


Assoluzione

by Leniam



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood, Dangerous tests, Elements of A Dark Song, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Cohabitation, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Paranormal, Rituals, Tests, Young Will Graham, hannigram AU
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 40,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22000687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leniam/pseuds/Leniam
Summary: Il giovane Will ha un desiderio da esprimere e si rivolge all’unico uomo che può aiutarlo.Ci saranno prove da sostenere, dolorose e pericolose, ed imprevisti che forse comprometteranno l’esito di questa avventura.E troppe sono le cose non dette.
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter/Will Graham, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 24
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Se volete leggere qualche considerazione sulla storia (senza spoilers)  
> [Assoluzione](https://len-scrive.tumblr.com/post/189916413895/rating-explicit-fandom-hannibal-tv)

Bussò una seconda volta, e poi una terza.

Strinse tra le dita il plico di fogli arrotolati a mo’ di tubo e fece un passo indietro.

“Buongiorno,” sussurrò abbassando il mento, “Sono Will Graham,” ripassò la specie di formula di saluto che si era preparato, quella del bravo ragazzo educato. “Avrei bisogno di farle alcune domande, se non le dispiace, è per un progetto…”

Il dottore era un professionista, magari per cominciare avrebbe solleticato il suo ego da mentore. Gli bastava entrare nello studio.

Ma quanto ci metteva a rispondere?

Non poteva non esserci, Will si era accertato della sua presenza quasi pedinandolo.

La porta si spalancò.

Non si schiuse, né si aprì.

Si spalancò.

E l’uomo dall’altra parte lo guardò ad occhi socchiusi, la bocca tirata in un’espressione irritata.

Alto, biondo, lineamenti duri, elegante portamento. Esotico.

Will non se l’era di certo immaginato così, il dottor Lecter.

“Buon… Buon…” Will balbettò per la prima volta in vita sua. E quando il cervello riprese a funzionare si dimenticò comunque tutto quanto ripassato fino a quel momento. “Ecco… Io sono…”

Il dottore non l’aiutò affatto. Serio, zitto, ora un’espressione interrogativa piuttosto arrogante dipinta sul volto.

“Sono Will Graham…” si sforzò di completare almeno il suo nome.

L’uomo ebbe il primo sussulto di vita. “Dunque non ha alcun appuntamento, non ricordo il nome, addio.”

E richiuse la porta con molta più grazia di quanta messa nell’aprirla.

Colto di sorpresa per la seconda volta, Will realizzò a fatica. “Ehi… Ehi!” si lamentò.

Però almeno aveva la certezza che quello era il dottor Lecter, giusto?

Forse era il segretario…

“Dottor Lecter!” bussò e chiamò insieme, incurante della vera identità dell’uomo che gli aveva appena richiuso la porta in faccia. “Dottor Lecter! Per favore…”

Rimase col palmo appoggiato alla grossa porta di legno, rassegnato a che l’uomo non avesse intenzione neanche di ascoltarlo.

Tanto valeva ritirarsi.

 _Ma solo dalla battaglia_ , pensò Will allontanandosi.

La guerra era appena cominciata e lui doveva assolutamente vincerla.

Il giorno successivo Will si ripresentò alla stessa ora.

Bussò più volte, ma lo spioncino doveva aver già rivelato al dottore l’identità del suo visitatore.

Will aveva più o meno intuito che l’uomo non gradiva visite estemporanee di nessun genere, visto che lo ignorava senza sapere cosa volesse.

Già preparato a ciò, quindi, fece scivolare sotto alla porta la lettera e il plico di fogli del giorno prima, srotolati.

Beh, più o meno, non proprio quelli del giorno prima. Il piano cambiava a seconda di come reagiva l’uomo.

E se ne andò.

Il giorno dopo ancora, alla stessa ora, non si preoccupò neanche di bussare. Sulla porta trovò un cartello in elegante scrittura corsiva:

_Non sono in studio._

Il dottore giocava a fare il difficile. Ma Will considerò che data l’entità della sua richiesta era giusto così. Che ottenere tutto e subito non era previsto.

Nulla di ciò che aveva in mente di fare sarebbe stato facile.

A Will rimaneva solo una possibilità: prendere appuntamento.

Compose il numero dello studio pregando che a rispondergli fosse una segretaria, così da non rischiare di giocarsi male anche quella carta.

Ma la voce dell’uomo gli risultò inconfondibile, anche se ascoltata una volta sola.

Scura e profonda perfino al solo accenno di saluto. E nessuna presentazione da parte del padrone di casa.

“È lo studio del Dottor Lecter?” domandò Will.

“Sono io, mi dica.”

“Potrei fissare un appuntamento?”

Will non aveva idea di quali fossero le modalità per prendere appuntamento con uno psichiatra, anche se più volte aveva pensato di averne bisogno durante quell’ultimo anno. Ma non di uno che sembrava il tipo da parcelle da capogiro.

Dall’altra parte l’uomo inspirò, “Lei vuole un appuntamento con me… Per che tipo di disturbo?”

Will si irrigidì, “Ehm… ho problemi… Mentali.”

Una contenuta risata dall’altra parte e Will imprecò tra sé e sé. Il dottore aveva mangiato la foglia e si stava prendendo gioco di lui. Doveva averlo scoperto ancora prima di rispondere al telefono.

“Dottor Lecter, non ha neanche letto quello che le ho lasciato?”

“Mi ascolti. Non le darei appuntamento per una consulenza psichiatrica, figuriamoci per… Quello a cui lei è interessato. Vada a disturbare qualcun altro.”

_Quello a cui lei è interessato._

“Aspetti! Non metta giù la prego!” si affrettò ad implorare Will. Il caratteraccio del dottore forse era l’unica cosa che si era aspettato. Nei fogli lasciati al dottore lui non era stato esplicito riguardo ai suoi veri scopi. Se l’uomo li aveva intuiti significava che forse non era un impostore.

“La prego, ho bisogno di lei. È l’unico che può aiutarmi. So che è l’unico. Non esiste nessuno in grado di fare ciò che è in grado di fare lei. Lo so. Me l’hanno… Mi è stato riferito.”

Will si pentì subito della frase detta, ma improvvisare una bugia e renderla credibile era sempre difficile, perfino per lui. Veramente pochi dovevano essere stati coloro i quali il dottore aveva deciso di _aiutare_.

E che lui avesse parlato anche con uno solo di essi era poco probabile, ma magari l’uomo ci avrebbe creduto. Qualcuno doveva pur aver provato con mano ciò che sapeva fare il dottor Lecter e forse qualcuno poteva aver parlato.

“La prego,” Will si lasciò andare e la voce gli si ruppe. Non aveva più molti altri modi di convincere il dottore, forse se li era già giocati tutti. Non stava neanche fingendo completamente, “Ho bisogno del suo aiuto. La prego,” singhiozzò.

La notizia buona era che il dottore non aveva ancora chiuso la comunicazione. Will lo sentiva respirare dall’altra parte.

Forse non aveva perso del tutto le sue capacità di manipolatore e non era stato un male che il dottore l’avesse guardato bene qualche giorno prima.

Faceva tutto un altro effetto, se dietro a delle lacrime ci si metteva il suo bel faccino pulito.

“Non sto acconsentendo a nulla,” disse infine il dottore, “Solo a parlarti a quattr’occhi. Per spiegarti perché non farò mai ciò che mi chiedi. Siamo intesi?”

Meglio di niente.

Parlargli faccia a faccia gli bastava, gli sarebbe bastato. Voleva entrare in quello studio.

“Certo, certo, va benissimo. Quando?”

“Domani pomeriggio, all’ora in cui ormai sei solito disturbarmi ogni giorno.”

L’uomo riattaccò e Will tirò un sospiro di sollievo.

Strinse un pugno.

La guerra non era ancora vinta, ora arrivava la parte più macchinosa. Il dottore non era facile da convincere.

Attese nei paraggi che fosse l’ora giusta per bussare. Nel timore di far tardi proprio in un momento in cui non poteva permetterselo, aveva finito per arrivare lì con mezz’ora d’anticipo.

Bussò spaccando il minuto e il dottore, mantenendo fede alla sua promessa, gli aprì qualche secondo dopo.

“Prego Will, entra,” lo invitò mostrando di avere una buona memoria per i nomi.

O forse lui gli era già rimasto impresso, Will se lo augurò.

Fece un cenno col capo al dottore, si strinse nelle spalle e varcò la soglia.

Si guardò attorno e pensò che alla fine, in parte, ce l’aveva fatta. Era almeno arrivato fino a lì.

Interrogò per l’ultima volta se stesso, la sua coscienza, per vedere se davvero aveva intenzione di andare fino in fondo e per l’ennesima volta il suo cuore sussultò, ma la sua mente non vacillò.

Ora più che mai voleva che il dottore acconsentisse.

Ma prima di tutto doveva avere più informazioni. L’uomo non gliele avrebbe mai concesse, doveva trovarle da solo. Sapeva dove trovarle, ma non sapeva come ottenere ciò che gli serviva.

“Puoi accomodarti se vuoi,” disse l’uomo alle sue spalle chiudendo la porta.

Bene, almeno non l’avrebbe liquidato in due minuti.

Will colse l’occasione al volo, “Grazie,” disse camminando verso le due poltrone. Scelse quella di destra, di sfuggita chiedendosi se il dottore avrebbe ricavato una qualche interessante deviazione psicologica dalla sua scelta.

L’uomo si limitò a sedersi di fronte a lui. Accavallò le gambe e intrecciò le dita, aggraziato e… Il suo esatto opposto.

Will cercò di raddrizzare un po’ la schiena e sedersi più sul bordo della poltrona, inspirò per cominciare il discorso, ma fu subito bloccato.

“Se non ti dispiace vorrei parlare io,” disse il dottore.

Will strinse i denti, quasi pronto a dire che gli dispiaceva eccome che parlasse lui, che lui doveva ascoltare, che se non avesse ascoltato non si sarebbe mai convinto…

Poi lo guardò negli occhi e decise di tacere e annuire.

“La prima volta che ti sei presentato qui, avevi intenzione di dirmi subito chi eri e cosa volevi?” domandò il dottor Lecter.

Will abbassò gli occhi, ci pensò su qualche secondo, poi scosse la testa.

Quando tornò a guardare l’uomo per saggiarne la reazione, Will giurò di leggere stupore compiaciuto sul suo viso. Come se lui avesse appena superato un semplice test di onestà.

Ok.

All’uomo piaceva l’onestà?

Poteva essere onesto. Beh, poteva fargli credere di essere onesto.

“Come avevi intenzione di entrare qui dentro?” proseguì l’uomo.

Will si leccò le labbra. “La prima scusa era un progetto sull’occultismo. E come si lega alla psicologia,” scrollò le spalle, “Poi le ho lasciato quella lettera, non so nemmeno se l’ha letta…”

L’uomo scosse la testa inarcando un sopracciglio, esprimendo quasi compatimento e Will sorrise amaro al pensiero che non sarebbe stato facile, affatto.

“Nella lettera la pregavo di considerare l’idea di ripetere alcuni dei suoi…” Will si rese conto di non avere un termine per definire ciò che faceva il dottore. Nel timore di sembrare uno stupido sprovveduto cercò qualcosa di serio, “Rituali,” decise di usare, “I suoi rituali… Solo per documentarli.”

L’espressione del dottore gli mostrò quanto poco gliene importava di documentare i rituali.

Will concluse scrollando le spalle, “All’ultimo speravo solo di poter prendere un appuntamento per diventare suo paziente, ma lei mi ha riconosciuto subito, al telefono…”

“Non ti ho riconosciuto,” si affrettò a correggere l’uomo, “Non ho mai preso appuntamenti tramite telefono, per questo non ho segretari. Tutta la mia attività si basa sul passaparola da una persona che ha la mia fiducia ad un’altra. E sto parlando del mio lavoro, della mia professione.”

“Avrei dovuto dire che qualcuno garantisce per me,” mormorò Will guardando altrove.

“No,” scosse la testa l’uomo, “Per quello che vuoi chiedermi non ti sarebbe servito a nulla.”

“E come sa cosa voglio chiederle?”

“Stai scherzando?” Il dottore lo guardò a palpebre socchiuse; risultò più minaccioso di quanto Will potesse immaginare, “Quando ho aperto la porta del mio ufficio e ti ho visto la prima volta ho saputo subito ciò che volevi da me.”

Da quella frase Will dedusse principalmente che l’uomo aveva un grande intuito. Ottima cosa che poteva solo confermare le altre sue capacità.

“E perché non è interessato a sentire ciò che voglio chiederle?” domandò Will.

“Perché quello è un campo in cui non pratico più.”

Non era vero, se l’uomo era chi Will credeva allora stava mentendo. Ma era logico che lo facesse quindi Will proseguì con l’ennesimo:

“Perché?”

Sapeva di suonare come un disco rotto, o come un bambino petulante, ma davvero era l’unica domanda sensata.

“Perché se ha un dono del genere, ha deciso di non utilizzarlo più?” specificò all’uomo usando un tono fintamente innocente.

“Lo ritieni un dono perché tu non lo possiedi e ora ti fa comodo,” ribatté l’uomo, “Non è un dono.”

“Io so che… L’ha usato… Per aiutare…”

“Lo sai?” sbottò l’uomo, “E come lo sai?” chiese ancora con una risata soffocata.

“Me l’hanno riferi…”

“Chi te l’ha riferito?” l’uomo alzò la voce e Will sussultò.

Metteva in soggezione se era alterato. Dio, se metteva in soggezione.

Ed era complicato dargli una risposta senza rischiare ulteriori domande.

Will lo guardò di sbieco. “L’ho sentito,” si corresse, “L’ho sentito dire in… Dove studio.”

Troppo azzardata come bugia?

Il dottore si rilassò contro lo schienale, ritrovò la compostezza di poco prima e nel rivolgersi a lui nuovamente sembrò più calmo. “E per qualcosa che tu hai sentito vociferare tra ragazzi che hanno più o meno quanto…?” l’uomo gesticolò verso di lui facendo una stima, “Vent’anni?”

“Non ho…!” esclamò Will sobbalzando, ma senza avere il tempo di finire.

“Credimi, anche dartene venti è troppo,” gli parlò sopra il dottore incurante, “Se per una voce che hai sentito in giro hai deciso davvero di venire qui a chiedermi una cosa del genere… Anche quindici sono troppi.”

Will tacque mangiando rabbia. Doveva giocarsi bene le sue carte, l’aveva stabilito ancora prima di recarsi lì, doveva essere diplomatico, manipolatore, convincente e seducente, se fosse servito. Qualunque cosa, se necessario. Ma era già troppo farsi dare del ragazzino sciocco senza poter ribattere.

Considerando poi che la sua decisione di recarsi lì con quella richiesta, ricoprendosi di ridicolo al cospetto di un uomo che lo teneva già in pugno, derivava semmai da maturità e presa di coscienza.

Pazienza, l’importante era limitare le domande del dottore.

“Ti ho detto che l’unico motivo per cui ti stavo concedendo questo incontro era dirti in faccia che non sarò mai il tramite tra te e l’entità che vuoi evocare,” continuò l’uomo, “Non ti aiuterò mai a fare una cosa del genere. E se hai un briciolo di buon senso, quando uscirai da quella porta tornerai a studiare o a fare qualunque cosa tu stessi facendo prima di farti venire questa stupida idea in testa.”

Will strinse i braccioli tra le dita. “Non posso tornare a fare ciò che facevo,” ringhiò piano.

“Oh, certo,” annuì il dottore, “Immagino. Cos’è un’evocazione per realizzare l’unico sogno di tutta la tua vita? Che favore vuoi chiedere a quest’entità? Di darti una possibilità, tu che non ne hai mai avuta una?”

Il dottore assunse un tono teatrale da melodramma, fintamente accorato. 

“Sei sempre stato povero ed emarginato ed ora desideri una rivincita?” ipotizzò l’uomo, “Sai quante storie ho sentito come la tua? Sei un ragazzo, per la miseria, non hai bisogno di un’evocazione per raggiungere nessuno degli obiettivi che ti poni.”

Dunque ciò che faceva il dottore era usato anche per scopi meno nobili del suo… Avrebbe dovuto immaginarlo. Ecco perché l’uomo era così restio ad aiutare.

“Il mio amico Dave è morto un anno fa,” A Will scese una lacrima, questa volta senza desiderio di farlo accadere. Era disposto a tutto pur di ottenere ciò che voleva, ma essere ridicolizzato per i suoi sentimenti, quella era una cosa che non avrebbe permesso mai. Non riuscì ad evitarlo. Il solo pensiero di Dave era dolore costante. “Tutto ciò che vorrei chiedere all’entità è il favore di potergli parlare un’ultima volta. Solo… Parlargli,” Will guardò altrove mentre artigliava i braccioli della poltrona e cercava di non portare le mani al viso per asciugarselo e rendere così ancora più palese la sua emozione. “Solo parlare.”

Senza averlo previsto né architettato la scena sortì più effetto di quanto si aspettasse.

Il dottore doveva essere non solo un appassionato di onestà, ma anche un cane ben addestrato a fiutarla.

“L’altro giorno al telefono, quando volevi un appuntamento, la voce ti si è rotta,” ricordò il dottore come in una telecronaca, “Non era una scena.”

“Non mi avrebbe detto di venire qui, se avesse pensato che stavo fingendo,” ribatté Will. “Deve aver intuito già al telefono che la mia richiesta non era diventare ricco e famoso.”

“Eppure c’è qualcosa in te che non mi torna,” il dottore lo guardò storcendo il naso, “Non sei del tutto sincero.”

“Non sono mai stato più sincero in vita mia.”

Il dottore sbuffò, “Tu non hai neanche una vaga idea di ciò che mi stai chiedendo.”

“Sì che ce l’ho.”

“Risposta da ragazzino,” lo freddò l’uomo, “Dimmi, dunque, per filo e per segno, che cosa comporta ciò che mi stai chiedendo? Vediamo quanto sai.”

Per svariati secondi Will torturò con l’indice la pelle del bracciolo, si morsicò un labbro alla ricerca di una terminologia che si accorgeva di non possedere. Si sforzò di suonare il più sicuro possibile.

“Sono una serie di… Cose…” strizzò gli occhi perché quello era un termine da veri incompetenti, “Di prove,” corresse a fatica, “Che devo sostenere per essere degno…”

“Assurdità,” mormorò il dottore. “Stai farfugliando assurdità.”

“Senta…” Will si sporse in bilico sulla poltrona, più vicino all’uomo e con le mani protese, “È vero, non ho i termini esatti con cui spiegare cosa succederà, ma so che non sarà semplice.”

“Will,” l’uomo richiamò la sua attenzione sussurrando il suo nome come fosse un avvertimento, “Questo non descrive nemmeno una minima parte di ciò che la tua richiesta comporterebbe.”

Ed era un avvertimento, dopo tutto.

“Allora perché non me lo spiega lei,” ribatté Will, “Per favore. Mi spieghi cosa succederà e se io ancora sarò deciso a farlo mi prometta che ci… Penserà su.”

Gli costò dargli quella opzione, anche solo verbalmente, ma non poteva fare altro. Il manico del coltello era saldamente in mano al dottore che non sembrava intenzionato a cedere. Tutto ciò che Will poteva fare era mostrarsi conscio del fatto che l’unico che aveva l’ultima parola era il dottor Lecter.

“È un rituale antico quanto le origini della terra,” iniziò il dottore, “Qualsiasi sia l’entità che intendi evocare ciò che chiederà in cambio sarà sacrificio. Tu hai parlato di essere degno… Non esiste essere degni, nessuno lo è. La tua speranza non è di essere degno della presenza dell’entità, la tua speranza è che tu la interessi abbastanza da farla comparire. Qualcuno ti ha detto quanto lungo è il tempo in cui il rituale si compie?”

Will scosse la testa.

“Certo, tu hai sentito dire,” lo prese in giro l’uomo, “Ma ciò che hai sentito è stato solo ciò che ti ha fatto comodo. Sai che ci vogliono mesi di isolamento perché si abbia un contatto con la divinità evocata?”

Will guardò il dottore.

“Mesi,” ripeté l’uomo.

“Ho sentito solo che deve essere in un luogo circoscritto, isolato…” mormorò Will.

“E anche in mesi potrebbe non succedere nulla, perché non è detto che l’entità risponda,” continuò il dottore, “Mesi di isolamento con un estraneo, a compiere azioni ripetitive che se non saranno estenuanti saranno nella migliore delle ipotesi umilianti e dolorose… E non c’è nemmeno la sicurezza che funzioni.”

“Non importa,” disse Will, “Non mi importa, sono pronto.”

“Del sesso rituale hai sentito parlare?” domandò brusco l’uomo.

“Se… Sesso?”

“Rituale, sì,” annuì il dottore, “Mai sentito parlare del sesso come potere mistico estremo? In rituali del genere è una componente fondamentale.”

“Adesso sta solo cercando di dirmi qualsiasi cosa per farmi desistere,” rispose Will.

“Chiaramente,” ringhiò il dottore, “Tu non hai neanche una vaga idea di quello che mi stai chiedendo. Fuori di qui.”

Will rimase interdetto giusto il tempo di rendersi conto che forse non c’era scherno o tentativo di dissuadere in quelle particolari parole del dottore.

“Ok! Va bene, sta dicendo la verità, ok,” Will alzò una mano come a bloccare il tentativo del dottore di buttarlo fuori dallo studio. “Sono pronto, non c’è problema. Per chi mi ha preso? La mia richiesta va oltre qualunque cosa, sono pronto a tutto.”

“E se io lo stessi elencando nelle… _cose_ …” il dottore ripeté con spregio il termine da lui usato, “Che ti è richiesto fare per approfittarmi della situazione? Per mio tornaconto personale? Cosa ne potresti mai sapere tu?”

“Se funziona non mi importa,” disse Will scrollando le spalle, “Ho anche intenzione di pagarla se è per quello, non le avrei mai chiesto il suo aiuto senza mettere in conto anche un pagamento. Se funziona può prendersi quello che vuole. E se non funziona… Non avrà importanza lo stesso.”

Il dottore rimase in silenzio a fissarlo.

“Chi era la persona con cui vuoi parlare? Non ci si sacrifica in tutto e per tutto per parlare con un morto a meno che la persona non fosse qualcuno senza il quale non si può più vivere,” commentò poi l’uomo.

“Era un mio amico, un caro amico, un fratello,” rispose Will, “Per lei è troppo dolore per un amico? Dovrei… Provarne meno?” chiese esprimendo disgusto.

Ancora silenzio da parte del dottore. Non gli avrebbe mai dato la soddisfazione di chiedergli scusa per aver quantificato il suo dolore in modo così banale.

“Anche ammesso che io acconsenta ad aiutarti,” disse il dottore, “I passi da compiere sono talmente tanti che da qui a poco potresti essere costretto a desistere in ogni caso, anche se non fossi io a rifiutarmi.”

“Va bene, sono pronto anche a quell’eventualità,” ribatté Will di nuovo sporgendosi verso l’uomo, “Basta che lei mi dica che mi aiuterà, che farà tutto ciò che è in suo potere fare. E se non sarà possibile, se alla fine non succederà…”

“Te ne farai una ragione?”

L’uomo lo chiese seriamente, con cipiglio da psichiatra, un po’ come se si stesse accertando con quella domanda che Will non avesse intenzione di fare sciocchezze, in caso anche quell’ultima sua speranza fosse stata vanificata.

Beh, Will poteva giocare su quel tipo di manipolazione. Non troppo, ma abbastanza.

“Cercherò di farmene una ragione,” acconsentì Will, “Ma per favore, mi dica che mi aiuterà.”

Il dottore non glielo disse, non apertamente.

Ma gli diede appuntamento a qualche giorno dopo, per un’altra _seduta_.


	2. Chapter 2

Tutto ciò che serviva a Will adesso era la certezza che l’uomo potesse davvero aiutarlo. E c’era un solo modo di essere sicuro.

Al secondo appuntamento Will trovò la porta dello studio socchiusa.

Ormai sembrava che il dottore avesse decretato quella l’ora da dedicare a lui; alla fine era un po’ come se fosse diventato un suo paziente davvero. Will avrebbe detto più un suo…assistito.

Entrò comunque annunciandosi.

“Dottor Lecter…” mormorò, “Sono Will.”

Dall’alto piombò ai suoi piedi qualcosa di pesante che produsse il rumore di una porta che sbatteva per una forte raffica di vento. Nell’indietreggiare Will inciampò e cadde pesantemente sul posteriore.

Guardò ciò che gli era stato lanciato per una frazione di secondo e lo stomaco gli si contorse.

Poteva essere davvero…?

D’istinto puntò gli occhi in alto.

“Buongiorno Will,” lo salutò il dottore dal soppalco. “Credo che tu sia facile da spaventare,” commentò.

Il grosso libro che il dottore aveva lasciato cadere dall’alto era aperto lì, a poca distanza. Will imprecò sommessamente rialzandosi in piedi, ma non distolse gli occhi da quelle pagine.

“Io invece credo di avere avuto grande prontezza di riflessi,” ribatté Will mascherando la sua emozione.

Il disegno di una strana e grottesca creatura prendeva mezza pagina ingiallita. Adocchiò poche parole scritte in neretto ed erano in inglese. Una traduzione.

Ma quello… Dio, quello era il libro.

L’uomo stava scendendo rapido la scala a pioli per raggiungerlo a piano terra. Will notò che era scalzo; doveva essersi divertito molto a preparargli quell’agguato. Nel passargli accanto lo guardò con sufficienza, mostrandogli cosa ne pensava dei suoi riflessi.

“Succederà ben di peggio di un forte rumore all’improvviso,” disse poi.

Will prese atto della frase del dottore con un semplice cenno del capo. Doveva aspettarselo che anche dopo aver praticamente acconsentito ad aiutarlo non gli avrebbe risparmiato l’equivalente di un _te l’avevo detto_ , ogni tanto.

“Cercherò di non farmi cogliere alla sprovvista, la prossima volta,” rispose Will dandogliela vinta e mettendo in chiaro subito che sapeva ci sarebbero state delle _prossime volte_.

Allargò le braccia, “Mi dica cosa devo fare, la ascolto.”

Il dottore raccolse il libro da terra, un tomo spesso quanto un vocabolario, ma dall’aspetto antico quanto…

L’uomo gli premette il libro contro il petto. “Per prima cosa leggi questo,” gli ordinò.

Will rimase a bocca aperta col libro stretto al petto. Era lì nelle sue mani e non aveva dovuto fare nulla per ottenerlo. L’uomo gliel’aveva consegnato semplicemente.

E quindi l’uomo era davvero chi Will sperava che fosse.

Aveva quasi le lacrime agli occhi.

Ed ora non poteva, non poteva farsi scappare questa incredibile occasione.

“Un testo sui…demoni,” Will finse di tirare ad indovinare guardando la creatura impressa sul fronte del tomo. Usò apposta una parola che di certo il dottore gli avrebbe corretto.

“Entità. Di tutti i generi. Le invocazioni possono finire molto male,” disse il dottore.

Will deglutì a vuoto, “Ma noi non stiamo invocando un demone.”

“Stiamo invocando un’entità infatti. E non è una scienza esatta,” ribatté l’uomo, “Tutto può succedere, forse è meglio che ti prepari.”

Will appoggiò il libro su uno dei tavoli. “Senta, lo so che continuerà a fare e dire cose per…”

L’uomo non lo lasciò finire, “La casa,” gli parlò sopra, “Devi cercare una casa isolata, in aperta campagna o sui monti, qualunque cosa lontano dal mondo civilizzato, dove a nessuno verrà in mente di passare neanche per sbaglio.”

“Credo di avere il posto per…”

“E serviranno provviste per mesi,” proseguì il dottore imperterrito, “Difficile dire quanti, forse un anno intero, niente di fresco, niente di deperibile perché una volta entrati lì dentro nessuno dei due potrà uscire finché l’evocazione non sarà stata completata.”

Will di nuovo deglutì a vuoto e aprì bocca per rispondere.

L’uomo non glielo permise.

“Terminerò le sedute previste con tutti i miei pazienti e per l’anno prossimo vedrò di essere libero da impegni…”

“L’anno prossimo!” esclamò Will.

Sul viso del dottore vide comparire divertimento. Puro divertimento mascherato da completa innocenza.

“Certo,” sollevò una spalla con un mezzo sorriso, “Pensavi che potessi lasciare la mia vita e i miei impegni da un giorno all’altro per dedicare mesi e mesi alla caccia di qualcosa che forse non troveremo e che, francamente, non è nel mio interesse cercare?”

“Ho detto che la pagherò.”

“Tu forse non hai capito che quello che andremo a fare è quanto di più debilitante si possa sperimentare anche a livello spirituale,” ribatté il dottore, “Chi ti dice che ci siano sufficienti ricchezze al mondo per ripagarmi di ciò che sto per affrontare per te?”

Will abbassò gli occhi, silenzioso per qualche secondo.

“Ha detto che mi avrebbe aiutato,” mormorò sfiduciato, “Perché ora mi sta mettendo di fronte a tutte queste difficoltà?”

“Perché, Will,” il dottore gli si avvicinò cercando il suo sguardo. Stavolta l’uomo era serio e per niente battagliero, “Ogni minima difficoltà che possa farti cambiare idea sarebbe indice del fatto che forse quello che ti sei messo in testa va evitato. Se pensi che attendere un anno, oppure venti, sia la fatica più grande, credimi, ti sbagli di grosso.”

“Va bene,” acconsentì Will, “Ma sia sincero. Io lo sono stato con lei,” sostenne lo sguardo dell’uomo, nonostante l’assurdità detta, “Se mi riesce di portare a termine tutti i preparativi senza tralasciare nulla, alla perfezione, e se mi riesce di fare esattamente tutto quello che mi dice senza avere ripensamenti, in quanto tempo stima che potremo cominciare? Per favore non mi parli di anni.”

Il dottore espirò. Sembrò un gesto più di rassegnazione che di stizza. Forse le sue prove erano già cominciate e l’uomo stava solo saggiando la sua resistenza a tutto, anche alla demoralizzazione. Non sarebbe stato facile, il dottore l’aveva pur detto.

“Leggi il testo,” gli disse infine l’uomo, “Se quando lo terminerai non sarai così saggio da lasciar perdere, allora cominceremo i preparativi.”

Will annuì. “Ok,” disse riappropriandosi del libro seduta stante. “Ok.”

“E leggilo perché se non lo farai lo capirò subito.”

“Lo so,” gli assicurò Will già indietreggiando verso la porta. Leggerlo era proprio la prima cosa che voleva fare.

L’uomo alzò una mano in saluto e Will sorrise di rimando.

Nel lasciare lo studio pensò che quell’ultimo gesto era di conforto. Forse la sua determinazione cominciava a scalfire un po’ la corazza del dottore.

Intanto stringeva tra le dita il vero motivo che l’aveva portato lì dal dottor Lecter. E la prova che l’uomo era l’occultista che cercava.

Lesse giorno e notte, quasi senza sosta. Anche per dimostrare quanto era votato a compiacere ogni capriccio del dottore, per portarlo ad acconsentire alla sua richiesta; arrivato a metà del manuale, continuò semplicemente perché non riusciva più a smettere. Molto interessante.

In alcune di quelle pagine c’erano le informazioni di cui necessitava per proseguire e quelle che l’uomo non gli avrebbe mai fornito, non sapendo quello che Will voleva chiedere.

Poteva. Poteva davvero proseguire.

C’era tutto quel mondo invisibile agli occhi là fuori, da qualche parte, e il dottore aveva il dono di comunicare con esso. E fare da tramite per lui.

Concluse il libro troppo in fretta, così lo rilesse una seconda volta e poi una terza.

Una sera di un paio di settimane dopo, Will decise di attendere il dottore fuori dallo studio e fuori dall’edificio stesso in cui lo studio si trovava.

Lo aspettò accanto ad una Bentley, perché gli sembrava assolutamente plausibile che fosse quello il tipo d’auto adatta all’uomo. Si appollaiò sul muretto che recintava il parco e si strinse nella sua giacca. Il libro da restituire ben avvolto in una busta di carta.

Il dottore si accorse della sua presenza ancora prima di raggiungere l’auto.

Non gli apparve particolarmente seccato.

“Credeva avessi rinunciato, vero?” chiese Will.

L’uomo fissò un punto lontano, verso la strada, come stesse pensando alla sua destinazione una volta presa l’auto. “No,” rispose leccandosi le labbra, “No. A dire il vero credo di aver appreso su di te informazioni sufficienti ad affermare che non succederà,” si voltò a guardarlo, “Non rinuncerai mai.”

Will scosse la testa.

Allo stesso tempo il dottore annuì.

Poi girò attorno alla macchina e lo raggiunse.

“Va bene, dunque,” gli disse, “Manterrò la mia promessa. Ciò che hai letto e ciò che ti ho detto è ancora molto lontano da quello che sarà sperimentare tutto dal vivo, ma immagino tu sia grande abbastanza da prendere le tue decisioni.”

“E lei?” Will si azzardò per la prima volta a fare quella domanda.

Il libro gli aveva già risposto in quel senso, ma chiese ugualmente. Voleva sapere cosa pensava l’uomo.

Così ripeté la domanda guardandolo dritto negli occhi, “Lei ha preso una decisione saggia nel decidere di aiutarmi?” espirò e nel farlo abbassò le spalle, abbattuto, “So che sto insistendo dall’inizio e che è stupido farle questa domanda ora, ma tralasciando il pericolo a cui io vado incontro… Per lei che reale pericolo c’è? La sto trascinando in qualcosa di pericoloso?”

Il viso del dottore si rilassò e Will poté scorgere tra le rughe d’espressione qualcosa di più amabile delle altre volte in cui l’uomo si era rivolto a lui. Un’espressione quasi affettuosa, almeno per i canoni dell’uomo.

“Io so quello che faccio,” rispose semplicemente il dottore. Che non si era aspettato quella domanda; forse l’avergliela posta l’aveva addolcito, reso più malleabile.

Will non era uno sprovveduto, voleva che il dottore lo sapesse. Era determinato per delle ottime ragioni, ma non era uno sprovveduto e soprattutto non voleva mettere in pericolo un’altra persona. Per quello aveva voluto il libro.

Quindi era tutto a posto. Libro e dottore stesso confermavano che non c’era pericolo mortale per il dottore.

Bene.

Il dottor Lecter prese il sacchetto di carta contenente il libro, senza bisogno di chiedere cosa ci fosse dentro. Si avviò all’auto. “Ho deciso di aiutarti di mia volontà e può darsi che apprezzerò la compagnia. Finché sarai sincero andrà bene,” aggiunse prima di salire e mettere in moto.

Scomparve dalla vista in breve tempo; mentre Will si chiedeva perché quell’ulteriore frase gli suonava come la rassicurazione di qualcuno che sapeva bene di stare per entrare in una situazione avventata in compagnia di un altro qualcuno che non era del tutto sincero.

Beh, ma tanto non c’era pericolo per lui.

“Allora, che ne dice? Può andare bene?” domandò Will dopo qualche minuto di silenzio.

Il dottore allargò le foto sulla scrivania e le guardò una ad una.

“Se vuole possiamo fare un sopralluogo prima, la accompagno a vedere la casa,” tentò Will.

“Non è necessario,” scosse la testa l’uomo, fisso solo sulle foto che ritraevano la campagna circostante, ciò che si poteva scorgere da ogni singola porta e finestra. Praticamente nulla.

“Non è necessario nel senso che non va bene…?” Will si preoccupò dell’unica altra cosa che avrebbe allungato i tempi a dismisura: la ricerca di un posto diverso da quello già a disposizione. Trovare e affittare una casa, per quello che avevano intenzione di fare poi, sarebbe stata un’operazione lunga.

“No, nel senso che le foto mostrano ciò che volevo sapere,” lo rassicurò il dottore, “Non c’è nulla per chilometri. Il posto è adatto.”

“Solo quello? Non le importa di com’è dentro?” Will gesticolò verso le foto fatte alle varie stanze.

“Anche fosse stato un monolocale, l’importante è che sia isolato.”

“Non è proprio il massimo condividere un monolocale in mezzo al nulla con uno sconosciuto per mesi, senza poter uscire mai…”

“Questo lo stai dicendo a te stesso o a me?” chiese il dottore. “Te lo ripeto, io so quello che faccio. Tu?”

Will sbuffò una risatina, “Non credo quello sia l’aspetto di questa avventura che deve preoccuparmi di più.”

“Oh, dovrebbe eccome,” lo contraddisse subito l’uomo. “La nostra convivenza non si baserà certo su serate trascorse a bere birra, giocare a carte e guardare la televisione. Ti è chiaro questo? Ogni singolo giorno succederà qualcosa per cui potresti perdere la testa, o strapparti i capelli. Per il dolore, la stanchezza o la noia. É esattamente su questo che si basa tutto.”

“La mia resistenza alla penitenza,” commentò Will, “D’accordo, è chiaro.”

“Io non avrei usato quell’espressione,” ribatté il dottore serio, ma scrollando le spalle. Poi rivolse a lui uno sguardo indagatore, più del consueto, “Perché, Will? Perché tutto questo solo per parlare con una persona che non c’è più? Ci sono tanti modi per cercare di elaborare un lutto. Tanti, tanti altri. E perfino quelli più deleteri, sono sempre meno pericolosi di questo.”

“Mi sta invitando a darmi all’alcool o alla droga, piuttosto, per non pensare più a Dave?”

“Sì. Sì,” entrambe le volte il dottore lo disse con tale intensità che per la prima volta Will sentì un brivido corrergli lungo la schiena.

Si fissarono per diversi secondi in cui Will pensò che l’uomo avrebbe colto l’occasione per tirarsi indietro una volta per tutte. Ma non lo fece e attese che fosse lui a rompere il silenzio.

“Mi… Fido,” mormorò Will, “Mi fido perché lei sa quello che fa. Non mollerò. E non sbaglierò. Promesso.”

Il dottore proseguì a fissarlo finché per Will divenne difficile la lotta per non distogliere i suoi occhi. Ciò che sentiva provenire dall’uomo era una certezza incrollabile mista a timore. Una strana contraddizione di sentimenti che a lui però trasmetteva fiducia. Se non fiducia nella capacità dell’uomo di proteggerlo, di certo fiducia nella capacità dell’uomo di raggiungere lo scopo. E quella era l’unica cosa che importava.

“Rimane solo da preparare la nostra permanenza lì,” disse infine l’uomo raccogliendo le foto dalla scrivania. Gliele riconsegnò, “Per quello ci vorrà un po’ più di tempo. Non possiamo tralasciare nulla. Ricorda, una volta iniziato il rituale, nessuno potrà lasciare la casa.”

Nonostante il benestare del dottore, Will trascorse il fine settimana nella casa in campagna. Non si sarebbe mai perdonato stupidi errori come la mancanza di acqua o corrente o qualsivoglia necessità che non poteva essere trascurata in previsione di mesi di permanenza.

Non c’era possibilità di collegarsi alla rete. Né linee telefoniche funzionanti, se era per quello, ma dubitava quelli fossero problemi. Così come non sarebbero potuti uscire loro dalla casa, nessuno sarebbe potuto entrare. Avere collegamenti con l’esterno sarebbe stato come far entrare il mondo lì con loro e Will immaginava non fosse previsto.

Quando ritornò in città, il lunedì successivo, trovò un paio di messaggi del dottore che non aveva ricevuto mentre era alla casa.

Invece di rispondergli, Will si presentò direttamente allo studio.

“Se hai deciso di non rispondere più al telefono dovresti almeno farmi la cortesia di avvertirmi, prima,” lo accolse l’uomo senza un saluto. “Mi risparmio la fatica di contattarti.”

Il lunedì mattina era difficile per tutti, a quanto pareva, soprattutto per gli psichiatri occultisti che già avevano un pessimo carattere.

“Ero alla casa,” si giustificò Will, “Per controllare…”

“Come ho detto. Dovevi avvertire,” tagliò corto l’uomo.

Will rinunciò sia ad avere l’ultima parola, sia a trovare una giustificazione qualsiasi che soddisfacesse l’uomo. Non ne avrebbe trovate né tra le verità né tra le bugie. Così tacque.

“Ha scritto che aveva bisogno di vedermi,” disse qualche secondo dopo cambiando argomento.

“Quello è materiale indispensabile di cui ho bisogno,” il dottore indicò in un angolo una pila di sacchi.

“Cos’è? Cemento?”

L’uomo sbuffò, “È sale.”

“Che cosa ne dobbiamo fare?” domandò Will.

“Tu,” l’uomo lo indicò, “Cosa ne devi fare tu. Portalo alla casa. Tutti i sacchi.”

“Devo ritornarci?”

Il dottore infilò le mani in tasca e si strinse nelle spalle, “Ora capisci perché dirmi dove ti stavi recando poteva essere una buona idea che ovviamente non hai avuto?” gli schiacciò l’occhiolino, “Buon lavoro,” gli augurò ironico.

Will pensò un’imprecazione che non espresse ad alta voce, giusto per dimostrare a se stesso che ogni tanto aveva anche buone idee, e poi si mise all’opera.

Erano più di una ventina di sacchi da quindici chili.

Al quarto viaggio di ritorno dalla sua auto Will si azzardò, “Posso sapere a cosa serve?”

Il dottore scattò col viso puntato verso di lui, “Io posso sapere se tu hai letto il libro?”

Di colpo Will fu folgorato dal ricordo. Avrebbe dovuto fare riferimento a quanto letto più spesso, se voleva superare lo scrutinio costante dell’uomo. Era solo che tendeva a non ricordare le informazioni del libro non direttamente collegate a ciò che riguardava lui e il desiderio che avrebbe espresso.

“Per circoscrivere il luogo dell’evocazione,” disse Will come fosse sovrappensiero.

Con la coda dell’occhio vide il dottor Lecter annuire.

“Di solito serve per tenere i demoni lontano da un luogo,” continuò Will.

“Invece nel nostro caso è una precauzione perché i demoni non escano,” finì per lui il dottore. “Nel caso qualcosa vada storto. Solo una precauzione.”

Will deglutì a vuoto. “Ne serve così tanto perché vuole delimitare l’intera casa,” dedusse Will, “Ecco perché una volta iniziato il rituale non potremo più uscire neanche noi.”

“Una volta chiuso, il cerchio di sale non potrà più essere varcato,” confermò l’uomo, “Trasgredire quella regola è la cosa più pericolosa in assoluto.”

Le parole del dottore e la serietà con cui venivano espresse, a dispetto della sua aria sempre irritata e strafottente, avevano il potere di dare a Will una specie di pizzicotto virtuale molto forte alla base del collo.

Con le braccia ricoperte da pelle d’oca caricò l’ennesimo sacco e riprese il lavoro.

E per sfuggire ad ulteriori tentativi di dissuasione da parte del dottore, Will evitò accuratamente di chiedere in che senso quella era la trasgressione più pericolosa.

Tanto lui non aveva alcuna intenzione di lasciare quella casa una volta entrato.

Le provviste richiesero l’impiego di tempo maggiore, soprattutto perché il dottore sembrava non fare altro che aggiungere quantità di cibo, come se quello già messo da parte fosse sempre insufficiente.

Per Will era già incredibile che l’uomo stesse pagando di tasca sua la gran parte della spesa. Tutto ciò che comprava pagava e di certo gli avrebbe chiesto il conto alla fine, ma che si fidasse ad anticipare il tutto per qualcosa su cui non era mai stato d’accordo dava a Will l’impressione che fosse buon segno.

E ovviamente non sindacò su nessuna scelta dell’uomo.

Avrebbero fatto incetta di scatolette, da un certo punto della permanenza in poi, quello era certo.

Will aveva ormai preso l’abitudine di compiere tre o quattro viaggi ogni settimana per quello che a tutti gli effetti aveva l’aria di un trasloco. Vivere per mesi in un posto in cui non ci viveva nessuno da tempo dava tutta una serie di problematiche da risolvere.

Vivere in un posto senza poterlo abbandonare mai, ne dava un’altra serie ancora.

Dal giorno in cui aveva portato lì i sacchi di sale erano trascorse già tre settimane.

Will chiuse la porta a vetri e successivamente la grata di ferro che la proteggeva. Scese i tre scalini che davano immediatamente sul prato. Guardò per l’ennesima volta la distesa d’erba lì attorno e la folta boscaglia all’orizzonte, lontana chilometri.

Bruttissimi ricordi si affacciarono alla mente, così scosse la testa e ritornò al presente.

All’inizio il continuo posticipare del dottore gli aveva dato fastidio; adesso anche lui ad ogni viaggio si chiedeva se fosse abbastanza. Due in più, quattro in più, venti in più… Sarebbe stato senz’altro meglio.

Quanto era vincolante esattamente il divieto di uscire da quella casa una volta iniziato il rituale? Tanto da morire di fame lì dentro se non avessero avuto scorte a sufficienza?

Aveva la sensazione che fosse proprio così.

Il giorno dopo il dottore gli comunicò che al prossimo viaggio sarebbe andato con lui.

Un passo avanti, dunque.

E così fu; al successivo trasporto di altri generi di prima necessità, il dottore lo seguì con la sua Bentley rifiutandosi di salire in macchina con lui.

Da una parte Will si sentì sollevato di non doverlo udire lamentarsi di questa o quella cosa che sicuramente non andava bene nel posto scelto, nonostante l’uomo avesse dato il suo assenso solo guardandolo in foto.

D’altra parte Will sentiva che il giorno in cui si sarebbe rinchiuso in una casa con quell’uomo si avvicinava e lui non ne sapeva abbastanza su di lui. Non che avesse importanza, anzi forse era meglio così, però gli sembrava lo stesso assurdo.

“Eccoci,” disse Will scendendo dall’auto e andando incontro al dottore, già impegnato a guardarsi attorno, “È un sollievo questo cambio di programma, ormai temevo di dover continuare a fare avanti e indietro da casa a qui per tutto il resto dei miei giorni,” scherzò.

“Abituati alle azioni ripetitive,” lo incalzò subito l’uomo, “Ce ne saranno molte, moltissime, una volta che saremo lì dentro,” indicò col mento la casa. “I rituali si basano sulla ripetizione estenuante di azioni, frasi… Ti auguro davvero che non diventi un problema.”

Will non si aspettava un serio rimprovero per una battuta fatta senza pensarci. Doveva imparare che l’uomo non gliene faceva passare una.

“Ok,” sollevò una mano, “Non c’è problema, azioni ripetitive, ho capito.”

“Non c’è problema,” ripeté il dottore, “Lo dici un po’ troppo spesso. Soprattutto quando dovresti ammettere che il problema c’è.”

Si allontanò da dove stavano. Will lo seguì con gli occhi finché gli fu possibile, poi l’uomo sparì dietro alla casa e così attese di vederlo spuntare dalla parte opposta.

“Entriamo,” gli disse poi indicando la porta.

Una volta dentro, così come già fatto con le foto, il dottore non si preoccupò di ispezionare la casa, si limitò solo a guardare in quello che Will gli indicò come il magazzino delle provviste.

Guardò ogni singola pila dei materiali e del cibo ordinatamente sistemato, addirittura sembrò fare calcoli a mente e probabilmente ripassare liste fatte tempo prima.

“Non è sufficiente, vero?” domandò Will.

“Perché lo pensi?”

“Perché la sua faccia…” Will scosse la testa, “Non mi sembra convinto.”

“Io non sono convinto,” confermò l’uomo sicuro, “Di nulla che riguardi quello che mi stai chiedendo,” ripeté per l’ennesima volta. Poi sorrise. “Però a dispetto di ciò, direi che siamo pronti. Ho ancora una settimana di appuntamenti da terminare e dopo… Possiamo cominciare.”


	3. Chapter 3

Partiti al mattino presto, il dottore e Will erano giunti a destinazione che ancora il sole non era alto.

Come l’uomo sosteneva, c’era del lavoro da svolgere prima di chiudere la porta di casa. E non si era certo tirato indietro; stava diligentemente versando sale a terra da quando erano arrivati.

Vederlo in abiti sgualciti da lavoro, sudato e non impeccabile come aveva imparato a conoscerlo, diede speranza a Will che un lato meno autoritario e meno perfetto dell’uomo sarebbe emerso nei mesi di convivenza.

Non usava pensare al dopo.

Al momento non sapeva neanche come sarebbe stato un _dopo_ , se quello che stava per fare avesse prodotto gli effetti sperati.

Perciò tanto valeva focalizzarsi sul presente e su tutto ciò che da quell’esperienza poteva trarre, a livello umano.

Will si guardò attorno per l’ennesima volta, certo che sarebbe stata una delle ultime con quello stato d’animo. Il dottore aveva appena terminato la metà del cerchio che delimitava il retro della casa.

“Non vuole che la aiuti?” chiese Will per la seconda volta quella mattina.

“Non puoi,” stavolta il dottore rispose con un’informazione in più. Dunque lui non poteva.

“Non sei tu l’evocatore,” aggiunse. Si sollevò per stirarsi i muscoli della schiena. “Piuttosto dovresti iniziare a cercare un animale, nei dintorni. Più grosso è, meglio è.”

“Per fare cosa?” pose la domanda lo stesso, anche se in cuor suo conosceva la risposta. Si poteva definire uno scettico ottimista.

“Un’offerta sacrificale,” il dottore non lo fece attendere per una spiegazione, questa volta rapida ed indifferente. “È così che si aprono i rituali di evocazione.”

“No,” rispose Will categorico.

“Prego?”

“Non si ucciderà nessun animale qui. Mai.”

L’uomo lo guardò, soffocò un risolino. “Così è qui che tracci la linea invalicabile?” mimò una linea retta con l’indice, “Tutto il mio affanno e avrei potuto semplicemente dirti che era necessario sacrificare una capra ogni sera? E tu avresti desistito subito.”

“Un peccato che lei non ci abbia pensato,” commentò Will.

“Il sacrificio è necessario,” dichiarò il dottore.

Poteva essere, certo, il libro parlava delle entità esistenti, non delle esatte modalità con cui erano evocate. Quello era appunto il campo del dottore e la capacità che lui offriva in quell’avventura.

“Non c’è un’alternativa?” Will si strinse nelle spalle, “Non so… Non posso offrire un mio dito? Una mano?”

“Sai qual è il tuo problema, Will?” il tono dell’uomo era ancora canzonatorio, ma l’espressione seria quella di un padre che offriva un consiglio. “Tu non pensi mai fino in fondo a quello che stai dicendo, a quello che offri in cambio per quello che chiedi. Fin dal giorno in cui ti ho conosciuto. Non so se la tua è determinazione, se sei davvero coraggioso oppure molto stupido.”

Will ci pensò su e si accorse che non sapeva nemmeno lui quale fosse delle tre. Una frase del dottore tra quelle dette l’aveva colpito profondamente.

Ma non avrebbe ucciso per ottenere ciò che voleva. Assolutamente no. Non era quello il punto. Neanche si fosse trattato di sacrificare una mosca.

Si tenne il velato insulto alla sua intelligenza che il dottore gli aveva rivolto. L’importante era che trovasse un’alternativa.

“Potrei davvero dirti che non c’è altro modo e tornarmene a casa,” sospirò l’uomo asciugandosi la fronte col dorso della mano.

“Ma non lo sta facendo.”

“No, non lo sto facendo perché sono di parola,” rispose il dottore, “E mi pentirò di questa mia correttezza. E te ne pentirai anche tu.”

Riprese il lavoro col cerchio di sale.

“Quindi l’alternativa c’è,” volle sincerarsi Will.

“Lo sapremo a tempo debito.”

Il dottore si fermò quando il cerchio di sale era quasi completo, solo una ristretta apertura rimaneva proprio di fronte alle scale di casa.

Will, che non gli aveva tolto gli occhi di dosso mentre lavorava sulla parte frontale della casa, sollevò testa e sguardo su di lui quando fiutò il momento decisivo.

Il dottore allargò le braccia, il poco sale rimasto nel sacco che stava usando fu sollevato in aria con facilità. “Se hai ripensamenti, questa è l’ultima occasione per manifestarli.”

Will gli indicò col mento il varco rimasto, “Lo chiuda. Sono pronto.”

L’uomo inarcò un sopracciglio, mantenendo la sua aria scettica sulla sicurezza manifestata da Will; allo stesso tempo si era già abbassato ancora prima di ricevere la risposta, sicuro di dover concludere il lavoro.

Ed era fatta.

Il cerchio era chiuso e loro dentro ad esso.

Insieme, soli.

Per chissà quanto tempo.

Come se il suo corpo e la sua mente avessero realizzato solo in quel momento, Will sentì il respiro accelerare e il cuore pompare più veloce non appena chiuse il cancelletto che proteggeva la porta a vetri.

“Nessuno può entrare, vero?” domandò Will senza voltarsi.

“Quello non ha alcuna importanza,” rispose l’uomo, “Siamo noi che non dobbiamo uscire.”

“Ma è pericoloso? Se qualcuno entrasse verrebbe compromesso il rituale?” chiese ancora Will.

“Non in questa fase iniziale, ma più procederemo e più sarà necessario completo isolamento.”

Will chiuse a chiave il cancello, e subito dopo la porta di casa, con doppia mandata.

Alle sue spalle il dottore rise. “È incredibile quanto tu sia deciso a completare il rituale e ottenere ciò che vuoi, ma non disposto a fare proprio qualunque cosa.”

Will si voltò per buttare le chiavi sopra un mobiletto. “La storia del sacrificio… Non era vera,” tentò di emanare sicurezza pronunciando la frase.

“E perché non dovrebbe esserlo?” chiese il dottore, “Pensi che tutto questo sia un gioco? Pensi che l’uccisione di un animale potrebbe essere la cosa peggiore che vedrai, o l’azione peggiore che dovrai compiere?”

“Esatto, proprio per quello me l’ha detto solo qui, a poche ore dall’inizio di tutto,” disse Will, “Voleva vedere fin dove arrivava la mia determinazione, se ero disposto ad abbandonare a tanto così dall’ottenere ciò che volevo,” Will indicò la breve distanza con pollice e indice.

“E a quanto pare la tua determinazione non prevede l’omicidio,” considerò il dottore, “Mi chiedo come mai. Se quello che desideri è così importante…” l’uomo mise finta enfasi sull’ultimo termine, come fosse l’esatto opposto di importante.

“Ha intenzione di prendersi gioco del dolore che provo per la morte di Dave per tutto il tempo in cui saremo chiusi qui?” Will lo riprese a mento alto.

“Non è per dolore che vuoi chiedere di parlare con lui,” ribatté il dottore. Non articolò il suo commento eppure Will pensò a quanto era centrato, così, nella sua semplicità.

Tanto centrato che non si azzardò a sindacare, per paura che l’uomo decidesse di andare più a fondo nella sua analisi.

“E ricordati che qui dove siamo,” continuò l’uomo, “Non è a tanto così da ciò che vuoi,” imitò il gesto fatto da Will che indicava la corta distanza, “È la partenza, incerta e possibilmente fallimentare, per arrivare a chiedere di ottenere ciò che vuoi. Nessuno ha la certezza che ciò che chiederai ti verrà concesso.”

Ci pensava sempre poco, doveva ammetterlo, sempre troppo poco alla possibilità che alla fine di tutto gli poteva comunque essere negata ogni cosa.

“C’è…? C’è un modo perché la richiesta sia accolta?” chiese Will titubante.

“Prova con un _per favore_ ,” disse il dottore sarcastico.

Per il resto di quella giornata il dottore si chiuse dentro il salotto.

Dalla fessura lasciata dalle due porte accostate e dai rumori provenienti da quella stanza, Will dedusse che era in corso un restyling dell’ambiente.

Suonava come se ogni singolo mobile fosse stato riposizionato o comunque trascinato lontano da dove stava, ma Will non ebbe il coraggio di andare a chiedere nulla, nemmeno se ci fosse bisogno del suo aiuto. Ogni volta che si rivolgeva al dottore sembrava dargli sui nervi.

Verso sera, con una gentile scusa a portata di mano, Will si avventurò a sbirciare dalla doppia porta di legno.

Spinse finché non riuscì ad infilare la testa. “Se ha fame, ho preparato…”

Gli morì in gola l’invito guardando il pavimento.

La parte ora sgombra del parquet, quella esattamente al centro, era già stata segnata da un grosso simbolo. Ma a giudicare dal mosaico di altri disegni che l’uomo aveva cominciato nella parte destra, quello doveva essere un lavoro molto più lungo che era appena iniziato.

Notevole, un lavoro davvero notevole. Anche bello da guardare; ma se i suoi fossero stati presenti non l’avrebbero pensata allo stesso modo. Sua madre usava lucidare quel parquet due volte al giorno negli anni in cui avevano usato quella casa per le vacanze.

“Certamente posso fare una pausa,” rispose il dottore, seduto a terra accanto all’opera minore appena cominciata.

“È molto…geometrico e preciso,” considerò Will per mancanza di altri termini da utilizzare.

Forse avrebbe preferito definirlo _ultraterreno_ , e probabilmente ci avrebbe azzeccato.

“Uno dei motivi per cui le mie evocazioni a volte funzionano.”

L’uomo si alzò e, stando ben attento a dove camminava, lo raggiunse nella cucina.

Piccola stanza quella, con una sola finestra; il tavolo sotto ad essa era giusto per due e con le sedie voltate in modo che entrambi potessero guardare fuori.

Will indicò il tutto, “Ho pensato che… Ogni occasione è buona per approfittare dei pochi contatti con l’esterno. Tipo la vista.”

“Ti manca già?” chiese l’uomo brusco, prendendo posto.

Will espirò, si strinse nelle spalle rassegnandosi a quel tipo di reazioni scostanti e si sedette accanto a lui.

“Credo sia solo la consapevolezza di non poter lasciare la casa,” rispose calmo, “Ho trascorso molti giorni rinchiuso a studiare per gli esami e non mi sono mai lamentato…”

“Ma immagino che ti lamenterai a sufficienza nei prossimi mesi,” commentò il dottore.

Will ripeté tra sé e sé la parola _mesi_ e si costrinse a pensare che tutto questo l’aveva voluto lui e soprattutto che era necessario. No, non si sarebbe lamentato. Era giusto così.

“Queste porzioni sono abbondanti,” disse ancora il dottore, “Cerca di contenere ogni spreco.”

Will annuì. Probabile che fosse impossibile tirare fuori da quest’uomo una singola parola gentile.

Will si avventurò in un cambio di argomento, “Ha detto prima che _ogni tanto_ le sue evocazioni funzionano…”

L’uomo allontanò la forchetta dalla bocca e sbottò, “Ti ho già spiegato che non è sicuro…”

“Sì,” Will lo placò tirando su il palmo della mano, “Sì, non era quello che volevo chiederle. Volevo sapere di quell’ _ogni tanto_. Come…? Com’è stato?”

“Hai detto di aver sentito parlare di me,” dichiarò l’uomo lapidario.

“Beh, non… Non nei dettagli,” Will improvvisò, “Lei è più una leggenda che passa di bocca in bocca di chi ha aiutato,” tagliò corto.

“Per essere una leggenda dovrei essere morto,” rispose il dottore, “E così la gente mi lascerebbe in pace. Continui a parlare di questi che avrei _aiutato_. Chi diavolo ti dà la certezza che sia aiuto? Nulla di tutto questo aiuterà te. E tu lo sai.”

“Ho chiesto e lei ha risposto sì,” ribatté Will. Tralasciando di dire che il _sì_ era arrivato dopo una lunga opera di convincimento. “Per me questo è aiutare,” concluse facendo spallucce.

“Se qualcuno ti chiede di sparargli e tu lo fai…è anche quello un aiuto?” domandò il dottore.

“Dipende da qual è il motivo per cui quella persona lo sta chiedendo,” rispose Will con gli occhi fissi sulla sua forchetta.

Si riscosse e alzò il capo. Il dottore lo stava guardando come se l’ultima frase sentita non gli fosse piaciuta molto.

Will non aveva mai modo di scordarsi che aveva a che fare con uno psichiatra. Ed evidentemente uno bravo. Quello associato al fatto che era anche un occultista e un conoscitore della natura umana in modi che andavano anche oltre lo scibile terreno. Quegli occhi sembravano volergli esplorare ogni parte dell’anima come fossero detective alla ricerca di prove del delitto.

E la metafora era azzeccata se pensava a quanto temeva quegli occhi e la possibilità che il dottore capisse di lui quello che non voleva capisse.

Si sforzava lui stesso di non pensarci; un’espressione, una parola di troppo, un atteggiamento… Ogni cosa poteva dire troppo agli occhi di quell’uomo.

Nel finire la sua porzione, il dottore gli lanciò qualche occhiata di avvertimento. Infine vuotò anche il bicchiere davanti a sé e si alzò da tavola.

“Ti consiglio di non fare tardi la sera,” disse chinandosi verso di lui, “Dormi il possibile.”

Will cercò di fermarlo, “Non vuole che… La aiuti?” terminò la domanda quasi sussurrando.

Gli sembrava di essere l’unico a non fare nulla lì dentro. E sì che la richiesta era la sua, tutto partiva da lui. E poi perché non c’era verso di riuscire a conoscere il dottore un po’ di più?

“No,” rispose secco l’uomo, “Quanto concerne l’evocazione è strettamente un mio lavoro. Vedrai che avrai da fare anche tu. Molto da fare e molto presto. Riposati.”

Prendere sonno in quella casa e specialmente in quella camera era quasi impossibile.

Quando aveva trascorso alcuni giorni lì per i suoi viaggi di ricognizione aveva sempre scelto il divano della sala come giaciglio. E comunque non aveva dormito granché.

Adesso il divano era rovesciato da qualche parte su una delle pareti del salotto e quella zona della casa era comunque off limits. Gli toccava restare confinato nel posto in cui aveva dormito altre volte, ma in circostanze di certo più gioiose.

Ed erano quei ricordi a non fargli chiudere occhio.

Decise di alzarsi qualche ora e qualche breve sonnellino dopo, con la scusa di un bicchiere d’acqua, una tisana, guardare fuori dalla finestra… Ci avrebbe pensato nel tragitto da lì alla cucina.

Proveniente dalla sala, un tenue bagliore guidò i suoi passi nell’altrimenti oscuro corridoio.

Dall’apertura tra le due porte, stavolta più larga, vide il dottore seduto a gambe incrociate all’interno del grosso simbolo disegnato nel pomeriggio, la vernice ora asciutta e calpestabile. L’uomo era di spalle, a torso nudo, con le braccia lasciate morbide ai lati del corpo. Se Will tendeva l’orecchio poteva sentirlo mormorare parole in una lingua che non conosceva.

La scena gli mise i brividi, così foriera di quello che sarebbe successo, di quello che era il fine ultimo di tutti i loro preparativi.

Ancora una volta non si azzardò a fare nulla che potesse turbare quello strano ed inquietante equilibrio. Virò verso la cucina, optò per un bicchiere d’acqua che si portò dietro fino in camera, ma che non toccò affatto.

Annaspò per mettersi a sedere, l’aria gli tornò nei polmoni al terzo tentativo di respirare. Rimase bloccato sul letto a mettere a fuoco cosa era appena successo.

“Muoviti, è già tardi,” sentì la voce del dottore e poi il rumore di qualcosa che veniva lanciato nell’angolo della stanza.

Il secchio rotolò ai piedi del letto e allora Will si accorse di essere bagnato fradicio; il dottore l’aveva appena svegliato con una secchiata d’acqua gelida.

“Hai sentito?” gli urlò l’uomo dal corridoio.

Si passò una mano nei capelli per togliere l’eccesso d’acqua, tremando scivolò giù dal letto per seguire la voce.

“Era ne-necessario?” balbettò in piedi di fronte all’uomo, quasi irresistibile l’impulso di insultarlo.

Perché l’uomo stava sorridendo e quello era ancora più snervante che essere svegliato all’alba da una secchiata d’acqua. Cos’era il dottore, un sadico?

Will si sentì afferrare per un braccio, e ancora prima di capire come poter reagire fu trascinato nel bagno e spinto dentro la vasca colma d’acqua.

La temperatura la stessa di quella nel secchio. Will urlò e si dimenò per uscire, ma la mano del dottore lo rispinse in acqua.

Ormai rassegnato a subire, Will si aggrappò con entrambe le mani ai bordi della vasca. I denti non volevano smettere di battere.

“Vuoi già darti per sconfitto?” gli chiese il dottore.

Will lo guardò dalla sottile apertura lasciata dai capelli bagnati davanti agli occhi. Respirò a fondo un paio di volte, ma infreddolito com’era risultarono più dei lunghi brividi nascosti in un mormorio.

“Sai che ormai sei qui e non puoi più tirarti indietro, lo sai vero?” domandò ancora l’uomo, “Sai che se molli adesso, anche se siamo all’inizio, corriamo grandi pericoli?”

Will proseguì nel suo tacito seppur tremante sguardo fisso pieno di disapprovazione.

L’uomo si sedette sul bordo della vasca con in mano alcuni fogli. “Devi ripetere queste esatte parole, così come te le dico io, chiaro?”

Cominciava a non sentire più le dita dei piedi, e il fatto di avere i vestiti appiccicati addosso rendeva il tutto ancora più disagevole. Tuttavia strinse i denti e annuì.

Non conosceva la lingua, non aveva idea di cosa volessero dire le frasi recitate dal dottore, ma si impegnò per pronunciarle correttamente. Le sbagliò alle prime tre ripetizioni, perché non gli riusciva di parlare senza balbettare. Quando il suo corpo si acclimatò alla temperatura dell’acqua gli divenne più semplice.

Quella particolare procedura durò il tempo di recitare venti volte entrambe le frasi.

Quando il dottore si alzò dal bordo della vasca e gli diede il permesso per uscire, Will faticò a fare leva su gambe e braccia.

Il dottore lo prese per la vita, lo aiutò a lasciare la vasca e poi lo avvolse in un asciugamano caldo. Lentamente cominciò a massaggiarlo sulle spalle.

A Will non piacque la bella sensazione che ne trasse.

Lo allontanò con una spinta dell’avambraccio, “Faccio da solo,” borbottò.

L’uomo rimase al suo fianco qualche secondo; ad ogni attimo crebbe la convinzione di Will che stesse rimanendo lì per dire qualcosa del genere _Te l’avevo detto_ , oppure _Così impari ad infilarti in cose più grosse di te._

Ma in realtà il dottore non disse nulla e uscì dal bagno. 

Will si tolse gli abiti bagnati, si mise addosso un accappatoio e uscì sfregandosi i capelli.

“C’è del tè caldo, se vuoi,” offrì il dottore dalla cucina.

Stava sotterrando un’ascia di guerra che Will sapeva sarebbe stata presto dissotterrata di nuovo. Chissà quante altre volte, quello era solo il secondo giorno.

Tanto valeva cercare di collaborare.

Fece dietro front ed entrò in cucina, sedendosi accanto al termosifone. E proprio di fronte a dove il dottore stava usando i fornelli.

L’uomo si voltò e gli mise in mano una tazza calda. “Prendi il ritmo, sarà sempre peggio.”

“Perché?” chiese Will.

“Perché è così che funziona,” tagliò corto l’uomo.

“Sono…penitenze.”

“Te l’ho detto, chiamale come vuoi.”

“Devo soffrire.”

“Devi dimostrare di desiderare ciò che chiedi,” specificò l’uomo.

“Soffrendo,” stabilì Will, “E lei si diverte nel frattempo.”

L’uomo si voltò nuovamente a guardarlo, una mano stretta attorno al bordo del lavello, “Tu hai chiesto a me di…aiutarti. Ricordi?”

“Sì, lo so,” Will annuì. Bevve un sorso di tè caldo. Da sopra il bordo della tazza sbirciò l’uomo che stava sciacquando delle posate in fretta, con gesti bruschi, irritati. Aveva abbandonato i completi eleganti che usava come psichiatra per abiti più comodi come jeans e maglie più larghi della sua taglia.

Aveva le maniche lunghe arrotolate al gomito e sembrava riposato e pronto alla giornata nonostante Will l’avesse colto sveglio nel bel mezzo della notte.

E, ammise Will con una punta di fastidio, era tanto bello fuori quanto stronzo dentro.

Quindi molto stronzo.

E non uno stronzo pericoloso solo per i sentimenti, sembrava uno stronzo pericoloso anche per la salute.

Quell’uomo lo avrebbe massacrato per poi dargli contentini e tenerlo buono, e si sarebbe divertito a farlo. Doveva essere un po’ sadico, sì.

Il dottore chiuse il rubinetto, nel voltarsi colse Will a fissarlo.

“Dovresti smetterla con quegli sguardi accusatori.”

“Manca zucchero,” Will sollevò la tazza verso di lui.

Per tutta risposta l’uomo, con due o tre mosse secche, piegò lo straccio con cui si era appena asciugato le mani, sollevando un sopracciglio, ironico.

“Qual è il suo nome?” gli domandò Will.

“Come?”

“Qual è il suo nome,” ripeté piatto Will, “Non continuerò a chiamarla dottor Lecter, mi ha appena svegliato con una secchiata d’acqua.”

“Vuoi farmi credere che non conosci il mio nome?”

“Voglio farle credere,” rispose Will cambiando posizione sulla sedia, “Che lei non è nemmeno capace di dire semplicemente Hannibal, senza sindacare su ogni minima cosa che chiedo. Ad un certo punto, in quanto ad ostilità, anche lei ci mette del suo.”

Will terminò con un sorriso largo e falso in sua direzione. Poi ritornò serio, sorseggiò il suo tè e proseguì a guardarlo male da sopra il bordo della tazza.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Approfitto per ringraziare di cuore chi legge e lascia kudos su storie di anni fa.   
> Vi vedo sempre e non pensate neanche per un secondo che dare kudos o commentare una storia vecchia sia inutile o che passi inosservato.  
> Certo non a me.  
> Io ho il canale aperto con tutte le mie storie e non importa che siano di oggi o di otto anni fa; hanno lo stesso identico valore e ogni pensiero lasciato per loro mi riempie di gioia.   
> Len

Rimasero in un clima freddo, in tema con l’inizio della giornata di Will, per quasi tutto il resto della mattina. Finché Hannibal andò a chiamarlo in camera.

“L’altare è pronto,” gli disse solo, come fosse una specie di codice tra loro.

“Co… Cosa?” chiese Will alzandosi dal letto per seguirlo. “È pronto cosa?”

E non ebbe necessità di sentirselo ripetere perché sì, aveva capito bene, il dottore aveva parlato di _altare_. Perché proprio quello stava riconoscendo in sala, preparato sulla sommità del simbolo iscritto a terra.

Il lavoro di iscrizione era ancora al punto in cui l’aveva lasciato l’uomo il giorno prima, invece; dunque l’altare doveva essere più importante.

“Ci sono dei mobili rovesciati lì sotto?” chiese Will puntando il dito verso il grosso lenzuolo bianco che ricopriva la recente costruzione sopraelevata di quasi un metro.

“Solo i simboli importano,” rispose l’uomo, “Non come i simboli si ottengono.”

“Tipo il mio _battesimo_ di stamattina?”

L’uomo gli lanciò un’occhiata in cui Will lesse la frase _Sei meno stupido di quello che credevo_.

E nonostante non fosse certo della sua lettura, Will si offese comunque.

Un libro e una lunga asta di legno erano già appoggiati sull’altare. “Devo sedermici sopra?” domandò Will.

L’uomo annuì, gli indicò una delle estremità, “Lì, a gambe incrociate.”

Will prese posto mentre Hannibal faceva lo stesso, esattamente di fronte a lui, ma distante un paio di metri.

Capì cosa l’uomo gli avrebbe richiesto non appena lo vide aprire il libro e appoggiarselo in grembo.

“Seguimi mentre leggo, parola per parola,” annunciò infatti. E cominciò a leggere in quella lingua sconosciuta che Will captò subito.

“Aspetti, aspetti, Hannibal, ripeta,” Will non fece in tempo a chiederlo che la lunga asta di legno lo colpì sulla mano che aveva usato per gesticolare.

Si chiuse il dorso ferito nell’altra mano mangiandosi un’imprecazione.

L’asticella non era rigida, ma il dolore sulle nocche era stato improvviso e da togliere il fiato.

“Non farmelo ripetere più,” la voce dell’uomo era bassa ed inespressiva, “E la pronuncia dev’essere perfetta. In caso contrario ti assicuro che saprai bene quale parola hai sbagliato.”

Will attese di sentir diminuire il dolore alla mano. La scosse un po’, l’aprì e chiuse per accertarsi che le dita funzionassero.

Evidentemente il dottore gli stava dando modo di assorbire la nuova serie di regole da seguire, perché si era fermato anche lui; se solo i suoi metodi fossero stati meno…fisici.

Riprese la litania incomprensibile.

Will disse tre parole prima che l’asta lo raggiungesse ad una spalla.

“Merda!” esclamò, mentre con la mano andava a massaggiarsi la parte dolorante.

Subito il dottore colpì anche quella.

“Non imprecare, mai, durante queste preghiere.”

“Non può colpire più piano?” ringhiò Will con rabbia, “Non sono i simboli che importano?” lo sbeffeggiò.

Hannibal lo colpì ad una gamba.

“Stai chiedendo qualcosa di impossibile e pensi che ti venga concesso senza dare nulla in cambio?” urlò l’uomo.

“Voglio… Dare,” si difese Will con voce più lamentosa che agguerrita, “Ma questo non ha senso.”

“Tu gli hai dato senso nel momento in cui mi hai cercato. Per questo,” Hannibal allargò le braccia, “Per tutto questo,” ripeté. “Ora smettila di lagnarti o ricominceremo da capo dopo ogni colpo. Se invece incassi e ripeti la parola, e solo quella, in modo corretto, proseguiremo più svelti.”

Will espirò ed annuì.

Ripresero da capo.

Ma non furono più svelti perché la paura del dolore improvviso invece di concentrare Will lo rese più ansioso.

Sbagliò numerose volte e alcune delle botte prese furono così forti da fargli venire le lacrime agli occhi.

Il dottore non badava molto a dove colpiva.

Quando la preghiera lunghissima terminò, fuori era già buio e Will non riusciva a trovare una parte del corpo che non fosse indolenzita dalla posizione o dai colpi presi.

Mangiò qualcosa di veloce, un panino, senza neanche sedersi a tavola. Tanto sarebbe stato solo, perché dopo la preghiera il dottore si era chiuso di nuovo in sala a dipingere sul parquet. Lo aveva sentito mormorare qualche frase ogni tanto.

Will si infilò in camera e si levò la maglietta.

Quello specchio lungo che sua madre aveva tanto insistito per mettere in camera serviva allo scopo, adesso.

Lui non era uno che si specchiava molto, almeno non negli ultimi tempi, ma voleva assolutamente vedere i segni lasciati dai colpi ricevuti durante il rito sull’altare.

Un livido bello grosso stava per colorargli la parte centrale del braccio, sotto alla spalla. Si toccò per sentire se già faceva male.

Ancora no. Ma ricordava bene il dolore al momento della botta.

I lividi avevano un che di poetico. Si avvertiva sul subito il dolore che li provocava, forte, da piangere.

Poi tutto taceva fino a che il livido non emergeva in quel punto e allora ricominciava a fare male.

Come i ricordi.

Beh, avrebbe fatto male presto.

Altri segni sulle braccia, uno quasi sul fianco, di quando aveva alzato il braccio per massaggiarsi la testa, i dorsi delle mani rossi.

Doveva vedere ogni colpo preso come un mezzo per raggiungere il suo scopo. Ed era un mezzo accettabile.

Sì, era accettabile.

Un tributo a Dave. E in fondo cos’era, in confronto a ciò che Dave aveva dovuto subire?

Doveva dare un senso ad ogni minima offesa ricevuta nel corso del suo rituale per arrivare a ciò che desiderava. Ci doveva almeno provare.

Mentre si guardava allo specchio, e per la prima volta in mesi dritto negli occhi, riconobbe il viso determinato di chi non sarebbe uscito di lì senza ottenere ciò che voleva.

E allora quella determinazione doveva metterla in pratica.

Sentì gli occhi pizzicare, ma non voleva piangere. Non ne aveva il diritto e non ne aveva il tempo.

Alla porta una veloce tamburellata e poi il dottore fece capolino.

Will voltò il viso di scatto nell’opposta direzione per sbattere le palpebre e liberarsi anche del solo accenno di lacrime.

“Ti ho portato questa,” disse Hannibal mostrandogli il palmo aperto sotto al viso. Un vasetto al centro.

“È un unguento, da applicare sugli ematomi.”

Quello doveva essere il momento della carota, contrapposto a quello del bastone.

Con gli occhi fissi sulla pomata, Will sollevò una mano per prenderla e il dottore gliela afferrò per osservarla.

“Ehi!” Will tirò per riprendersela, ma l’uomo lo rimproverò con uno sguardo annoiato.

“Non possiamo aspettare che guarisca,” commentò l’uomo passando il pollice su ogni nocca, “Cerca di essere più svelto a seguirmi o la prossima volta farà più male.”

Era così calda la sua mano e piacevole il suo tocco. Che enigma di individuo, così pronto ad infliggere dolore e allo stesso tempo ad assicurarsi che lui fosse preparato ad incassare i colpi.

Stavolta Will tirò più forte e il dottore lo lasciò andare. “Che cosa gliene viene a dirmi come superare questi momenti? Non sono qui per soffrire?”

“Sei qui per dimostrare qualcosa,” ribatté il dottore, “Magari anche di sapere aggirare il dolore oltre che sopportarlo.”

“Va bene così, cercherò di non lamentarmi più,” Will guardò ovunque tranne il viso dell’uomo. Non era ancora sicuro di essere uscito dal momento emotivo di poco prima. “Se conoscessi quella lingua le chiederei di darmi il libro così potrei imparare la preghiera da solo tra una bastonata e l’altra, ma immagino che non conoscendo la pronuncia finirei per fare ancora più confusione.”

Udì il dottore sospirare. “Già,” disse come se l’idea fosse inapplicabile, ma comunque buona.

Non aveva certo il tempo di imparare una lingua lì dentro; non era lì con quello scopo. E le litanie sentite finora erano davvero lunghe.

“Imparerò,” dichiarò Will sicuro, “Un giorno reciterò ogni frase perfettamente.”

Di nuovo quella sensazione destabilizzante data dalla consapevolezza che la sua vita si svolgeva lì dentro adesso e che quel _giorno_ di cui parlava poteva essere fra un mese, tre, cinque. Forse fra un anno.

Il dottore annuì e mise la mano sulla maniglia per lasciare la stanza. Ma si bloccò.

“Perché è così difficile accettare che questo tuo amico non c’è più?” domandò, “Perché ti sottoponi a tutto questo per ottenere quei pochi minuti che non faranno altro che fartene sentire la mancanza ancora di più?”

“Devo sapere come sta,” mormorò Will. E pregò che all’uomo bastasse come risposta, perché si sentiva sul punto di sgretolarsi come una statua di sabbia.

“E se dovesse dirti che sta soffrendo? Cosa… Cosa avresti ottenuto allora?”

Il dottore rimase voltato verso la porta, mentre Will scuoteva la testa e stringeva i pugni.

“Non lo so,” bisbigliò stanco, dolorante e triste, “Non lo so, ma devo chiederglielo.”

Non fu più in grado di trattenersi, sentì le spalle letteralmente cascare, e di seguito una serie di singhiozzi che gli ricordarono i primi tempi in cui Dave era mancato. I primi tempi terribili in cui era stato difficile alzarsi dal letto, camminare, vivere. Sempre con quel peso sul cuore, costante, che non si alleggeriva mai.

Per un attimo sperò che l’uomo si voltasse e lo prendesse tra le braccia.

Fu un pensiero stupido associato a quello che lui era ancora a dorso nudo e sarebbe stato confortevole sentire sulla pelle il calore di Hannibal attraverso quella sua maglia di una taglia più grande...

Hannibal aprì la porta e mise un piede fuori dalla stanza. “Usa quella crema e riposati. È un consiglio.” Uscì e richiuse alle sue spalle.

Fu dal giorno successivo che iniziò una sorta di routine nelle loro vite, ogni giorno quasi identico al precedente; doccia gelata più bagno purificatore al mattino e frasi da recitare in continuazione. Sia nel freddo dell’acqua che su quell’altare, che dopo una settimana e mezza era diventato più un patibolo.

Will non aveva quasi più voce. E anche se non era trascorso ancora molto tempo, si sentiva come qualcuno che stava gridando da ore ma che nessuno ascoltava.

“Sembra che nessuno ascolti,” disse una sera dopo il rituale sull’altare. Una liberazione poter dire qualcosa di diverso da quelle incomprensibili frasi. Mentre come di consueto si massaggiava i punti dove Hannibal l’aveva colpito. “Sembra di invocare il nulla.”

Ora il dottore gli avrebbe detto che se pensava che un paio di settimane bastassero per il rito allora non aveva capito bene come…

“C’è qualcosa che non va,” ammise l’uomo.

Will sollevò di scatto la testa.

Il dottore, ancora seduto sull’altare, aveva un gomito appoggiato su un ginocchio e il mento tra le dita con fare pensieroso. “La porta si sarebbe già dovuta aprire, solo uno spiraglio, ma dovrebbe essere aperta. Invece non succede nulla. Mi chiedo quale sia il problema.”

E lo guardò in modo allusivo.

“Cos’ho fatto di sbagliato stavolta?” Will allargò le braccia, il cuore che gli martellava nel petto, ma tentò di rimanere impassibile. “Ho fatto tutto ciò che mi ha detto lei.”

“Già, me ne sono accorto, eppure…” Hannibal districò le lunghe gambe per scendere dall’altare, “Vorrà dire che aumenteremo l’offerta.”

“Che… Che vuol dire?” Will lo seguì con lo sguardo mentre l’uomo usciva dalla sala, “Che vuol dire aumenteremo l’offerta?” alzò la voce.

Aveva la vaga impressione che l’offerta in questione avrebbe avuto tanto a che fare col suo dolore.

“Mi dia un attimo di tregua!” si sfogò. Pur sapendo che tregue non erano previste e che, anzi, semmai sarebbero rotolati presto verso l’entropia.

Il giorno successivo qualcosa cambiò nella loro routine. Quando Will era già pronto per posizionarsi sull’altare, l’uomo si presentò davanti a lui con una scatola di metallo.

“Siediti qui,” gli ordinò spostando una delle sedie del tavolo della cucina.

“Ok…” rispose Will cauto, “Ma non potrebbe dirmi prima cosa sta per succedere?” si sedette il più lentamente possibile.

Il dottore, invece, trascinò una delle sedie di fronte a lui e ci si buttò sopra. La scatola atterrò rumorosamente sul tavolo.

“Posso solo ipotizzare le motivazioni per cui il rituale non sta ancora dando segni positivi,” disse Hannibal, “E fra le motivazioni compare il tuo categorico veto al sacrificio animale.”

Will si coprì una mano con l’altra, “Quindi è ora di amputarmi un dito?”

Hannibal sorrise ironico, “Se così fosse con quello che ho a disposizione probabilmente moriresti in una settimana. Poco pratico.”

Will inarcò le sopracciglia inquisitivo, ma l’idea che il problema fosse il suo categorico NO al sacrificio animale lo stava rincuorando.

“Ho bisogno del tuo sangue,” rivelò il dottore aprendo la scatola di metallo che conteneva diversi strumenti a prima vista medici; tubicini, aghi, provette… Erano molti, ognuno sigillato nel proprio sacchettino di plastica.

“Ha svaligiato un ospedale?” domandò Will.

“Sono anche un medico chirurgo… Lo ero,” rispose incurante il dottore.

Già. Will dimenticava sempre quanto poco sapeva di quell’uomo, e quanto avrebbe voluto saperne di più, se non fosse stato così restio anche solo a conversare.

Will allungò il braccio e glielo consegnò. Sovrappensiero, l’uomo gli afferrò il gomito tenendolo nella mano a coppa come fosse acqua.

“Metti una mano qui sotto il gomito,” gli ordinò lasciandolo, “Adesso chiudi a pugno.”

Quando Will chiuse le dita a pugno l’uomo gli legò il laccio emostatico al braccio.

Poi infilò le mani nella scatola e con tre rapidi gesti estrasse ciò di cui aveva bisogno. Aprì una delle buste che conteneva un lungo tubicino terminante con una farfalla e un ago. Un ago bello grosso.

“Ok,” mormorò Will voltando la testa dalla parte opposta.

“Allora la storia del sacrificio animale era vera,” disse Will per distrarsi, “Solo che lei sapeva che avrei detto di no. Altrimenti non avrebbe portato dietro tutto questo.”

“Tu sei un bravo ragazzo, Will,” rispose il dottore gelandolo.

Will dovette sul serio aprire e chiudere la bocca più volte, simulando una risposta, perché non gli uscivano parole. Era la prima, genuina, considerazione positiva che l’uomo faceva su di lui. E suonava così dolce alle sue orecchie.

Ci fu un attimo in cui i loro sguardi si incrociarono; Will avvertì la fresca carezza del disinfettante nell’incavo del gomito. Poi l’uomo, rapido, gli infilò l’ago nella pelle.

Will chiuse un occhio, di contrasto alla sensazione sgradevole.

“In questo contesto bravo significa stupido,” proseguì il dottore armeggiando con l’altro capo del tubicino dove attaccò un cilindro con all’interno uno stantuffo. Non appena lo fece il suo sangue iniziò a scorrere lasciando le sue vene.

Non era doloroso, forse lo era di più il commento fatto dal dottore per rovinare il complimento di poco prima.

“Già,” rispose Will, “Sono lo stesso stupido che vuole sempre…parlare col suo amico morto. Davvero crede che sia stupido non voler sacrificare nessuna vita nel frattempo?”

“Ma va bene sacrificare la tua.”

“È solo un prelievo di sangue,” sbuffò Will divertito.

L’uomo tornò a fissarlo. Con quello sguardo serio e penetrante che gli faceva intuire quanto pericolo c’era dietro l’avventura che avevano intrapreso.

“E va bene mettere in pericolo la mia,” proseguì il dottore.

A quel commento Will si morsicò un labbro.

Il dottore mise da parte le provette col suo sangue. “Apri il pugno,” gli disse, ed estrasse l’ago mentre premeva sul foro con un batuffolo di cotone.

Tolse il laccio emostatico e gli fece mettere l’altra mano sopra al batuffolo di cotone, “Premi forte e non alzare il braccio per un po’.”

“Non… Non c’è pericolo che lei muoia, vero?” domandò Will titubante, seguendo con gli occhi il dottore che si alzava per buttare gli strumenti usati. No, non c’era quel pericolo. Aveva letto il libro e quel pericolo non c’era.

“Non ne ho idea, tutto dipende da te,” rispose l’uomo.

Will inspirò a fondo girandosi verso la finestra. Fuori era quasi buio abbastanza da non riuscire più a vedere gli alberi.

“Da me,” ripeté imbambolato.

“Tutto può andare discretamente male o clamorosamente male, dipende dall’impegno e dalla sincerità d’animo che da te emaneranno.”

Will deglutì, “Andrà comunque male.”

L’uomo annuì, “È l’aspetto intrinseco del toccare mondi a noi inaccessibili. Quando vi abbiamo accesso perdiamo qualcosa di noi. E dobbiamo sapere in anticipo se ciò che perderemo è davvero sacrificabile,” Hannibal si sedette di nuovo accanto a lui. Gli afferrò la mano per sollevargliela e controllò il foro del prelievo sotto al batuffolo.

“Ha mai invocato per se stesso?” domandò Will, deliziato dall’improvviso clima più confidenziale che si era creato.

“Come credi che abbia imparato a farlo?” rispose il dottore senza offrire nulla più della retorica. Eppure Will sentiva che aveva già scoperto più di quello che si sarebbe mai aspettato.

“Allora avevo ragione,” commentò Will, “Ha deciso di farlo anche per gli altri perché sotto sotto sa che questo significa aiutare.”

Hannibal sollevò un sopracciglio, raddrizzò la schiena per guardarlo dritto negli occhi. “E chi ti dice che invece io non lo faccia perché sono un sadico?”

Will deglutì a vuoto, scrutò nei suoi occhi. “Lei… Lei ha cercato di convincermi a desistere,” si disse da solo.

Hannibal sorrise. “Beh, ad un certo punto smette di essere colpa mia ed inizia ad essere colpa tua, certo. Ma intanto sono qui. A fare…questo.”

L’uomo estrasse altre buste sigillate con all’interno gli strumenti per il prelievo.

“Cosa fa?” chiese Will.

“Il mio sangue è necessario quanto il tuo,” rispose l’uomo allineando davanti a sé tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno.

“Si infila quella roba nel braccio da solo?” Will lo toccò su una spalla.

“Non credo che farmelo fare da te potrebbe aumentare le probabilità di riuscita dell’impresa,” commentò Hannibal sarcastico.

Will espirò guardandolo storto.

“Però puoi legarmi il laccio,” disse il dottore facendogli penzolare il lungo tubo di gomma davanti al naso.

Will lo aiutò e poi rimase lì accanto, incapace di distogliere lo sguardo da quello che Hannibal stava facendo.

Affascinato da ogni mossa dell’uomo, così sicuro nei gesti, così preciso anche su se stesso, mentre si inseriva l’ago nella vena, lento, e solo una lieve smorfia sul suo viso.

Era una scena con un che di sexy e proibito. Non era previsto farsi certe cose da soli.

E Will si rese conto che avrebbe voluto essere in grado di farglielo. Essere lui a toccarlo, perforargli la pelle, prendergli il sangue con quella stessa lucida competenza.


	5. Chapter 5

Quella stessa sera, terminati entrambi i prelievi e ripulito tutto con cura, consumarono la cena esattamente nello stesso posto, seduti fianco a fianco di fronte alla finestra.

Era così buio che c’era molto poco da guardare fuori, tuttavia a Will sembrava strano quanto il dottore fosse più interessato al piccolo contenitore con dentro il loro sangue. Continuava a fissarlo con espressione seria.

Non che Will gli avesse mai visto molte altre espressioni in quell’arco di tempo, ma aveva imparato che quella in particolare non significava nulla di buono.

“Ne sono previsti altri?” domandò Will per spezzare l’atmosfera cupa.

“Mh?” Hannibal si voltò interrogativo.

“Chiedevo se dovremo fare altri prelievi,” ripeté Will.

“Probabile. Dipenderà tutto da quanto sarà utile il primo,” rispose il dottore.

Già.

Will sollevò il capo dal suo piatto, “Non gliel’ho chiesto. A cosa serve? Ho visto che li ha contraddistinti con un’etichetta, quindi hanno due scopi diversi.”

Hannibal lasciò cadere la forchetta nel piatto e si allungò fino al contenitore. Estrasse le due fialette e a Will mise in mano quella contrassegnata con la H.

Will la prese, ma si limitò a scrollare una spalla e sorridere.

“Devi berlo,” disse il dottore.

Will sentì la bocca aprirsi progressivamente in una O di stupore. Neanche disgusto, vero e proprio stupore.

Chissà perché tra tutti i possibili usi del loro sangue, quello non gli era nemmeno passato per la testa.

Troppo spesso si era ritrovato senza parole di fronte al dottore, troppo spesso gli aveva prestato ascolto senza sindacare su quanto era necessario fare. E troppo spesso avrebbe dovuto farlo ancora.

“Non può dire sul serio,” bisbigliò guardando la provetta che all’improvviso ne conteneva davvero troppo.

“Sono il tipo che scherza, di solito, vero?” ribatté il dottore con una smorfia, “Ecco perché mi fai sempre domande intelligenti.”

Si accasciò contro lo schienale, espirando come sconfitto, “Immagino che discutere della possibilità di attaccarmi malattie mortali sia inutile.”

“In questo contesto?” domandò il dottore senza aspettarsi una risposta, “Sì.”

“Ok…” Will chiuse gli occhi scuotendo la testa.

“Avrei potuto rovesciartelo in una bibita, apprezza la mia costante sincerità,” Hannibal fece saltare il tappo della sua fialetta e lo avvicinò alle labbra.

“Ma lei deve bere il mio?” realizzò Will rizzandosi di nuovo sulla sedia. Trattenne il polso del dottore con una presa decisa. In qualche modo quell’eventualità gli sembrava ancora più disgustosa dell’altra.

“Secondo te perché avrei prelevato anche il tuo?”

“Ma non dovrebbe… Voglio dire…” Will scosse la testa. Non sapeva come metterlo giù a parole senza praticamente rinnegare ogni cosa detta e fatta fino a quel momento.

Ma doveva provare ad indagare, gli sembrava importante.

“Perché ha accettato?” chiese Will, “Se sapeva che c’era tutto questo in ballo per lei, e così poco da guadagnarci rispetto a quanto doveva dare… Perché?”

Hannibal sorrise, “Forse volevo davvero…aiutarti,” rispose e buttò giù d’un sorso la fialetta.

Con la mano ancora stretta attorno al suo polso, Will lo vide fare non più di una smorfia e arricciare il naso. Guardò la fialetta nel suo pugno e scrollò le spalle.

“Sarebbe stato più divertente farlo come i vampiri. Succhiarlo direttamente dal collo o dal polso…” commentò borbottando.

Hannibal sollevò un sopracciglio e Will si rese conto che la sua frase scherzosa in realtà era piuttosto morbosa in sé. Però era vero, succhiarlo avrebbe fatto tutto un altro effetto rispetto a berlo da una fialetta.

“Magari la prossima volta,” ribatté il dottore, mentre Will prese respiro e buttò giù quella che poi era una sorsata di sangue.

Dovette appoggiarsi con la fronte sul tavolo per concentrarsi e cercare di non vomitare.

Se tutto questo si fosse rivelato una grossa perdita di tempo chissà a quali spiacevoli ricordi avrebbe dovuto far fronte nel corso della sua vita… No, era meglio che tutto questo funzionasse e quindi andava bene così, il pensiero lo aiutò a rialzare la testa; tenne la bocca semiaperta perché il sapore ferroso non lo avvolgesse completamente. Finché non deglutiva la cattiva sensazione era gestibile.

Il dottore non sembrava particolarmente a disagio invece.

“Quante altre volte ha bevuto il sangue di uno sconosciuto?” mormorò Will combattendo contro l’esigenza di deglutire.

“Mai,” rispose il dottore, “Nessuno ha mai barattato un sacrificio animale col proprio sangue. Tu sei il primo.”

Will chiuse gli occhi al pensiero sgradevole delle mani del dottore che compivano un atto tanto disgustoso. Ancora più disgustoso che bere un prelievo di sangue.

A notte fonda aveva ancora gli occhi spalancati e il sapore del sangue continuava a tornare e ritornare come e peggio di una cena pesante.

Anche finire la seconda bottiglia di succo di frutta non aveva aiutato per nulla. E comunque doveva stare attento alle preziose scorte, o Hannibal l’avrebbe strapazzato peggio del solito.

La notte non sarebbe di certo migliorata, e in più aveva litri di liquido nello stomaco che cominciavano a fargli sentire l’esigenza di lasciare il caldo del letto per andare in bagno.

Si alzò di malavoglia e infilò le scarpe da ginnastica solo per non gelarsi i piedi. Di solito girava scalzo, ma il dottore aveva pensato bene di togliere tutti i tappeti sparsi per casa e si era reso necessario l’uso delle scarpe.

Uscito dalla camera fu colpito dalla strana atmosfera attorno a lui.

La notte non era mai stata così silenziosa. C’era sempre qualche rumore a ricordare che il posto era abitato; il frigorifero che ronzava, il gocciolio del rubinetto della cucina, l’orologio che ticchettava.

Assoluto silenzio.

Premette l’interruttore e non solo la luce non si accese, ma Will non udì neanche il _click_ del pulsante.

Alzò lo sguardo sul grosso orologio da parete a forma di timone. Non poteva distinguere su che ora, ma era fermo.

Picchiettò sul vetro che copriva il quadrante, quando udì l’unico rumore chiaro in tutto quel silenzio: tre colpi alla porta di legno. Quella della sala.

Hannibal era sveglio, allora. E come al solito era al lavoro.

Perché bussare sulla porta? Si era chiuso dentro?

“Hannibal?” chiamò Will, “Ha bisogno di qualcosa?” chiese avvicinandosi alla doppia porta.

Prima che potesse aprirla sentì lo stesso rumore, tre colpi con le nocche. Stavolta su una delle porte in fondo al corridoio, dall’altra parte della casa.

Corrugò la fronte e percorse con rapide falcate la distanza fino all’inizio del corridoio, dove si trovava prima, vicino all’orologio. Guardò dove sapeva esserci le uniche due camere da cui il rumore poteva aver avuto origine.

Due camere che fino a quel momento non aveva avuto bisogno di visitare, perché il dottore stava in quella che era stata dei suoi genitori e lui si era sistemato nella sua.

Continuò a fissare nel buio quasi totale quella parte della casa, e ad un certo punto giurò di sentire la porta della camera di sinistra aprirsi. E mezza faccia sbirciare dalla fessura creatasi.

“Hannibal?” chiamò Will sicuro di ciò che aveva visto, “Che ci fa lì dentro?”

Perché quella era la camera che usava Dave e l’idea che il dottore ci fosse entrato senza chiedergli il permesso gli dava fastidio.

Fece un passo avanti e si bloccò.

Quella camera era anche chiusa a chiave, di regola.

L’occhio che sbirciava era ancora lì.

Will boccheggiò per chiamare di nuovo il dottore, ma desistette.

Che motivo aveva il dottore di restare lì a fissarlo dalla fessura della porta?

“D…Dave?” chiamò allora, sentendosi uno stupido idiota.

Ma chiunque stesse lì fermo a guardare, sbuffò una mezza risata e poi richiuse la porta.

E la casa era ancora il posto più silenzioso in cui Will avesse mai messo piede. Era così irreale che cominciò a credere di essere nel bel mezzo di un sogno.

Guardò verso la camera del dottore, qualcosa gli diceva che doveva svegliarlo o svegliarsi, una delle due cose.

Invece si immerse nell’oscurità del corridoio, passo dopo passo, sempre più vicino a quella porta.

Accostò l’orecchio alla _camera di Dave._ Fu certo di udire il cigolio delle molle del letto. Il suo palmo sudato scivolò sul pomello della porta e fu quasi tentato di prenderlo come un segno del destino: meglio non aprire quella porta.

Ma un altro rumore aumentò la sua curiosità.

 _La curiosità uccide il gatto_ , pensò mentre apriva uno spiraglio, solo uno spiraglio nell’oscurità.

E ancora non era sufficiente, se c’era qualcosa doveva vedere. Non sapeva cosa fosse ma doveva vedere.

La camera era sinistramente illuminata. Una luce che non proveniva da nessuna fonte reale; Will era certo che nulla in quella stanza era acceso e altrettanto sicuro che come era chiusa la porta erano state chiuse anche finestra e persiane. Per tanto tempo. Un anno ormai.

Ma vedeva molto chiaramente la sagoma seduta di spalle sul letto. E non sapeva come, ma l’aveva riconosciuto.

“Dave?” bisbigliò.

Nella sua testa i pensieri si accavallavano come onde.

Che parte del rituale era? Che stava succedendo? Se era Dave tanto valeva chiedere a lui ciò che desiderava, ci avrebbe provato.

Il cuore gli batteva forte, una strana sensazione alla bocca dello stomaco.

“Dave?”

La figura voltò la testa di scatto, come se l’avesse sentito solo in quel momento. Will poté vederne solo il profilo e riconobbe i lineamenti familiari dell’amico.

Abbandonò la mezza protezione che aveva trovato dietro alla porta semiaperta e si gettò all’interno della camera.

Fu allora che Dave si alzò, girò su se stesso e Will capì perché prima gli aveva mostrato solo una parte del suo viso.

L’altra parte non c’era, come fosse stata strappata dal morso di qualcosa di grande e affamato. Al suo posto era rimasto un ammasso di carne viva e parte di un cervello.

Dave apriva e chiudeva la mezza bocca rimastagli, gorgogliando, gemendo e ringhiando. L’amico sollevò le mani aperte e si buttò in avanti come pronto ad afferrarlo.

Will si sentì tirare all’indietro con un forte strattone, e come se fosse appena stato gettato su una parete fatta di budino. Ci passò attraverso con difficoltà e poi cadde di schiena sul pavimento duro.

Davanti a lui il dottore richiuse la porta della stanza.

Sentì l’uomo mormorare qualcosa in quella lingua in cui solitamente recitavano le loro preghiere e poi tutto tacque.

No, non esattamente.

Tutto tornò tranquillo, ma quell’assoluto silenzio in cui la casa era piombata non c’era più. Tutti i rumori della notte si potevano ora sentire. Di anormale non c’era più nulla nell’atmosfera.

“Cosa aspettavi a girarti e scappare?” il dottore gli urlò contro afferrandolo per un braccio e sollevandolo di peso da terra, “Che problemi ha il tuo istinto di conservazione?”

“Era Dave!” disse in parte giustificandosi, ma non capendo il perché dovesse farlo.

“Quello era Dave? Sei sicuro?” gli chiese ancora il dottore, sarcastico. Respirava rapido. A non conoscerlo Will avrebbe detto che si era spaventato.

“Aveva…” Will si indicò il viso per spiegare.

“Mi sono accorto che non aveva mezza faccia,” annuì il dottore, “Per te è normale?”

“Quello cosa c’entra? Che me ne frega di quanta faccia ha Dave? Se potevo parlargli…” Will fu sincero nella sua risposta e l’uomo dovette accorgersene perché la sua espressione cambiò.

“Quello era il suo aspetto da morto?” gli chiese Hannibal ora più calmo, parve perfino comprensivo.

“No,” rispose Will. “No, sono sicuro di no. Non è stato seppellito con quell’aspetto. Allora quella… Non era una sua manifestazione, vero?”

“Il libro che ti ho dato,” ricordò Hannibal, “Dovresti aver letto qualcosa su ciò che hai appena visto.”

Will dovette soffermarsi poco a pensare. Ora, a mente un po’ più lucida, era più semplice ricordare cosa aveva letto più e più volte.

“Ora mi ricordo,” disse Will, “Demoni che assumono le fattezze di persone care per attirare in trappola,” riassunse brevemente, “Non sarei riuscito ad uscire dalla stanza, vero? Mi aveva intrappolato… L’uscita sembrava fatta di una sostanza vischiosa e difficile da oltrepassare. Cosa voleva farmi?”

“Dannazione,” fu l’unico commento del dottore.

“Beh, questo è positivo, no? Si è mosso qualcosa,” disse Will speranzoso.

Hannibal aprì le braccia e guardò verso il soffitto, “In quale mondo può essere positivo questo? É chiaro che c’è qualcosa che non va. Non mi stai dicendo tutto, Will, questa manifestazione è proprio l’ultima delle cose che doveva succedere. Non va per niente bene!”

“Non so quale sia il problema,” si difese Will, “N…non lo so! C…credevo… Credevo che Dave fosse venuto per parlarmi, no? Come desidero…” mentì e distolse lo sguardo dal dottore per timore che la bugia fosse palese solo a guardarlo.

Hannibal lo prese per le spalle, lo spinse passo passo, lento ma deciso, sotto al lampadario. Accese la luce e lo fissò negli occhi, ma per fortuna non alla ricerca di una menzogna. Lo osservò a lungo come fanno i dottori, osservò le sue reazioni.

“Cosa…? Cosa c’è?” chiese Will a disagio per l’analisi silenziosa.

“Sei terrorizzato.”

“N…no, non è vero.”

Ma nel momento stesso in cui rispose si accorse della sua bocca secca, del balbettio, delle mani gelate, del cuore agitato.

Tenendogli un braccio attorno alle spalle, il dottore lo guidò verso la cucina, spostò una delle sedie e lo fece accomodare. Tirò fuori il necessario per una tisana e dopo aver messo un pentolino d’acqua sul fuoco prese il barattolo dello zucchero, riempì un cucchiaino e glielo mise davanti alla bocca. Con una mano a coppa sotto.

Will si sentì accendere in viso. Non era sicuro che il suo imbarazzo si fosse tramutato in rossore, ma ci avrebbe giurato.

Ad ogni modo accettò il boccone, che sciolse tra lingua e palato trovandolo di conforto.

Non era il tipo da rifiutare conforto quando gli veniva offerto, non ne era capace, neanche se proveniva da chi solitamente gli provocava la sensazione opposta.

Il sapore dolce offertogli da Hannibal era rassicurante, importava poco che fossero le proprietà dello zucchero ad aiutare in quel momento. A lui era sufficiente che il sapore del sangue fosse sparito.

Già, il sangue.

“Quello… Quello che abbiamo fatto prima, col sangue. È ciò che ha provocato tutto questo?” chiese Will.

Hannibal guardò fuori dalla finestra scuotendo il capo, “Non è quello l’essere che avrebbe dovuto rispondere.”

Dunque qualcosa stava interferendo. Per un attimo aveva creduto di poter già esprimere il suo desiderio. Per un attimo aveva creduto che fosse venuto proprio Dave stesso a concedergli udienza. Che stupido era stato.

Ed ora che sarebbe successo? A cosa avrebbe pensato il dottore?

“Parlami di Dave,” disse l’uomo. “Dimmi cosa gli è successo.”

Will deglutì abbassando lo sguardo.

Ecco, dannazione. Ecco a cosa avrebbe pensato il dottore.

Ad indagare più a fondo.

Will pensò in fretta.

No, non c’era bisogno di mentire su niente che riguardasse l’incidente.

“È finito fuori strada con l’auto. Ma era…piena notte e nessuno l’ha visto fino al mattino successivo. Poteva essere salvato, se fossero intervenuti in tempo.”

“E…?” lo invitò Hannibal.

“E cosa?” Will scrollò una spalla, “Non è sufficiente? È questo che è successo a Dave.”

“Tu. Voglio sapere come hai reagito tu alla notizia.”

Will allargò le braccia, “Non è piuttosto ovvio? Non bene.”

“Perché?” domandò ancora il dottore.

“Si rende conto che le sue domande sono assurde, vero?” ribatté Will ben conscio che il dottore invece poneva esattamente le domande giuste, quelle a cui lui non voleva rispondere. “Secondo lei come si reagisce alla morte delle persone care? Stappando champagne?”

“Andare ad invocare una divinità non è la reazione più comune.”

“Forse perché nessuno comune ha la possibilità che sto avendo io,” rispose Will, “Devo essere un ragazzo fuori dal comune.”

“Su quello non c’è alcun dubbio.” Hannibal lo disse accompagnando le parole ad uno sguardo che sciolse due o tre nodi in fondo allo stomaco di Will. Si sentì arrossire nuovamente.

“Cosa ti ha fatto arrivare a questo punto?” domandò poi il dottore picchiettando il medio sul tavolo, “Cos’è che ti lacera dentro tanto da non poter lasciare andare?”

Dopo secondi di silenzio Will bisbigliò, “Deve essere morto dopo ore di agonia,” il pensiero come sempre lo obbligò a chiudere gli occhi in un breve attimo di puro dolore. La gola bruciava e si chiuse attorno alle successive parole, “È morto solo, forse soffrendo molto. Vorrei… Vorrei sapere...”

“Vuoi sapere se ha sofferto,” dichiarò Hannibal, “E se ora sta bene,” aggiunse poi, ricordando il desiderio espresso da lui tempo prima.

Will annuì; una sola lacrima era già scesa e non c’era bisogno di sforzarsi per quello. Non doveva mentire sul dolore e quello era un bene. Il dottore avrebbe continuato a credergli.

“Voglio solo sapere come sta,” ripeté Will in un mormorio.

L’uomo si voltò verso i fornelli, lentamente, come se stesse ancora riflettendo sullo scambio appena avvenuto tra loro.

Si ripresentò a lui con una tazza fumante tra le mani, che gli posò di fronte.

“Hai…dimostrato una buona dose di sangue freddo lì dentro,” cominciò Hannibal. Si schiarì la voce guardando sempre fuori dalla finestra. “E non era coraggio, era molto meglio. Davvero non ti importava dell’aspetto del tuo amico. Poche persone non baderebbero a quello per focalizzarsi solo sull’anima che hanno di fronte. Quello… Quello fa di te una persona fuori dal comune.”

Bello quest’aspetto del dottore.

Troppo bello e troppo accogliente.

Non doveva abituarcisi così tanto, ma come poteva costringersi a non accettare un po’ di calore in qualsiasi modo l’uomo potesse offrirglielo?

Will sapeva perché si trovava lì, non si stava tirando indietro. Ma certe volte faceva paura l’idea di ciò che l’aspettava.

Certe volte faceva paura e il pensiero che il dottore era lì con lui lo rincuorava.

Hannibal non diceva mai nulla tanto per dirlo e quell’ultima frase era stata pronunciata con vera ammirazione.

“Ma ero…terrorizzato,” ricordò Will con un sorriso alzando la tazza di liquido caldo per mostrare gli accorgimenti presi contro il suo _terrore._

L’uomo era comunque convinto che la sua paura fosse legata in qualche modo all’incontro col demone. Meglio così.

Meglio, piuttosto che fargli intuire che erano tutte le sue domande su Dave e tutti i dubbi sugli esiti del rituale a terrorizzarlo.

“La situazione ti ha terrorizzato, non l’apparizione.”

Will annuì, “Ok.” Si tenne il complimento che in fondo sapeva essere veritiero. Non aveva temuto Dave.

Certo che no, era lì apposta.

Che fosse veramente Dave o l’entità poco importava.

“Finisci di bere e torna a letto,” concluse il dottore, “Domani si ricomincia.” 


	6. Chapter 6

Il breve momento di complicità e confidenza col dottore terminò il mattino dopo non appena l’uomo si presentò in camera sua con il secchio d’acqua gelata.

Ma stavolta Will era lì ad attenderlo, in piedi al centro della stanza, le braccia incrociate al petto.

L’uomo inarcò le sopracciglia con quel mezzo sorriso non troppo raggiante sul volto e da lì dove si trovava, sulla porta, gli lanciò la secchiata.

“Muoviti se sei già sveglio,” disse mollando il secchio a terra e uscendo dalla stanza.

“Bastardo,” bisbigliò Will. E poi rimase fermo mezzo minuto buono pregando di non essere stato sentito.

La seconda tappa era la vasca da bagno, come ormai sapeva bene. Si fece coraggio e raggiunse l’uomo.

Stava per entrare con un piede quando Hannibal lo sollevò di peso e ce lo buttò dentro senza preavviso.

Will annaspò nell’acqua, se possibile più fredda del solito. “Perché? Stavo entrando!” urlò.

“Ci avresti messo troppo, non c’è tempo da perdere.”

“Vorrei sapere quali sono i peccati che devo espiare con tutti questi bagni purificatori,” disse Will a bassa voce.

“Smettila di borbottare.”

“Borbotto quanto mi pare! Già espio tutte le mie colpe a stare con lei ventiquattro ore su ventiquattro!”

Si sfogò con una battuta che comunque avrebbe potuto fare anche il dottore stesso, se ne rendeva conto.

Gli arrivò il libro delle preghiere sulla testa.

“Ah!”

“Per essere uno dalla faccia tanto angelica, ce ne vuole per renderti simpatico ad una divinità qualsiasi che ascolti. Per ora ha risposto solo un demone. Fatti un paio di domande.”

Will considerò la frase mentre si massaggiava il bernoccolo sulla testa.

Oh, non aveva bisogno di farsi domande.

Ma battibeccare col dottore era la cosa migliore della giornata.

“Magari non è colpa mia,” rispose con una smorfia.

Hannibal assottigliò le palpebre, già sul piede di guerra.

Quando non gli dava l’asticella di legno sulle mani era anche simpatico.

“Ora taci e ripeti,” ordinò l’uomo, “Più tempo ci metti e peggio è.”

Will si abbracciò le ginocchia tremando, “Come se non lo sapessi.”

La sera a tavola Will trovò un primo e un secondo per cena.

Si sedette massaggiandosi un fianco.

“Oggi solo quattro bastonate, sto migliorando,” commentò.

Hannibal sollevò gli occhi al cielo, come sempre annoiato dal termine _bastonata_.

“Quattro?” ripeté l’uomo, “Ne ho contate almeno una ventina.”

“No, le altre sono state perché lei non sente bene,” ribatté Will, ignorando il fugace sguardo omicida del dottore, “Avevo pronunciato correttamente.”

“Certo,” gli fece eco subito Hannibal, “E lo affermi dall’alto della tua conoscenza. Mangia.”

L’uomo spinse il piatto sotto di lui e a Will la scena sembrò quella di qualcuno che si stava prendendo cura di lui.

Assurdo il pensiero, eppure erano le sensazioni che emanavano di più dal dottore. Al di là di quello che poi gli combinava nel corso della giornata, ma a causa di una richiesta fatta da Will stesso.

Cominciò a mangiare con maggiore appetito ad ogni boccone. Da giorni non facevano che aprire scatolette e scaldarne il contenuto sul fuoco, quello era il primo pasto ragionato ed imbastito da che erano entrati lì dentro.

E l’aveva preparato il dottore, che a quanto pareva era anche un gran cuoco.

“È ottimo, grazie,” mormorò Will.

Hannibal approvò le sue parole con un cenno del capo.

“Questa casa è tua, hai detto,” esordì il dottore poco dopo. Stava mischiando il riso nel suo piatto e Will pensò che se voleva sembrare casuale nella conversazione non ci stava riuscendo. L’uomo non lo guardava mentre gli poneva una domanda personale al di fuori di quello che erano andati a fare lì.

“Dei miei, sì,” rispose Will sorridendo.

“Ma sei certo che non si presenteranno qui nei prossimi mesi.”

Quella non era una domanda, l’aveva affermato. La prendeva alla larga, ma Hannibal gli stava chiedendo della sua famiglia.

Ok, bene, poteva rispondere.

E gli faceva piacere farlo, stranamente.

“Non vivono più nei paraggi.”

“Come mai?” chiese ancora Hannibal.

Difficile rispondere a quella domanda, non se l’aspettava. Si aspettava più un _dove vivono?_ ma era logico che il dottore indagasse sul _perché_. 

“Dopo… Dopo la morte di Dave hanno preferito…”

“La morte del tuo amico ha colpito così tanto anche loro?” domandò Hannibal.

Will fu grato di essere stato interrotto, perché la frase che stava cercando di dire non aveva molto senso. E infatti il dottore forse si era perso quel particolare, ma non aveva mancato di fare la domanda più logica.

“Come le ho detto, era come un fratello,” e lui gli diede la risposta più plausibile che aveva a disposizione.

“Un fratello? Non altro?”

“Dave non era il mio compagno,” disse Will.

“E non eri innamorato di lui?” chiese il dottore.

“Non in quel senso, non… Pensa che io fossi un innamorato non corrisposto che gli faceva da angelo custode senza pretendere nulla in cambio? Il mio era grande amore disinteressato? Perché continua a chiedermelo?”

“Perché le tue reazioni sono fuori controllo. Di solito si agisce così per amore.”

 _No, non è l’unico motivo che spinge ad agire così,_ pensò Will.

Tacque fingendo di avere un grosso boccone da masticare.

“Così i tuoi sono andati fuori città.”

“Più fuori dallo Stato,” mormorò Will.

“Li senti ancora?” domandò l’uomo.

Istintivamente Will sollevò gli occhi su di lui, come se Hannibal avesse appena toccato esattamente _quel_ tasto dolente. E l’aveva fatto, con estrema precisione.

“Mai dimenticarsi che lei è uno psichiatra, eh?” disse Will. Sospirò. “No, non li sento spesso. Qualche volta.”

“Come ti guadagni da vivere?” domandò subito dopo il dottore.

Stupito e grato che non gli avesse chiesto un _come mai?_ anche sul perché non sentiva più i suoi, Will rispose con sincerità, “Anche l’appartam…il monolocale dove sto è dei miei. Per il resto mi arrangio. Lavoro. Saltuariamente.”

“Cosa fai?”

Will appoggiò la forchetta nel piatto e si appoggiò allo schienale.

Erano troppe domande e in rapida successione. Prima o poi avrebbe detto qualcosa che non doveva dire.

“Quando tocca a me con le domande?” chiese di rimando all’uomo.

“Cosa può esserci che già non sai su di me?” ribatté Hannibal, “Non sei venuto a cercarmi proprio per quello? Passaparola, giusto?”

No, non sapeva proprio nulla su di lui. E quel poco che aveva sentito l’aveva interessato solo perché mai e poi mai prima nella sua vita aveva sentito parlare di invocazioni e possibili contatti con entità superiori, demoni e spiriti. Non era esattamente Hannibal Lecter che era andato a cercare, ma quello che sapeva fare.

Ma quella era un’informazione che il dottore non aveva.

“Non credo che le invocazioni siano l’unica cosa che può raccontare di sé,” spiegò Will, tralasciando di dire che neanche su quella parte lui aveva avuto bisogno di molte informazioni prima di decidere di contattare il dottore.

“Chi sono io importa poco qui,” dichiarò Hannibal.

“A me importa,” ribatté subito Will e se c’era una cosa che aveva imparato avendo a che fare col dottore era che le risposte che gli uscivano così senza filtro erano quelle più sincere e meno sagge da dare.

Non aveva senso desiderare di conoscere l’uomo così tanto, eppure lo desiderava.

Si era buttato a chiedergli di fargli da guida in questa incredibile avventura senza davvero sapere chi fosse all’inizio, ma adesso avrebbe tanto desiderato conoscere quest’uomo che poteva essere un bastardo insensibile tanto quanto una mente introspettiva capace, con poche parole, di farlo scoprire poco a poco.

Hannibal lo guardò serio mentre ripuliva la forchetta tra le labbra. Aveva un che di malizioso e divertito quello sguardo, come se Will avesse appena dichiarato qualcosa di imbarazzante.

Quindi se n’era accorto anche lui.

Certo, come poteva essere altrimenti? Hannibal ne sapeva molto più di lui sui comportamenti umani.

“Ha…?” Will cercò di cambiare discorso, “Ha finito coi simboli sul pavimento?”

“Non sono da finire, sono un continuo lavoro in corso,” rispose l’uomo.

Will pensò di indagare, ma non lo fece. L’uomo gli aveva concesso fin troppo quella sera e a chiedere di più si sarebbe scottato senz’altro.

Era un dilemma non da poco: volere disperatamente parlare con Hannibal, ma non potersi lasciarsi andare tanto da essere troppo sincero.

Il giorno successivo Will aprì gli occhi, stupito di non aver subito la solita sveglia brutale nonostante fosse mattino inoltrato.

Si alzò, usò il bagno e si vestì tutto senza incrociare Hannibal.

In cucina afferrò una delle fette biscottate già imburrate e se la portò in salotto.

Lì, trovò il dottore, seduto nell’angolo in alto a sinistra, poco lontano dall’altare, intento a tracciare nuovi simboli sul pavimento.

“Buongiorno Hannibal,” salutò Will.

L’uomo gli lanciò un’occhiata di sfuggita.

Un modo per dare ad intendere di averlo notato, ma di essere troppo impegnato nel suo compito per aprire bocca.

Will scosse la testa. Diede un morso alla fetta, riflettendo che se il rito del mattino era saltato, questo doveva essere molto più importante.

Eppure era un _lavoro in corso_ , come l’aveva definito il dottore.

Scrollò le spalle senza chiedere. Hannibal non gli parlava mai volentieri di quella che era la sua parte di evocatore in quella loro situazione, ma Will non sapeva se l’uomo semplicemente non aveva voglia di farlo o se dava per scontato che lui sapesse già molte cose, da voci sentite dalle famose persone che il dottore aveva aiutato.

Se l’uomo avesse saputo che nulla di ciò che aveva spinto Will a cercarlo era mai partito da quelle fantomatiche persone…

“Ho bisogno di te,” disse l’uomo.

Con quella semplice frase riuscì a tirare giù Will dalle nuvole su cui stava fluttuando col pensiero e a farlo quasi strozzare col boccone.

“Co… Come?”

“Finisci di mangiare e poi siediti qui, davanti a me,” indicò Hannibal poggiando il palmo della mano sul pavimento.

“Oh… Ho… Ho finito,” disse Will guardandosi attorno trafelato. Trovò il posto giusto dove appoggiare la fetta biscottata morsicata, accanto al porta ritratto con la foto di sua mamma da ragazza, e si precipitò dal dottore.

Perché l’aveva chiesto così gentilmente, no?

Perché aveva detto che aveva bisogno di lui.

E perché aveva voglia di sedersi di fronte all’uomo.

Seguì le indicazioni per non rovinare i disegni appena fatti e si sedette a gambe incrociate tra due simboli freschi di vernice bianca.

“Scopri le braccia fino al gomito,” dispose l’uomo.

Will sollevò le maniche della maglia esponendo gli avambracci; Hannibal gli prese un polso in una mano, intinse il pennello che stava usando in una ciotola contenente vernice rossa e poi, delicato, cominciò a scrivergli sulla parte interna del braccio.

Un brivido involontario percorse Will. Sentì comparire pelle d’oca via via su tutto il corpo.

Si fissò a guardare ora il pennello che gli solleticava la pelle, ora il viso attento di Hannibal piegato su di lui.

Cercò di non tremolare a contatto con le sue dita e, mentre si concentrava su quello, con le unghie dell’altra mano torturava i jeans.

“Non muoverti,” disse l’uomo, come se avesse compreso la fatica che stava facendo e come al solito gli stesse rendendo le cose ancora più difficili.

“Ci sto provando. Mi fa il solletico,” ribatté nel modo più stupido possibile, tanto un’idiozia detta valeva l’altra. La vicinanza con quest’uomo gli stava provocando tutta una serie di reazioni una più diversa dell’altra e non tutte erano di irritazione.

“Se funziona in questo modo non dovrò incidertelo sulla pelle con un rasoio, non sei contento?” chiese Hannibal.

Non visto, Will roteò gli occhi al cielo. “Non ho mai provato, magari mi piace tanto quanto farmi prelevare il sangue,” rispose ironico.

“Allora dovremo provare,” disse Hannibal, “E associarlo al tuo brillante suggerimento di succhiare il sangue direttamente dalle incisioni, dopo.”

Will deglutì a vuoto. Non sapeva quanto di morboso ci fosse in quella scossa di piacere appena provata, ma l’idea che Hannibal gli passasse la lingua su un taglio per pulirlo dal sangue evidentemente gli piaceva. Molto.

Che l’uomo era bello l’aveva già notato. Non aveva molto a che fare con il gusto personale, Hannibal era bello perfino nelle occasioni in cui si presentava come uno psicopatico dittatore. Era un fattore di lineamenti, struttura corporea, mani, occhi, labbra, capelli, timbro della voce. Tutto concorreva a renderlo attraente.

Ma adesso che lo guardava bene e che lo conosceva meglio di quando era entrato nel suo ufficio la prima volta, poteva accorgersi di quanto l’aggettivo gli calzava a pennello sotto tanti punti di vista.

Era bello il modo in cui faceva qualunque cosa, perfino quelle peggiori. Perché trovava sempre come proseguire, trovava sempre come aggirare un problema o risolverlo. Sapeva ciò che stava facendo, conosceva la materia come fosse stata la sua stessa vita e quello traspariva anche agli occhi di chi, come Will, si stava solo fidando senza avere molto più di quello a cui aggrapparsi.

Eppure si fidava, si era fidato fin dall’inizio. Talmente tanto che ogni tentativo del dottore di farlo desistere non era servito.

Aveva deciso di fare quella cosa e aveva deciso bene di farla con quest’uomo.

Peccato che non potesse esserci molto più di quella casa e ciò che sarebbe successo lì dentro, per lui. Il dottore sarebbe stato senz’altro piacevole da conoscere, al di fuori da lì. Beh, sempre se fosse stato interessato.

Non aveva idea di che cosa interessasse il dottore da quel punto di vista, e non aveva molta importanza, comunque.

Hannibal sollevò lo sguardo e lo trovò a fissarlo. Will si affrettò a tornare a guardare il suo braccio. La vernice cominciava a seccarsi e tirare sulla pelle.

“Cosa… Cosa porto scritto addosso?” domandò Will.

“Sono simboli positivi che dovrebbero scoraggiare altre… Altre apparizioni. Apparizioni con intenti distruttivi.”

“Questo significa niente più bagno del mattino?”

Hannibal sorrise.

Sorrise davvero alla battuta.

Will gli fece eco con una risata, “Altrimenti si cancella,” e si sentì stringere alla gola perché l’averlo fatto sorridere gli aveva dato una delle più calde sensazioni degli ultimi giorni.

“Sarà sufficiente che resti intatto per una giornata,” rispose Hannibal. Poi roteò gli occhi guardandolo dal basso, inarcò le sopracciglia prendendolo in giro già solo con lo sguardo. “Sei capace di restare sporco una giornata?” aggiunse.

“Posso provarci,” mormorò Will.

L’uomo prese il pennello più fine. Con quello riuscì ad essere incredibilmente preciso con una serie di linee molto sottili e corte tutte dritte al millimetro. Almeno dal punto di vista di Will.

Se era così necessario questo tipo di precisione, allora sarebbe stato altrettanto necessario tenere addosso le scritte intatte così come aveva richiesto il dottore.

Un altro paio di simboli con quella punta finissima e poi Hannibal tornò all’altro pennello più spesso. Passò all’altro braccio, ma non riportò lo stesso motivo, ne creò uno totalmente diverso e altrettanto oscuro per lui.

Ogni passaggio delle setole imbevute di vernice gli provocava piacevoli brividi lungo la spina dorsale. Vagò col pensiero alla ricerca della possibile sensazione che gli avrebbe dato lo stesso tipo di pratica su altre parti del corpo. Immaginò la schiena, il collo, l’interno coscia e poi, perché no? non vedeva che male ci sarebbe stato a scrivergli su tutto il corpo.

“Non ti crogiolare nella bella sensazione,” lo riprese il dottore all’improvviso.

Dio, da quanto stava lì a pensare di spogliarsi e diventare un foglio umano? L’uomo doveva essersene accorto.

Ma ancora aveva le dita del dottore strette al polso e ancora il pennello era un po’ come un sesto dito di Hannibal che gli carezzava la pelle in strani e arzigogolati motivi.

“È solo per la tua protezione, non abbiamo finito né coi bagni di acqua gelata, né con le preghiere che pronunci in modo terribile.”

Will deglutì prima di rispondere. E prese un po’ di fiato perché aveva paura di perdere la voce nel parlare, non ricordava una sola occasione in cui si fosse lasciato andare a pensieri tanto sensuali per qualcosa di apparentemente tanto sciocco. “Non sia mai che…mi riposo cinque minuti,” borbottò.

“Ogni cinque minuti di riposo tuo sono più o meno una decina di passi indietro che facciamo, per questo vorrei evitarli il più possibile.”

“Allora perché farlo?” domandò Will seriamente incuriosito dalla risposta. Del resto era certo che Hannibal volesse la fine di tutto questo molto più di lui. Non avrebbe voluto neanche cominciarlo.

“Perché devo pur portarti vivo fuori da qui, no?” Hannibal lo guardò stringendo le labbra e a Will passò la voglia di sorridere tutto d’un colpo.

Certo. Più semplice di così.

Il ritmo ogni tanto andava rallentato, ecco perché ci sarebbe voluto così tanto ad ottenere ciò che desiderava.

L’entità si sarebbe presentata prima se lui fosse stato strapazzato un po’ di più?

Non aveva intenzione di chiedere delucidazioni al dottore, nel caso all’uomo fosse venuto in mente di fare troppe domande, ma se era così allora rallentare non andava bene.

Fuori dalla sala, entrambi sporchi di vernice, chi per un motivo chi per l’altro, si fermarono sotto alla luce del lampadario per un’ultima occhiata.

“Non si dovrebbe alterare neanche se tiri giù le maniche, ma per adesso lascia che si asciughi meglio,” disse l’uomo. Si infilò nel bagno per lavarsi le mani dal colore che era colato sulle sue dita.

“Per la mia protezione, giusto?” commentò di nuovo Will. E Hannibal annuì guardandolo dallo specchio del bagno.

Will entrò nella sua camera. Chiuse la porta.

Non appena sentì l’uomo lasciare il bagno per ritirarsi nella sua stanza, Will afferrò un lembo del copriletto e, meticoloso quanto era stato il dottore nel disegnarli, cominciò a sfregare alcuni dei simboli per cancellarseli dalla pelle.


	7. Chapter 7

Annaspò levandosi le coperte di dosso.

Cercò aria inalando, ma non passò niente né dal naso né dalla bocca.

Si artigliò la gola e tentò di mettersi seduto, ma non trovava il modo. Solo le sue gambe e le braccia scalciavano, il resto era immobile.

Nell’oscurità intravide i contorni di un’ombra ancora più nera in contrasto. E stava seduta sul suo petto.

Lo fissava con due occhi giallo ambra e ripeteva

_Non è casa tua… Non è casa tua… Vattene_

Nella sua testa. Lo urlava.

Le parole ebbero il potere di farlo piangere.

E di farlo smettere di lottare.

Will abbandonò braccia e gambe e chiuse gli occhi.

La porta si spalancò sbattendo contro il mobile dietro. Rumore di vetri infranti. La luce si accese.

Il peso sul petto si fece sempre più leggero fino a scomparire e Will si sentì sollevare col busto dal materasso, si sentì scuotere.

L’aria tornò di colpo in lunghi e dolorosi respiri.

Will si aggrappò al corpo di fronte al suo.

Il dottore.

Hannibal l’aveva tirato fuori da qualunque cosa fosse l’incubo in cui si era ritrovato.

Era stato un incubo?

Ancora non riusciva a parlare.

E poi non avrebbe saputo cosa dire.

Si stava aggrappando a Hannibal come se non avesse abbastanza braccia per farlo e non voleva lasciarlo andare, nonostante l’uomo fosse rimasto rigido e sostenuto, come colto di sorpresa da tanto estremo bisogno.

E Will sapeva che tutta la sua paura era ingiustificata. Ciò a cui stava andando incontro era ciò che doveva essere; cercare conforto nel dottore era ridicolo, doveva smetterla.

Doveva.

Sentì Hannibal espirare, sciogliersi.

Le braccia dell’uomo lo avvolsero stretto, una sua mano gli coprì la nuca in un gesto affettuoso di protezione che gli incrinò il poco fiato che aveva ritrovato. Will nascose il viso nel collo di Hannibal e si lasciò cullare per un po’ così, finché anche gli ultimi residui dell’incubo non lo abbandonarono.

Doveva essere stravolto perché si svegliò il mattino dopo senza avere ricordo di quando si era addormentato.

Tra le braccia del dottore, come un bambino?

Si voltò verso l’orologio e sgranò gli occhi. Uscì da letto e camera in un batter d’occhio e trovò l’uomo in cucina.

“Perché non mi ha svegliato?” Si rese conto di non averlo neanche salutato. “Non starà ritardando il rituale per riguardo nei miei confronti?”

Non era nemmeno sicuro di cosa gli stesse chiedendo, in realtà la sua preoccupazione risiedeva proprio nel calore affettuoso che aveva sentito provenire dall’uomo la sera prima e nel quale si era rifugiato.

Non doveva succedere. Il rituale veniva prima di tutto. La parola _protezione_ usata nei suoi confronti lo spaventava. Non voleva riguardo se quello significava ritardare l’evocazione.

Hannibal sollevò il viso dalle mani in cui l’aveva nascosto. Lo guardò con sufficienza e un pizzico di fastidio.

Un uomo diverso da quello che l’aveva abbracciato stretto quella notte.

E Will ne fu grato e triste allo stesso tempo.

“Non confonderti,” disse Hannibal, “Se per un abbraccio pensi che mi importi qualcosa di quello che ti passa per la testa o che vuoi fare nella tua vita ti stai sbagliando di grosso.”

Ritornò a riposare il viso nelle mani a coppa. Solo brevemente, perché preso un lungo respiro spostò la sedia dal tavolo e tornò a fronteggiare Will.

“Tu sei convinto che quello di ieri era un incubo,” disse, e Will si strinse nelle spalle, “Non lo era. Qualcosa stava cercando di soffocarti. Nonostante la protezione. Non sto ritardando il rituale, molto chiaramente invece sto perdendo il mio tempo e devo capire perché. Serve altro sangue.”

Così dicendo si alzò e recuperò tutti gli strumenti per il prelievo.

Will considerò ciò che era successo la volta prima subito dopo quel particolare rito ed inghiottì un groppo d’ansia.

Era così che doveva andare, ma di notte faceva paura e coglieva impreparati.

Ma era così che doveva andare.

E il dottore stava solo cercando di velocizzare le cose, anche se non sapeva quali.

“La protezione non è servita a quanto pare,” disse l’uomo preparando ago e laccio emostatico.

Sollevò proprio in quel momento la manica di Will e passò il dito nel punto esatto in cui Will aveva cancellato alcuni dei simboli.

L’uomo guardò l’ombra sbiadita del disegno, poi lui, poi di nuovo il disegno.

“Si devono essere cancellati mentre mi rigiravo sudato nel letto,” si giustificò risuonando colpevole perfino alle sue stesse orecchie, “Ieri quando sono andato a letto c’erano,” mentì.

L’uomo sembrò accordargli la bugia con un cenno del capo; gli mollò le mani e si alzò per tornare all’armadietto con gli strumenti.

Ritornò a sedersi impugnando un altro pacchetto sigillato.

Quando lo aprì, Will riconobbe la sagoma di un lungo strumento con una lama affilata.

“Un bisturi?” mormorò Will, d’istinto tirandosi indietro col busto.

Il dottore sollevò lo strumento tra loro e lo guardò interrogativo. “Ho detto che serve sangue. E sto accogliendo il tuo suggerimento di qualche giorno fa. Potrebbe funzionare meglio, così.”

Voleva inciderlo e succhiare il sangue dalla ferita, Will riassunse la situazione tra sé e sé, deglutendo a vuoto, mentre si toccava il polso.

“Non taglierò dove stai toccando,” l’uomo lo notò subito, “Ovviamente. O reciderei una vena. Taglierò sulla carne, qui.”

Con la punta fredda dello strumento Hannibal gli toccò la parte carnosa dell’avambraccio. Proprio lì dove i simboli protettivi erano sbiaditi.

Will ricordava quanta fatica aveva fatto per cancellarli. Era probabile che l’uomo sapesse che non era opera del fato la loro quasi completa scomparsa.

Sapeva tanto di punizione.

E di punizione silenziosa, senza prima chiedergli nulla, senza accertarsene.

Sembrava quasi che Hannibal cominciasse a conoscerlo fin troppo.

“Ok,” disse Will. Allungò il braccio di più, verso il dottore.

“Ok,” ripeté Hannibal roteando il bisturi in aria, “Così. Ti lasci tagliare senza discutere.”

“Ci sono un sacco di vene…” commentò Will, “A dire il vero ne vedo più sull’avambraccio che sul polso, ma mi fido,” ribatté Will in un certo senso sfidandolo con lo sguardo.

 _Stiamo giocando entrambi ad un qualche gioco e nessuno dei due sembra vincere_ , pensò Will.

Si fissarono per diversi secondi, poi Hannibal mormorò secco, “E fai male,” prima di prendergli il braccio tra le dita e passare il bisturi lieve sulla pelle.

Il solo toccò aprì una strada rossa nella sua carne.

Fu tutto molto rapido, Will non poté dire di aver provato dolore, ma la visione di certo lo lasciò a bocca aperta. E sicuro che il dolore sarebbe arrivato, a saper attendere.

La linea rossa prese a gocciolare ai lati, ma il dottore si piegò su di lui e passò la lingua su tutto il taglio.

Per una frazione di secondo il sangue scomparve, la ferita parve sanata, poi si riaprì nuovamente in altri rivoli e l’uomo leccò anche quelli.

Will si sentì stringere all’inguine. Una fitta di piacere così intensa per la quale non si curò di indagare la causa: se la lingua del dottore o il morboso rituale che stava compiendo, se era la sensazione di stare facendo qualcosa di illecito o lo sguardo dell’uomo quando alzò il viso per guardarlo e si leccò le labbra.

Will non mascherò l’agitazione, non trattenne il respiro affannoso, né cercò di rilassarsi. Gli sembrava di essere diventato di pietra.

E Hannibal si piegò di nuovo su di lui.

Will anticipò la sensazione stringendo il bordo del tavolo tra le dita. Quando sentì la carezza della sua lingua inspirò di colpo e trattenne il fiato, stavolta.

Se il dottore l’avesse fatto un’altra volta, sarebbe probabilmente venuto nei pantaloni. O qualcosa di molto simile e mai provato prima; con quell’uomo tutto sembrava possibile.

Sempre leccandosi le labbra, come avesse appena assaggiato qualcosa di buono, Hannibal si voltò verso il tavolo e afferrò una delle garze. La bagnò di disinfettante e gliela premette sul taglio, che già sanguinava molto meno.

Aveva davvero tagliato con precisione millimetrica, esattamente quanto doveva tagliare.

E il sangue gli piaceva.

Non era solo un rituale, l’uomo conosceva la materia. Era sua tanto quanto l’esoterismo e la psicologia.

Col fiato corto, Will si portò braccio e garza al petto cercando di non incrociare quegli occhi.

“Lo sai che ora tocca a te, vero?” chiese l’uomo.

Will annuì, la mente un po’ annebbiata.

Avrebbe voluto dirgli di farsi un taglio sul collo, o uno sul petto, ma tenne per sé quei commenti dettati dalle sensazioni che probabilmente provava solo lui in quel momento.

Hannibal strinse il pugno del braccio su cui intendeva farsi l’incisione e ne praticò una più o meno identica a quella fatta a lui.

Quando il sangue cominciò a colare, gli avvicinò il braccio al viso.

Will si leccò le labbra prima di appoggiare la bocca su di lui. E non lo fece con l’intento di leccare, ma come se fosse pronto a succhiarlo. Le labbra schiuse sul taglio, così come avrebbe fatto se l’avesse baciato sulla bocca.

E, dio, voleva baciarlo.

Chiuse la bocca sulla ferita, mentre ci passava su la lingua. Non c’era sangue a sufficienza per succhiarlo ma, sebbene il sapore non fosse intenso come quello di un’intera provetta, a Will parve che tutto l’insieme di quei gesti superasse di gran lunga quanto fatto la volta precedente.

Sangue, contatto e sensualità, almeno per quanto lo riguardava.

Era certo di non essere mai stato così eccitato in vita sua. E per quello non gliene importava molto che Hannibal se ne accorgesse.

L’uomo sottrasse il braccio e ci applicò sopra una garza. Il tutto senza parlare e senza guardarlo, ma mortalmente serio.

Solo alla fine disse, “Ti aspetto di là, vicino all’altare,” prima di alzarsi e andarsene.

A Will sembrò tanto un invito a raggiungerlo e lasciarsi scopare sull’altare, per come si sentiva.

I suoi sensi erano decisamente in subbuglio, ma ogni tanto ancora ricordava del sesso rituale di cui il dottore gli aveva parlato all’inizio.

Si era ormai convinto che quella era stata un’esagerazione tirata fuori dall’uomo per convincerlo a desistere, e ne era sempre stato grato.

Adesso non era più così sicuro di esserne grato.

Attese di sentirsi meno incline a fare o dire cose di cui si sarebbe potuto pentire. Solo allora si alzò e camminò fino alla sala.

Non aveva sentito l’uomo pressarlo per raggiungerlo, nonostante fosse passato del tempo, quindi forse il dottore aveva compreso il suo disagio e…

“Togliti la maglia,” gli ordinò Hannibal non appena lui mise piede nella stanza.

Non era certo di quando fosse successo, ma il parquet aveva molti più simboli di quanti ne ricordasse.

Il dottore doveva trascorrere notti intere a lavorare a quella specie di opera infinita.

E a dispetto di ciò rimaneva, appunto, infinita.

“Mi hai sentito?” lo incalzò Hannibal.

Will trasalì. Nel buttare una rapida occhiata all’altare, ripensò ai desideri di soli pochi minuti prima.

Hannibal era in piedi davanti alla sua opera e aveva messo in fila tre barattoli di vernice. In mano teneva un pennello.

Will cominciò ad alzarsi la maglia piuttosto certo che Hannibal non avesse alcuna intenzione di saltargli addosso, dopotutto.

Passò davanti all’uomo tenendo la testa un po’ bassa, incerto se dire qualcosa di stupido per stemperare il suo nervosismo o di offensivo per vendicarsi di come l’uomo lo stava facendo sentire.

“A pancia in sotto,” specificò Hannibal spazzando via ogni pensiero di Will.

Lui, già seduto sull’altare, si rialzò e approcciò la tavola carponi stavolta. Ci si adagiò sopra e nascose il viso tra le braccia.

“Visto che gli altri simboli si sono cancellati così facilmente,” il dottore calcò sul _facilmente_ , “Troviamo un posto più sicuro su cui ripeterli.”

 _E magari anche una vernice permanente_ , pensò Will.

Se voleva la certezza che il dottore avesse capito tutto del destino di alcuni dei simboli sulle sue braccia, questa precauzione gliela stava fornendo.

Se davvero aveva capito, chissà perché non gli chiedeva spiegazioni.

Si trovavano entrambi in un vicolo cieco in cui la comunicazione era scarsa da una parte per sfiducia e dall’altra per una serie concatenata di bugie ed omissioni impossibili da confessare.

L’uomo si stava prodigando così tanto per proteggerlo che era quasi commovente. Ma Will era più propenso a credere che all’uomo non piacesse essere preso in giro.

La lenta carezza del pennello sulla sua schiena non aiutava a sedare del tutto ciò che lo scambio di sangue aveva svegliato in Will. Ringraziò quasi subito di essere sdraiato sulla pancia, sia per nascondere il possibile, sia per avere qualcosa contro cui appoggiarsi. Quasi un sollievo.

Quasi.

Ben presto non fu solo il pennello con la sua scia umida e solleticante, ma anche l’altra mano dell’uomo così poco discreta nei suoi intenti.

C’era il punto in cui il pennello disegnava e c’era quello in cui l’uomo, con la scusa di appoggiarsi per essere più preciso, lo toccava a mano aperta.

Era curioso il fatto che non stesse fermo, ma che dal collo alla scapola, alla spalla, accarezzasse con meticolosità e lentezza come stesse mappando ogni centimetro di pelle in quella zona.

Non visto, Will si morsicò l’interno del polso.

Altre carezze, più ampie, che partivano dal collo e scendevano lungo la spina dorsale. Il pennello non stava disegnando più, ma Hannibal sembrava volerlo ipnotizzare, avvolto in una calda coperta di piacere. Will paragonò quel momento all’abbraccio dell’uomo dopo l’orrendo incubo (o qualunque altra cosa fosse stata) di quella notte o alla tisana preparatagli dopo l’incontro con Dave.

Il bastone e la carota.

Anche se Will non era pronto a giurare che quanto fatto in cucina fosse da classificare nella sezione _bastone_.

Non poté fare a meno di pensare a quelle carezze anche in altri termini; come se l’uomo si stesse prendendo qualcosa di piacevole anche per se stesso, come se stesse sfidando Will a dirgli di smetterla, che non era un comportamento accettabile.

E Will si accorse che quella possibilità lo eccitava anche di più.

Da quello che sentiva, il disegno stava prendendo parti diverse di tutta l’ampiezza della sua schiena; in un attimo di lucidità Will si disse che era per rendergli impossibile cancellarlo. Al momento però non gli importava.

Andava contro i suoi principi e il motivo stesso per cui si trovava lì, ma voleva che Hannibal continuasse e che gli ricoprisse anche tutto il resto del corpo di simboli. Avrebbe trovato più tardi il modo di liberarsene, adesso era troppo confuso. Era troppo tempo che negava a se stesso una tregua.

La mano dell’uomo si fermò sulla parte bassa della sua schiena e premette, il pollice appena sotto al bordo dei suoi pantaloni. Il pennello scivolò sul fianco strappandogli un breve lamento tuttavia percepibile.

“Ho quasi finito,” mormorò l’uomo in un tono stranamente rassicurante, come se lo stesse sottoponendo ad una dolorosa operazione. Lo accarezzò con le nocche al centro della schiena, risalì fino alla nuca e lì avvolse le dita attorno al collo, senza stringere.

Era caldo da stordire.

Il pennello si staccò dalla sua pelle, tintinnò contro il bordo del barattolo quando Hannibal lo ripose.

Will si sentì stringere ad un fianco, mentre l’altra mano ancora lo copriva alla base del collo. Hannibal si mosse. Will si accorse che il viso dell’uomo era a poca distanza dalla sua spalla quando sentì il suo respiro caldo sulla pelle e i suoi capelli solleticarlo.

“Quando ti senti pronto puoi alzarti e rivestirti,” gli sussurrò Hannibal all’orecchio, “I simboli non dovrebbero cancellarsi questa volta.”

Si allontanò con un’ultima ampia carezza alla sua schiena, come a voler sottolineare la sua affermazione.

Non riusciva a prendere sonno.

Per quanto si sforzasse era lì con lo sguardo fisso al soffitto della sua stanza e non c’era verso di levarsi di dosso neanche una piccola parte del turbamento che Hannibal gli aveva suscitato in tutta quella giornata.

E non poteva essere solo lui facile all’emozione, doveva trattarsi anche di un qualche potere che l’uomo stava esercitando. Una sua capacità o roba del genere perché non era possibile dimenticarsi di qualunque cosa solo per delle carezze.

Tra l’altro date da chi, in una giornata tipo, nel migliore dei casi lo prendeva a legnate.

Ma quello faceva parte del motivo per cui erano lì.

Fino ad un certo punto, oltre il quale probabilmente lo stronzo si stava pure divertendo.

Eppure cercava di proteggerlo.

Da un pericolo che Will poteva minimizzare quanto voleva, però c’era.

Sì, sapeva che il pericolo c’era, come poteva non saperlo?

Ed era ovvio che lo sapeva anche il dottore. Non si era portato lì un ciarlatano, si era portato un esperto del settore. Il libro che aveva consultato all’inizio di quell’avventura gli aveva fornito le risposte che cercava, quelle salienti, e gli aveva confermato che il dottore non era un ciarlatano.

Le lancette dell’orologio ticchettarono nel silenzio e Will si voltò su un fianco. Gli sembrava di sentire ancora le mani dell’uomo sulla schiena. Di più se non la teneva attaccata al materasso.

Non aveva neanche tentato di cancellare i simboli, non aveva voluto fare nulla che potesse attenuare la bella sensazione che stava provando. Non avrebbe dovuto, ma se la stava godendo. C’era tempo per correggere questo piccolo peccato e tornare a fare quello che doveva.

L’orologio non ticchettava più.

Un anomalo silenzio avvolse tutta la sua camera.

I suoi sensi lo misero in allarme all’istante, ma quando di scatto sollevò la testa dal cuscino era già certo che qualcosa di invisibile fosse all’opera.

Una forza irresistibile lo trascinò giù dal letto, a peso morto, con un tonfo sordo contro il pavimento; la botta e lo spavento gli fecero espellere tutta l’aria dai polmoni. Dopo l’attimo di dolore irradiatosi dal gomito e dal fianco riuscì solo ad emettere un verso strozzato prima che la forza gli avvolgesse la parte superiore del corpo e cominciasse a trascinarlo fuori dalla stanza.

Era sicuro di stare urlando, così come era sicuro di scalciare e colpire ogni cosa al suo passaggio, ma non udiva nulla e quindi era come se tutto fosse stato insonorizzato. Non c’era modo di chiedere aiuto.

Will respirò, smise di agitarsi e aprì gli occhi. Alla fine la domanda era sempre la stessa: _perché lottare?_

Solo quando sentì il freddo gelido dell’acqua riconobbe il bagno e la vasca, sua fidata amica del mattino.

Ma come faceva ad essere piena adesso?

Beh, pazienza.

La forza lo spinse contro il fondo della vasca. E allora anche il poco fiato che gli rimaneva si inondò d’acqua.

Tossì fuori una boccata d’acqua e tutto d’un tratto prese un respiro che gli bruciò i polmoni. Però l’aria era tornata.

Sopra di lui, a pochi centimetri, il viso di Hannibal e la sua bocca che si muoveva. Ma non riusciva a sentirlo. Sembrava preoccupato, agitato. Non sembrava lui.

All’improvviso ricordò. Will ricordò com’era finito lì sul pavimento del bagno, completamente fradicio, infreddolito, e col petto in fiamme. L’udito tornò, così fu in grado di sentire se stesso urlare.

Tentò di mettersi seduto. Il dottore lo trattenne a terra con una mano sul petto. “Respira!” gli ordinò, come se il monito bastasse a rendere semplice l’azione.

Tuttavia Will si impose di ascoltare l’uomo; gli afferrò il polso e lo guardò negli occhi concentrandosi su lunghi respiri.

Lunghi e sempre meno dolorosi. Fino a che l’aria tornò del tutto.

“Mi senti?” chiese Hannibal.

Will annuì.

“Respiri bene? Senti dolore?”

Will considerò l’ordine delle domande e scosse la testa.

Allora il dottore lo afferrò per un fianco e lo ribaltò a peso morto sullo stomaco. Con uno strattone gli sollevò la maglietta.

Ci fu silenzio; l’unica cosa che Will avvertì chiaramente furono le mani dell’uomo sulla sua schiena. Ancora.

“I simboli sono tutti qui. Perfetti,” Hannibal sembrò parlare tra sé e sé.

Will si sentì di nuovo strattonare e riportare con la schiena a terra. La testa gli girava e questo improvviso e brusco maneggiamento era tanto brutto quanto l’essere stato prima trascinato per casa da una forza misteriosa e poi quasi affogato. Perché l’intenzione di questo demone era ucciderlo?

“A che gioco stai giocando, stupido?” gli urlò il dottore scuotendolo. Il collo della sua maglietta cedette e il rumore dello strappo bloccò l’uomo a mezz’aria. Continuò a tenere stretta tra le dita la stoffa, ma smise di strattonarlo.

“I simboli sono lì, eri protetto, eppure non è cambiato nulla. Tutto questo non è normale, capito? Non è normale!” Hannibal finì per ringhiare, “Tu non mi stai dicendo la verità ed io sono stufo!”

La sera prima stava per soffocare, ora quasi per annegare. Non era quello che doveva succedergli. Un conto era strapazzarlo, un altro conto era distruggerlo.

Will, intontito, cadde con la testa di lato. “Mi dispiace,” mormorò.

“Ti dispiace?” ripeté Hannibal, “Ti dispiace per cosa?”

“Non ho mentito.”

Era stanco, troppo stanco per tacere. E preoccupato che le cose non stessero proprio andando come dovevano. Qualcosa… Forse qualcosa gli stava sfuggendo di mano.

“Ho solo omesso parte della verità,” ammise Will. “Non potevo… Non volevo che lei sapesse…”

“Ero stato molto chiaro su quanto la lealtà era importante,” disse Hannibal, “Stai rischiando grosso. Dimmi cosa hai omesso.”

A Will tremarono le labbra.

Nonostante tutto non voleva dire, non voleva dirlo ad alta voce, non voleva sentirlo dalla sua stessa bocca.

Ma era l’unica cosa che avrebbe tranquillizzato perfino il dottore. Era l’unica verità che tutto sommato non cambiava nessuna carta in tavola.

“Dimmelo!” l’uomo lo strattonò di nuovo.

“È morto per colpa mia,” confessò Will, “Dave è morto per colpa mia.”

L’aveva pensato fin da subito. Si era preso la colpa lui e gliel’avevano affibbiata gli altri, senza possibilità di redenzione. Era colpevole.

Perfino i suoi genitori l’avevano silenziosamente accusato. Non direttamente, ma andandosene. Lasciandolo solo. Era colpevole.

“Eravamo qui e abbiamo litigato su… Su un viaggio in Europa programmato da anni e che Dave non voleva più fare,” un attimo di pausa e continuò, “Aveva… Aveva trovato un posto nell’azienda in cui sognava di lavorare e non voleva lasciarsi scappare l’occasione,” Will abbassò la voce, il solo ricordo di quella notte e di come tutto si era concatenato in una serie di eventi nefasti lo massacrava, “Sa cosa gli ho detto? Gli ho detto che questa non era casa sua. Vattene, gli ho detto. E l’ho mandato al diavolo fuori di qui in piena notte.”

Will non credeva ci fosse bisogno di finire la storia, ma ormai non aveva più molto da trattenere, almeno sul racconto di quella notte. Era necessario che il dottore sapesse quella parte.

“Ha avuto l’incidente in macchina qui, in piena campagna,” dedusse da solo l’uomo.

Will annuì. Si tenne aggrappato alle braccia del dottore che ancora stringeva nelle dita la sua maglietta.

“Non c’è nulla qui, nulla per chilometri. È stata una morte lenta, forse dolorosa… Ed era solo…” disse Will.

Hannibal parve riflettere qualche secondo. “Ora il tentativo di affogarti, prima il soffocamento notturno… È così che è morto Dave?” chiese serio. “Soffocato? Annegato?”

Will chiuse gli occhi e si strinse nelle spalle. Cercò di voltarsi su un fianco per trovare conforto appoggiando il viso contro il pavimento freddo.

Così Hannibal lo lasciò andare per sedersi accanto a lui. “Sto cercando di capire perché ti attacca. Se ha un nesso con la morte di Dave. Non ho mai visto nulla di simile. Trovo assurdo che sia il suo spirito ad attaccarti, ma non posso escluderlo a questo punto.”

Will colse l’occasione al volo, “E se fosse Dave? Se lo facesse proprio perché mi ritiene colpevole? Avrebbe senso. Non posso vivere sapendo che mi odia…”

“La regola base perché un’evocazione riesca è che la persona che desidera fare la richiesta, in questo caso tu,” disse Hannibal indicandolo, “Sia completamente esausta. È un po’ come il martirio, alla fine ti viene concessa l’apparizione. Ma tu hai mentito e con questo atteggiamento chiunque può entrare qui, anche un demone, una qualunque presenza, o perfino lo spirito di Dave,” Hannibal espirò frustrato; si vedeva che non gli piaceva non essere del tutto in controllo della situazione.

Maledizione. Non voleva che il dottore fosse preoccupato.

“L’unica cosa che non dovevi fare era mentire,” mormorò Hannibal.

“Mi dispiace,” ribadì Will, “Lei si è fidato di me… C’è ancora modo di rimediare?” si sentì sporco perfino a chiederlo. Ma dovevano, dovevano continuare senza indugi.

L’uomo non gli rispose. Proseguì a guardare nel vuoto, come in profonda riflessione.

“È per questo che sono qui,” mormorò Will, “Mi spiace non essere stato del tutto sincero, ma è solo per questo che sono qui. Per Dave. Non è cambiato nulla. Le ho taciuto le circostanze della sua morte, ma le ho chiesto di venire ad aiutarmi perché ho davvero bisogno di vedere Dave. Voglio solo che mi perdoni. Non posso continuare a vivere se non mi perdona.”

“E questa è la verità,” disse Hannibal con un cenno del capo. “Giuralo!” gli intimò con sguardo gelido.

Will non usò parole; non si sentiva in grado, di nuovo, di rafforzare con le parole le sue verità omesse. Si fece forza di aver confessato al dottore la cosa fondamentale. Sarebbe stato sufficiente così.

E si limitò ad annuire, senza guardare l’uomo negli occhi.

Trovò incredibile che Hannibal si alzasse e se ne andasse senza domandare oltre, senza indagare oltre.

Lui stesso avrebbe indagato oltre, fosse stato nei panni dell’uomo, perché ormai la motivazione per cui era lì era una bugia che ripeteva anche a se stesso.


	8. Chapter 8

Il malessere generale era dato dall’orribile esperienza notturna, ma Will sentiva che nel profondo era più spaventato da quello che aveva dovuto confessare al dottore.

Non tutto.

Non aveva detto tutto.

Ma aveva forse detto troppo.

Temeva che l’uomo avrebbe definitivamente abbandonato l’impresa se avesse saputo tutto.

No. Era certo che l’uomo avrebbe abbandonato quel posto all’istante se avesse saputo tutto.

Era vero che nessuno dei due poteva lasciare quelle quattro mura, ma Will pensava che Hannibal sarebbe riuscito ad inventarsi qualcosa per chiudere lì quell’esperienza in qualsiasi momento.

E non poteva, Will non poteva lasciare le cose a metà, non adesso che sembrava essere così vicino…

Il dottore aveva iniziato un gioco del silenzio piuttosto snervante dal momento esatto in cui aveva saputo la verità sull’incidente di Dave.

Il pranzo frugale era stato patetico nonostante la sua rapidità; occhi bassi e rumore di posate che cozzavano coi piatti, nient’altro.

Peccato, perché aveva imparato ad apprezzare ogni più piccolo momento con Hannibal. C’era sempre qualcosa che gli rimaneva dentro dopo avergli parlato, perfino quando entrambi mentivano o non si dicevano tutto.

Ma forse era giusto abituarsi all’idea che quella non era certo la sua vita e che non avrebbe mai più rivisto Hannibal dopo.

Anche il pomeriggio era trascorso in silenzio e in luoghi separati. Per Will una serie di ore spese sdraiato sul letto a pensare; per brevi intervalli la stanchezza aveva preso il sopravvento e forse si era anche addormentato, ma era tutto così apatico e surreale che non poteva esserne certo.

Se per rabbia, per ripicca, il dottore avesse bloccato lì il rituale, lui non avrebbe potuto fare nulla per proseguire da solo.

Cosa avrebbe fatto, allora?

Sarebbe tornato alla sua squallida vita fatta di rimorsi e notti insonni e pianti e disperazione?

Si mise a sedere di scatto sul letto, spaventato, perché gli capitava di rado di ammettere con tale lucidità in che baratro era sprofondato da un anno. Preferiva far finta che tutto avesse una soluzione.

In effetti la soluzione lui l’aveva trovata. Doveva solo portarla a compimento.

Era già buio fuori quando decise di raggiungere l’uomo nella sala.

Sperava di trovarlo al lavoro sui simboli, un minimo segno che il rituale comunque proseguiva.

Invece lo trovò seduto su una delle poltrone spostate nell’angolo a destra della stanza.

Un gomito sul bracciolo, il viso nascosto dietro alla mano.

L’uomo avvertì subito la sua presenza, ma non si voltò verso di lui. Tolse solo la mano dagli occhi.

“Sei ancora deciso a completare il rituale per chiedere udienza all’entità?” gli chiese.

Will esultò interiormente. “Certo, certo che sono deciso.”

“E disposto a tutto.”

“A qualsiasi cosa,” pronunciò più deciso del solito. Era stato troppo vicino a perdere ogni progresso fatto per far trapelare anche il minimo dubbio.

“Allora vieni qui,” gli ordinò Hannibal.

Will esitò a fare il primo passo, stranito dal tono rassegnato dell’uomo. Poi si animò per dare conferma a Hannibal della determinazione che già aveva messo nelle sue parole poco prima.

Si fermò a fianco della poltrona e allora l’uomo sollevò lo sguardo su di lui. Alzò una mano, infilò le dita nel bordo dei suoi jeans e invitò Will a mettersi di fronte a lui tirandolo gentilmente. E mai staccando gli occhi dai suoi.

Will trattenne il fiato. Le intenzioni di Hannibal erano palesi.

Quindi non era stato un parlare a vanvera tutto il vago discorso sull’aspetto sessuale del rituale.

E se l’uomo già era brusco normalmente, come sarebbe stato così irritato dai recenti avvenimenti e deluso nei suoi confronti?

Pazienza.

Se andava fatto, Will avrebbe accettato qualunque cosa.

Non aveva certo senso avere paura di questo.

Fu Will a distogliere gli occhi quando Hannibal gli slacciò i bottoni e senza attendere oltre lo toccò infilando la mano e chiudendola a coppa attorno alla parte anteriore dei suoi boxer.

Will chiuse gli occhi, respirò e si ancorò allo schienale della poltrona.

L’ascendente dell’uomo su di lui non era scemato affatto. Sembrava che niente potesse cambiare il fatto che si sentiva attratto da Hannibal; il suo magnetismo era qualcosa di irresistibile, soprattutto quello irradiato dalle sue mani.

Era già stranamente piacevole, a dispetto della situazione. Si sarebbe voluto sentire in colpa, perché si stava prestando a fare qualcosa di piuttosto squallido pur di non interrompere il rituale; eppure troppo spesso, negli ultimi giorni, aveva sognato di sentire quelle mani che conosceva bene stringere esattamente dove stavano stringendo ora.

Diventò duro con poche carezze e sentì il viso andare in fiamme.

Non aveva idea né di come sarebbero progredite le cose, né di che ruolo avrebbe avuto lui in tutto. Fino a qui era piacevole, ma sospettava non lo sarebbe stato per molto, considerate le parole del dottore sul martirio.

Mano a mano che diventava difficile restare in piedi, Will sfoderò ancora una volta la sua scarsa abilità a simulare indifferenza con le parole.

“Ti… Ti piacciono gli uomini,” mormorò con pochissimo controllo sulla sua voce. La sua necessità era più che altro rivolgersi all’uomo senza più dargli del _lei_. La considerazione era piuttosto stupida, ma non l’aveva mai chiesto al dottore, né gli era mai sembrato importante saperlo. A dirla tutta, l’attrazione che aveva sempre provato per l’uomo andava al di là delle inclinazioni sessuali anche per lui stesso.

“Quelli della mia età,” specificò l’uomo.

“Oh,” Will si morsicò un labbro per riuscire a rispondere. “Quindi questo è… Un sacrificio… Per te,” aggiunse tra un respiro e l’altro.

Hannibal rise. Uno di quei rari momenti in cui alle orecchie di Will quella risata suonò genuina e liberatoria, non sarcastica. Un suono che gli fece scorrere il sangue più veloce.

“No, penso che sarà piacevole,” disse l’uomo. La mano calda lo avvolse in un pugno e carezzò come a voler ribadire il semplice concetto.

Will non sapeva quanto di quel _piacevole_ sarebbe stato riservato a lui, ma avrebbe preso il possibile. In particolare dalle mani di Hannibal che sapeva come toccarlo. Ondeggiò in sincronia con i movimenti dell’uomo e si ritrovò suo malgrado ad emettere lievi gemiti.

Le carezze del dottore avevano una cadenza precisa e quel ritmo che non variava, lento ed ipnotico, lo stava facendo impazzire.

L’uomo si alzò dalla poltrona compromettendo il suo equilibrio.

Will si sentì una barca alla deriva e piuttosto impacciato nonostante non fosse alle prime armi. Guardò Hannibal, stavolta. Le palpebre pesanti gli resero la vista offuscata. Si tenne alla poltrona e rimase in attesa del bacio che stava per accadere, del contatto tra le loro labbra che finalmente avrebbe sentito, della scossa elettrica che di certo avrebbe provocato in lui perché non poteva essere nulla di meno…

Hannibal si protese, lo afferrò per un fianco e nascose il viso nel suo collo. Chiuse la bocca sul muscolo tra collo e spalla e Will si morsicò una guancia, mascherando il verso di piacere con un gemito roco.

Non era il bacio che si era aspettato, ma non se ne lamentò. Gli infilò una mano nei capelli in un invito a proseguire.

Poterlo toccare così, a dispetto del rapporto distaccato che l’uomo aveva instaurato tra loro fin dall’inizio, gli dava una sensazione di possesso che forse non aveva alcun motivo per provare, ma che non poteva confondere con nient’altro.

Erano lì insieme, loro due, soli, a fare qualcosa che nessun altro avrebbe compreso, incredibile e segreto.

Hannibal era suo.

Se non altro, era suo adesso.

Ci furono secondi di confusione tale che Will si accorse solo marginalmente di stare indietreggiando.

Solo quando l’altare gli toccò il retro del ginocchio si accorse di quanta parte della stanza avevano percorso.

Certo, era piuttosto logico che il luogo designato fosse l’altare. Non fece in tempo a pensarlo che l’uomo lo fece voltare e abbassare su di esso.

Non si ricordava se il pensiero gli fosse già passato per la mente o meno, ma l’altare era proprio dell’altezza giusta, sembrava essere stato fatto con precisione millimetrica.

Sentì le mani dell’uomo sotto alla maglia accarezzargli la schiena, il suo basso ventre strofinare in modo evocativo contro di lui, e poi i suoi pantaloni furono abbassati, scoprendolo.

L’espressione _martirio_ ritornò a presentarsi alla sua mente e gli sembrò finalmente chiaro il perché l’uomo non l’avesse baciato. Non era previsto che fosse piacevole, ovvio.

Will strinse i pugni ed inspirò strizzando gli occhi.

“Che cos’hai?” domandò il dottore alle sue spalle. Aveva bloccato ogni movimento, ma la voce affannosa tradiva una certa urgenza a continuare e Will ne fu deliziato, di nuovo, nonostante tutto.

“Ni… Niente. Che vuoi dire? Fallo e basta.”

“Fallo…?” l’uomo lo tirò su e lo fece voltare per guardarlo, “Fallo e basta?” La sua espressione corrucciata aveva del comico. “Ma hai una vaga idea di cosa stiamo facendo?”

“Che importanza ha?” rispose Will, solo successivamente rendendosi conto che era come aver risposto con un _no_.

Infatti Hannibal sgranò gli occhi.

“Non… Non così, ok?” spiegò Will in breve, ma Hannibal non pareva soddisfatto delle poche informazioni.

Will sbuffò. “Ho avuto altre… Altre esperienze. Con gli uomini. Non questa.”

Sperò bastasse perché non aveva voglia di sentirsi chiedere da Hannibal a che età aveva perso la verginità e con chi o altre stronzate del genere. Perché diavolo la stava facendo così lunga?

“E pensavi ti avrei piegato qui sopra, tirato giù i pantaloni e via,” disse il dottore con un chiaro gesto della mano.

Sì, era più o meno quella l’idea che si era fatto.

“Tu… Tu hai parlato di martirio,” mormorò Will in risposta.

Il viso dell’uomo tradì un breve attimo di divertimento che però decise di mascherare leccandosi le labbra. E quell’unico gesto insieme alla mano che gli teneva appoggiata su un fianco diede a Will una delle più forti sensazioni di tranquillità mai provate.

“Sono sempre sorpreso da quanta dedizione hai deciso di mettere in questa tua impresa,” rispose Hannibal. “Ma se ricordi bene ho parlato di essere esausti, e nel sesso quello si ottiene molto più facilmente attraverso l’orgasmo. E non sto parlando del mio.”

La frase fece calare nuovamente una coltre di caldo su Will.

“Oh,” mormorò solo. Mentre con la mente esaminava le parole del dottore e non poteva leggerci molto altro che l’intento dell’uomo, non troppo velato, di farlo venire fino allo svenimento.

Gli cedette una gamba e si appoggiò all’altare con una mano. Hannibal gli si avvicinò e gli chiese a bassa voce, “Quali sono queste _esperienze_ di cui parlavi?”

D’istinto Will si leccò le labbra e poi rispose piuttosto prevedibilmente, “Con…la bocca.”

Il viso di Hannibal tornò serio ed interessato.

“Tu?” domandò ancora l’uomo, “L’hai fatto tu o te l’hanno fatto?”

Sembrava stesse rivolgendosi ad un ragazzino e gli stava anche accarezzando la schiena mentre parlava, come dovesse rassicurarlo.

E a Will non dispiacque affatto.

“Entrambi,” mormorò roco.

Il dottore lo baciò su una guancia. Lo spinse finché lui non si sedette sull’altare e gli spostò le gambe in modo da potersi mettere in mezzo e all’altezza perfetta per aderire a lui in un abbraccio che gli rese tutto il corpo simile a gelatina.

“Sperimentavi?” sussurrò l’uomo al suo orecchio muovendosi contro di lui. Le sue mani ferme sulla parte bassa della schiena lo tenevano ancora più stretto a sé.

“Nessun esperimento,” rispose Will, abbracciandolo a sua volta, “So cosa mi piace.”

Hannibal lo baciò sotto all’orecchio, sul lobo, “E cosa ti piace?”

Voleva sentirselo dire. Era chiaro che Hannibal voleva sentirglielo dire.

“Tu. Mi piaci tu.”

Forse la cosa più sincera che Will gli avesse mai detto da quando erano entrati lì dentro. E una poco facile da nascondere, anche avesse voluto farlo.

Nell’udire la risposta, e forse riconoscendone la piena sincerità, l’uomo lo strinse più forte.

Quello fu cento, mille volte, la sensazione che Will aveva provato quando il dottore gli aveva dipinto i simboli sulla schiena. Quanto aveva desiderato di lasciarsi toccare da quelle mani, quanto aveva desiderato già allora quello che stava per succedere adesso.

Il dottore sorrise di sbieco, assumendo un’aria canzonatoria che in quel contesto risultò tremendamente sexy.

“Bene,” gli sussurrò poi sulle labbra, tanto vicino che Will pensò di poterlo finalmente baciare ed infatti schiuse la bocca.

Ma l’uomo gli mise una mano sul petto e lo spinse a sdraiarsi.

I pantaloni già slacciati scivolarono più giù ad una successiva carezza del dottore sulle sue gambe.

Will rimase scoperto di fronte a lui e di nuovo gli mancò il coraggio di guardarlo negli occhi. Li nascose dietro l’incavo del braccio, mentre pensava che all’improvviso quello che a tutti gli effetti era partito come un incubo, e che un incubo era previsto che fosse, si stava trasformando in qualcosa di molto piacevole.

Ed era previsto quello?

Non voleva chiederselo.

Non voleva chiedersi se gli fosse consentito o meno di provare piacere, così rimase nascosto dietro al suo braccio anche quando l’uomo gli posò la bocca sull’addome, facendogli contrarre ogni singolo muscolo.

Will strinse un pugno alla punta della lingua che tracciava la linea dal suo ombelico fino a giù, più giù, dove non riuscì a trattenere un verso deliziato nell’avvertire l’alito caldo di Hannibal solleticargli la pelle contratta del basso ventre.

Tutto in lui era teso nel modo più piacevole possibile. I jeans ancora avvolti attorno alle gambe non gli consentivano di muoversi o avrebbe volentieri allargato le gambe e fatto più spazio all’uomo.

Sentì il viso di Hannibal premere contro il suo sesso e un bacio bagnato posarsi sulla punta. Fu come essere assaggiato e quello gli andò dritto alla testa. Inarcò la schiena e domandò di più, con una voce che non gli sembrava la sua e con parole che aveva già scordato.

Ma Hannibal rise, lo afferrò in un pugno stretto e poi se lo fece scivolare tra le labbra.

Per qualche secondo a Will mancò voce e fiato. Si aggrappò al bordo dell’altare e sussultò. Ma non scoprì gli occhi.

Si concentrò invece su ciò che sentiva; deliziosi, osceni rumori umidi simili a quelli emessi a tavola gustando qualcosa di buono.

Il dottore se lo stava mangiando.

Eppure non sembrava volerlo stuzzicare, né torturare.

No, lo stava portando rapidamente a concludere.

E per la prima volta, la mente di Will si svuotò di tutto, di ogni cosa che l’aveva occupata nell’ultimo anno: Dave, il senso di colpa, quello che doveva fare lì in quella casa… Ci fu solo rumore bianco, e lampi rossi e neri dietro alle sue palpebre chiuse.

Invocò il nome dell’uomo quando fu al limite e, nei pochi secondi in cui fu pura e semplice estasi ad inondarlo, Will pensò che voleva uscire di lì, subito, che voleva provare a conoscere Hannibal come avrebbe fatto una persona normale in un contesto normale.

Che magari, col tempo, avrebbe anche potuto far innamorare il dottore.

Il piacere mano a mano scemò e ciò che rimase in Will fu la consapevolezza di essere ancora schermato dal suo braccio, mentre l’uomo probabilmente lo stava guardando e si stava compiacendo di quanto poco c’era voluto a ridurlo così, ansimante, languido, imbarazzato e caldo.

Era arrivato il momento di tornare a guardare. Will lo fece ad occhi socchiusi e capo inclinato. Cercò Hannibal che ricambiò con un’espressione intensa, senza nulla di derisorio, anzi. L’uomo si passò il pollice sulle labbra e se le leccò.

Quell’immagine sarebbe bastata a Will per una vita di fantasie erotiche a cui dare un volto.

Allungò una mano per invitare l’uomo a scambiarsi di posto, o almeno era quello che a lui passava per la testa nel fare quel gesto, invece Hannibal lo tirò verso di sé, lo fece scendere dall’altare per poi voltarlo e farlo riappoggiare così come l’aveva messo all’inizio.

Gli abbassò i pantaloni fino alle caviglie e senza dargli tempo per prendere un altro respiro ricominciò a dargli piacere ancora una volta usando la bocca, seppure in modo diverso.

Will sentiva le carezze umide della sua lingua attorno alla pelle sensibile tra le sue gambe. Ovunque passasse gli provocava brividi e mugolii. Non ci mise molto ad eccitarsi anche più della prima volta, stimolato dalla bocca e dalla mano del dottore che lo accarezzava davanti al ritmo dei suoi stessi baci.

Will perse la testa in un crescendo di preghiere e versi di apprezzamento.

Se il principio dell’essere esausto rimaneva, allora questa sarebbe stata una nuova versione di tortura da subire in quell’assurda situazione in cui si trovavano.

Ed esausto era finito a letto, nel suo, in compagnia di Hannibal, completamente nudo e nelle mani dell’uomo.

Letteralmente nelle sue mani, per diverse volte.

Ed ora che si risvegliava nel cuore della notte con il petto caldo del dottore contro alla sua schiena, ancora una volta si domandava se poteva sognare per un attimo che questa fosse la sua vera vita.

Non appena Will si mosse, la mano di Hannibal lo accarezzò tutto e si fermò tra le sue gambe, con un gesto possessivo che da solo bastò ad eccitarlo.

Di nuovo.

“È una fortuna che tu sia così ricettivo,” mormorò la voce roca e assonnata del dottore.

Will gli afferrò la mano per il polso col solo risultato di lasciare l’uomo libero di stringerlo con le dita.

Will rise, “Sarò morto prima di domattina andando avanti così. E non mi pare che l’entità si sia mostrata.”

“Si sarà messa a guardare,” commentò Hannibal facendolo ridere ancora più forte.

Era la prima volta che sentiva il dottore fare ironia, e quel tipo di ironia, sulla situazione. Soprattutto dopo i recenti avvenimenti.

“Quindi ora il piano è farmi perdere i sensi a furia di venire invece che prendermi a bastonate,” disse Will particolarmente felice di poter usare la parola _bastonate_ che tanto indignava il dottore.

“Possiamo fare un mix di entrambe,” rispose Hannibal.

Will gli lasciò andare il polso, dandogli così il permesso, oltre che il campo libero, per ricominciare.

E l’uomo fece esattamente quello.

Will sospirò. “Se vuoi davvero sfinirmi e prepararmi all’incontro con l’entità… Dovresti baciarmi.”

Parte di quella frase era sincera.

Hannibal rispose prima di tutto baciandogli una spalla. “Così avrebbe molto meno l’aspetto di qualcosa che deve essere fatto per necessità,” aggiunse poi.

Will sbuffò un’altra risatina. “Certo,” mormorò chiudendo gli occhi e sfregando la testa sul cuscino, “Il lavoro è lavoro,” ridacchiò un’altra volta, “Non farti distrarre da altro.”

Che l’uomo si tenesse pure il suo cinismo e le sue battute infelici su doveri e necessità.

Tanto Will sentiva da solo quanto Hannibal era coinvolto. E se non poteva contare su dei sentimenti, di certo poteva contare sulle risposte del corpo dell’uomo appoggiato al suo.

A Will bastò cercare il contatto col suo basso ventre. “Sembra che tu debba decidere se vuoi proseguire con un approccio professionale,” mormorò allungando una mano dietro e tirandosi contro il corpo di Hannibal. “O lasciarti un po’ andare.”

Lo sentì inspirare sul suo collo e abbracciarlo stretto.

Poteva anche fare il cinico, ma non poteva certo negare l’attrazione nei suoi confronti. E non ce la faceva più a guardare solo e non trovare soddisfazione lui stesso. Non quando era tutta la notte che aveva un corpo caldo accanto al suo che non aveva alcuna intenzione di respingerlo.

Infatti Will non dovette pregarlo.

Hannibal si appoggiò a lui con tutto il corpo.

Che in quella posizione sembrava anche più grosso di come appariva normalmente. Duro e solido in alcuni punti e morbido in altri.

Will si immerse in una serie di sensazioni tattili da associare a quelle uditive e olfattive che in quella stanza buia si amplificarono. Ora più che mai avrebbe dato qualunque cosa per baciarlo, ma anche solo per appoggiare le sue labbra su quella pelle, ancora, come fatto quando aveva assaggiato il suo sangue.

E si sentiva protetto. Qualcosa che non era sicuro gli fosse consentito. La stessa protezione di quando si era addormentato tra le sue braccia. In questo caso qualcosa di molto più sensuale, ma tanto tenero da commuoverlo.

Dopo tutto c’era qualcosa che Hannibal poteva desiderare da lui. Quell’abbraccio caldo era per entrambi.

Insieme si cullarono per un po’. Coi movimenti stanchi e deboli di Will, e quelli più decisi e concitati di Hannibal.

Per Will l’orgasmo fu l’ennesimo, quasi sofferto, una sorta di anelata liberazione. Ma poté concentrarsi su quello dell’uomo che si aggrappò a lui come in disperato bisogno, lo baciò e baciò ancora sul collo e ansimò parole in una lingua sconosciuta al suo orecchio. 

Cinico, sarcastico e pungente, il dottore, da definire bastardo solo guardando come l’aveva trattato da quando erano chiusi lì dentro.

Ma proprio nelle volte in cui si era ritrovato stretto tra le sue braccia, Will aveva pensato che vivere non era poi quella brutta cosa.

Forse c’era del dovere in quello che stava facendo il dottore, ma non era di certo quello che trapelava dai suoi gesti.

“Questo non ha nulla a che vedere con il fatto di meritarmi l’udienza con l’entità,” disse Will. Strinse nella sua la mano che l’uomo teneva ora adagiata davanti al suo viso, dopo averlo rilasciato dall’abbraccio. “Mi stai proteggendo da… Qualunque cosa stesse cercando di uccidermi.”

Non era certo del perché questa cosa gli fosse così chiara, ma con rammarico si rese conto che tutto quello non era per accelerare il rituale, ma per rallentarlo ancora una volta. Per dargli tempo di riprendersi, esattamente come i simboli che non avevano funzionato molto bene.

Hannibal si schiarì la voce. Si mosse lento alle sue spalle, ma lasciò che Will continuasse a stringergli la mano. “Cosa te lo fa pensare?” domandò.

“Ogni cosa,” rispose Will, “È come se niente potesse toccarmi mentre siamo… Così.”

Quella particolare sensazione di essere protetto era piuttosto forte.

“Ammesso che tu abbia ragione,” gli concesse il dottore, “Qual è il problema?”

Will pensò bene a cosa stava per rispondere.

“Solo… Il tempo… Non abbiamo tempo da perdere.”

Bene, meno male che aveva anche riflettuto sulla risposta.

Alle sue spalle l’uomo rimase in silenzio un secondo di troppo. Di nuovo si schiarì la voce. “Non ti ho mai dato tempi certi, ho sempre parlato di mesi e mesi per il rituale, quindi non preoccuparti di quanto tempo perdiamo.”

Will strizzò gli occhi e fece l’esatto opposto con la mano di Hannibal, la lasciò andare. Provava dolore al solo aver concepito una scusa così patetica da offrire all’uomo, perché non ne aveva un’altra. Ma non voleva che Hannibal capisse quante erano ancora le omissioni da parte sua.

In realtà Will pensava che quella era stata la notte più significativa degli ultimi anni della sua vita e pensava che il suo tanto cercato incontro con il dottore fosse una delle azioni più intelligenti mai fatte.

Ma non aveva più molta importanza ormai, perché significati e azioni intelligenti si perdevano dietro al vero motivo per cui lui era lì.

Hannibal si slegò dal loro abbraccio e scivolò fuori dal letto.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siamo al capitolo nove.  
> Inutile come sempre ripetere che è volato il tempo.   
> Significa che sono passate nove settimane e che siamo ben oltre la metà. La storia si concluderà col tredicesimo capitolo e perciò… Siamo lì.  
> Spero piaccia, spero stia piacendo.  
> Vedo che qualcuno sicuramente legge; non so bene se il conteggio è giusto perché recentemente ci sono stati problemi con applicazioni discutibili che utilizzavano l’archivio per permettere di far leggere le fanfiction dal telefonino.   
> Dal mio piccolo colgo l'occasione per fare l’appello di non usare certe applicazioni, perché chi le crea guadagna soldi tramite pubblicità e abbonamenti, ma di base usa quello che l’archivio contiene. Che non è di sua proprietà.  
> AO3 è libero, gratis e gestito da persone che lo fanno per amore e passione e che non ci guadagnano nulla, così come non guadagna chi pubblica le proprie storie qui sopra. Che qualcuno usi tutto ciò per fare soldi facili col lavoro altrui è ignobile.  
> Per fortuna ci siamo mobilitati in tanti e l’app è stata tolta dal mercato. Una bella soddisfazione.  
> Comunque dicevo che di certo (conteggio corretto o meno) qualcuno che apre queste pagine c’è, perciò se continua a farlo mi auguro che sia buon segno.  
> Una volta terminata la condivisione di questa storia non so bene come proseguirò.   
> Altre storie pronte non ne ho, ma sto lavorando a tante. Col ritmo con cui edito e col fatto che una storia breve spesso e volentieri si trasforma in una a capitoli ci vorrà senz’altro un po’.  
> E poi sto giocando a Death Stranding e la mia nuova passione per i gameplay registrati si è allargata; prima li guardavo soltanto, ora li faccio. Questo peggiora il mio bisogno di scrivere perché figuriamoci se non voglio usare Cliff in una storia, il problema è che all’alba dei quattro video postati e di altri sei da postare c’è proprio poco che si sa su di lui.  
> Dopo aver finito il gameplay di Resident Evil 6 poi, la campagna di Chris (che è diventato più un lungo commento sull’amore di Chris e Piers ovviamente), ho perfino iniziato a scrivere una Nivanfield. Non so se vedrà mai la luce, perché davvero inizio seicento cose e ne finisco due, però non dispero, magari sì.  
> Sto meditando una lunga serie di post che mette in parallelo Hannibal coi tarocchi, mia altra grande passione…   
> E va bene.  
> Se a Natale ci risentiamo al massimo vedo quante di queste cose sono riuscita a portare a termine.   
> Non serve dirlo che se avete lo stomaco di guardare una che gioca senza alcuna cura per i personaggi che ha in mano e senza alcuna cognizione del posto in cui si trova (che in Death Stranding porta a bei risultati) siete tutti i benvenuti a chiacchierare con me sul canale. Io gioco in inglese, ma ovviamente parlo in italiano. A volte mentre Sam corre per lande desolate o mentre Leon spara (e manca) un Licker mi scappano anche discorsi filosofici. Ma più che altro parolacce, lo ammetto.
> 
> Allora vi lascio al capitolo nove e buonissimo fine settimana a tutti.  
> Len

Will lo stava osservando da diversi minuti, anche se Hannibal non se n’era ancora accorto. O forse fingeva di non accorgersene.

Non erano trascorse che poche ore da quando erano entrambi usciti dal letto e dall’ultima volta che l’uomo lo aveva accarezzato, ma il pensiero andava alle sue mani costantemente proprio quando gli era lontano.

Considerando che la loro unione o comunque ciò che scaturiva da essa non era esattamente rivolta ad esaudire il suo desiderio, Will avrebbe dovuto evitare Hannibal, evitare in particolare di incoraggiare questa nuova attività all’interno del loro rapporto.

Ma si stava rivelando difficile anche solo trovarsi nella stessa stanza con lui e non pensare a quanto bene era stato quella notte.

A quanto bene poteva stare ancora. E ancora.

Scosse la testa sperando di darsi una svegliata. La frase corretta che doveva ripetersi era _Sono qui per un altro motivo._ E più preciso di così non sarebbe potuto essere.

Per convincersi di ciò che aveva appena pensato, si allontanò da lì.

Hannibal non era il motivo per cui era lì, stare tra le sue braccia e fare finta di essere innamorato di lui non era il motivo per cui si trovava lì.

Innamorato.

Quella era un’espressione che di certo non poteva permettersi di utilizzare.

Un flash doloroso di un viso sorridente e un paio di occhi azzurri gli accecò i pensieri. La ragazza che Dave stava frequentando all’epoca dell’incidente e di cui lui non ricordava neanche il nome. Ma l’aveva vista, solo una volta.

Chissà che fine aveva fatto? Chissà se era stata innamorata di Dave e se la sua scomparsa aveva gettato anche la vita di lei nel caos?

Non ricordava il suo nome perché non gliene era importato nulla di chiedere a Dave. Una ragazza era un ostacolo in più ai programmi che avevano fatto insieme. Quando Dave gliel’aveva accennato mostrandogli una sua foto sul cellulare, Will aveva solo sperato che fosse una cotta passeggera.

Ed ora non avrebbe mai saputo se era stata una cotta. Beh, non l’avrebbe saputo nessuno, neanche Dave. Neanche la ragazza.

Quindi come poteva permettersi di fantasticare sulla sua personale cotta per il dottore?

A chi importava?

Hannibal doveva aver ripreso con i lavori in sala. I rumori provenienti da quella stanza strapparono Will ai suoi pensieri.

Si guardò attorno rendendosi conto di essersi perso gli ultimi minuti; non ricordava di aver percorso tutto il corridoio e aver raggiunto la stanza di Dave.

Diede un rapido giro alla maniglia, ritirando in fretta la mano, come se a farlo rapidamente potesse evitarne l’apertura.

Per fortuna era chiusa dall’ultima volta e, se il suo subconscio l’aveva condotto lì per accertarsene, adesso poteva stare tranquillo.

Ancora un colpo dalla sala.

Strano, aveva pensato subito ad una martellata. Anche gli altri colpi gli erano sembrati martellate contro il muro.

Come se Hannibal stesse appendendo un quadro.

Ma al di là del fatto che non c’era alcun motivo per cui il dottore dovesse dare martellate al muro, c’era anche l’assurda ritmicità dei colpi.

Ora li sentiva. Ripetuti, precisi, uno dopo l’altro come fossero le lancette dei secondi dell’orologio.

Come fossero passi.

Passi vicini.

Voltò il viso verso la cucina e sotto l’arco della porta aperta, stagliata, prese forma una sagoma scura.

Will avvertì l’irrazionale ed ingiustificata paura nelle mani che gli tremavano. Ma sorrise di sbieco.

Mentre chiudeva gli occhi per non vedere, e mentre si dava del vigliacco, fece in tempo a cogliere il luccichio di qualcosa che volava verso di lui e un dolore lancinante alla mano sinistra.

Come sempre gli accadeva in questi episodi, gli sembrò di aver perso altri minuti della sua memoria quando si ritrovò Hannibal a fianco all’improvviso.

L’uomo aveva un cipiglio preoccupato e le labbra contratte in un’espressione di dolore.

Ma quello che urlava era lui e non sapeva perché.

Lo capì quando si guardò la mano sinistra, sollevata davanti al viso di Hannibal. La trapassava un coltello da cucina di quelli sottili ma affilati e il sangue scorreva come se qualcuno si fosse dimenticato di chiudere il rubinetto.

In tutta quella confusione di dolore e panico, Will fece poco caso a come il dottore agì in fretta estraendogli il coltello.

Una volta fuori sembrò più corto di quanto non gli era sembrato infilato nella sua mano.

Non voleva chiudere il pugno, non voleva neanche muovere le dita, il dolore che già provava e quello che poteva irradiarsi ad ogni minimo movimento erano un deterrente a fare qualsiasi cosa.

Lasciò che il dottore gli avvolgesse la mano in un asciugamano e si fece accompagnare in bagno.

Tempo dopo, dopo le fitte lancinanti date dalle operazioni di disinfezione e dopo quelle dei punti che l’uomo gli aveva messo su palmo e dorso della mano, Will si trovò seduto sull’altare a stringersi al petto la mano fasciata stretta. Il suo fisico già provato stava cominciando a non poterne più, quell’ennesima ferita gli aveva fatto incassare la testa nelle spalle. Il dottore avrebbe dovuto colpirlo adesso con la sua asta, sarebbe stato un modo rapido per fargli incontrare l’entità.

Se quella desiderava solo che Will fosse stremato…

Ma dannazione, non si trattava più di cercare di soffocarlo, ora quest’altro essere danneggiava il suo corpo. Perché questo differente modo di agire?

E se la protezione non stava funzionando allora perché l’entità non si presentava semplicemente e gli lasciava esprimere il suo desiderio? Lui si sentiva stremato, eccome, l’entità avrebbe dovuto solo guardarlo per accertarsene.

Gli crollò la testa in avanti, tra le spalle curve.

Hannibal lo raggiunse, lo prese tra le braccia e lo baciò sui capelli.

E se faceva tenerezza a Hannibal, allora doveva essere proprio messo male.

Provò con tutto se stesso a non ricambiare l’abbraccio dell’uomo, sarebbe stato molto più semplice se fosse riuscito ad allontanarlo, ma quella era un’altra delle cose che non aveva la forza fisica di fare.

Non sentiva più tanto dolore alla mano, il dottore era stato bravo con quello, ma era tutto il resto ad essere insopportabile.

Perché ci voleva così tanto?

Non voleva lamentarsi, no. Ma perché ci voleva così tanto?

L’uomo cominciò a baciarlo sul collo, a mordicchiarlo piano, gli infilò una mano nei capelli e gli fece inclinare la testa per avere più agio su quella parte del corpo. In poco tempo Hannibal aveva imparato il modo più rapido per svuotargli la testa di cattivi pensieri e riempirgliela di pochi altri, tutti piuttosto monotematici.

Avrebbe dovuto dirgli di no e il dottore si sarebbe fermato e si sarebbe allontanato.

Gli sarebbe bastato dire di no e qualche altra bugia e avrebbe trovato successivamente il modo di continuare a perseguire lo scopo con cui aveva varcato la soglia di quella casa.

Perché sapeva bene che quello che stava facendo l’uomo serviva a proteggerlo e che non gli era possibile cancellarselo di dosso come aveva fatto coi simboli disegnati. Ma non riusciva a dirgli di smettere.

E il fatto che l’uomo lo stesse facendo con quella passione, con quell’urgenza, che dietro a quei gesti ci fosse anche il bisogno di proteggerlo era ulteriore motivo di confusione per Will; come poteva dirgli di smetterla?

Sull’altare, ancora una volta. A gemere piano perché non aveva neanche la forza di fare quello. Però tenne le braccia abbandonate dietro alla testa e la mano ferita fuori dal bordo dell’altare e neanche per un secondo ebbe paura di vedersela trafiggere di nuovo.

“Ingoi,” disse Will all’improvviso rivolto al soffitto, “Ha un che di rituale anche ingoiare, immagino. Un po’ come succhiare il sangue, giusto?”

Alzò la mano fasciata davanti al suo viso e la guardò stagliata contro il bianco della parete. La sala cominciava a diventare fredda, l’altare era freddo, nonostante fossero entrambi vestiti.

Accanto a lui Hannibal sbuffò. “Brillante deduzione,” rispose trascinando le parole, stanco, “Se la smettessi di riferirti al rituale del sangue come fosse un film di serie Z sui vampiri…”

Will provò a chiudere e aprire la mano. Strinse i denti alla leggera fitta. “Non importa come lo definisco. Il risultato è lo stesso. Succhiare,” scrollò una spalla, “Non è male.”

“Quale dei due?” chiese Hannibal e poi rise della sua stessa domanda.

“Non essere così pronto a pensare che vederti leccare e succhiare il mio sangue sia stato meno interessante di… Questo,” Will si indicò le parti basse guardando l’uomo.

A Hannibal tremolò un angolo della bocca nel tentativo di reprimere una risata.

Forse ormai era questo il modo giusto per affrontare gli avvenimenti terrificanti che di tanto in tanto si presentavano a loro; ridere, fare finta che non fosse poi così grave, scherzarci su.

E Hannibal sembrava stranamente assecondarlo; non aveva fatto parola dell’incidente, non aveva fatto alcuna ipotesi, nulla.

Però l’aveva tenuto sdraiato su quella tavola per tutto il tempo possibile. E chissà per quanto sarebbe andato avanti così pur di tenerlo al sicuro.

“Dovremmo farlo entrambi,” disse Will sollevandosi a sedere. Con la mano sana cominciò a sbottonare i pantaloni del dottore, “Sai…” continuò mentre finiva i bottoni e infilava la mano all’interno del lembo aperto, “Anche la reciprocità ha un che di rituale.”

In tutto ciò non un cenno da parte di Hannibal. Non l’aveva fermato né l’aveva rimbeccato con qualche battutina, l’uomo lo stava osservando con un braccio dietro a sollevargli la testa e l’altra mano sul petto. Aveva una bellissima espressione fiacca sul viso; di quelle che non rovinavano i lineamenti, però. Lo addolciva e lo rendeva ancora più bello.

Will gli spostò i capelli dalla fronte, gli accarezzò la piccola cicatrice sul naso e passò l’indice su uno degli zigomi pronunciati. Senza aspettarsi un invito da parte dell’uomo, si abbassò su di lui mentre gli abbassava anche i boxer.

Che cavolo stava facendo?

Perché proponeva ulteriori modi di posticipare il realizzarsi del suo desiderio? Perché si stava mettendo i bastoni tra le ruote da solo, assecondando l’idea del dottore di creare questa sorta di barriera protettiva tutta costituita di energia positiva?

Era quello che pensava, eppure la sua bocca non aveva esitato a posarsi sull’uomo e il solo sentirlo gemere aveva azzerato ogni dubbio che aveva su come sarebbe proseguito quel pomeriggio.

Ci avrebbe riflettuto su dopo.

Dopo questo. Dopo l’ennesima concessione che voleva farsi.

Desiderava sentire il sapore della sua pelle, desiderava avere la possibilità di far entrare in contatto con l’uomo ognuno dei suoi cinque sensi.

Voleva baciarlo, ma in fondo andava bene anche così.

Era un momento che si era ritagliato tutto da solo e non capitava spesso di poterlo fare con Hannibal. Preso dal fervore dell’iniziativa, stava già aumentando il ritmo, facendoselo scivolare sulla lingua muovendosi tanto svelto quanto svelto pompava il sangue nelle sue vene.

Il dottore lo bloccò con una mano e Will fu stupito di constatare quanto non voleva smettere. “Cosa c’è?” chiese all’uomo appoggiando poi le labbra sul suo ventre, come per fargli presente che non aveva alcuna intenzione di allontanarsi.

E l’uomo deglutì a vuoto prima di prendere un lungo e sofferto respiro. Non sembrava proprio uno deciso a smettere.

“Hai detto che dovremmo farlo entrambi,” mormorò afferrandolo per il bordo dei pantaloni e tirandolo verso di sé, in modo da averlo di traverso all’altezza della sua bocca.

“Non credevo nello stesso momento,” ridacchiò Will, tuttavia felice della piacevole svolta negli eventi.

Certo era meno concentrato su ciò che voleva fare, adesso che stava scivolando lentamente tra le labbra dell’uomo.

Rimase per un po’ a bocca aperta a godere del momento, che poteva quasi considerare familiare, ormai, poi scoprì che provare a replicare quello che Hannibal gli stava facendo su Hannibal stesso era un ottimo modo non solo per riuscire a portare a termine ciò che aveva cominciato, ma anche per ampliare la gamma di sensazioni da trarne.

La bocca dell’uomo su di lui ed insieme il suo sapore sulla lingua gli stavano facendo perdere la testa rapidamente. O più rapidamente del solito. Sapeva di stare emettendo versi ad ogni movimento della testa di Hannibal una serie di “Mmmmh” ritmici, intrattenibili.

E non aveva alcuna intenzione di trattenerli, in ogni caso, non ne vedeva affatto il punto.

Aveva esposto all’uomo, non troppo velatamente, il suo desiderio di _ingoiarlo_ ; aveva poco da imbarazzarsi nell’esternare quanto la cosa gli stava piacendo.

Artigliò una gamba del dottore e si fermò, aprendo la bocca per prendere fiato e lamentarsi un’altra volta.

Hannibal accompagnò i successivi movimenti del suo capo con lunghe carezze al retro delle sue cosce, al fondo della schiena, al petto, al collo; Will dovette appoggiare il viso su una sua gamba, mentre attendeva di raggiungere il limite, ma cercava anche di aiutarsi a raggiungerlo muovendo i fianchi e scivolando fin dove Hannibal gli permetteva di arrivare.

Se per un attimo aveva pensato di poter condividere l’esperienza col dottore, fino in fondo, magari simultaneamente, dovette ricredersi.

Non riusciva più a connettere, non riusciva a far altro che ricevere, al momento.

L’uomo gli trattenne i fianchi.

“Ti prego non smettere, ti prego…” mormorò Will.

Hannibal si limitò a mettersi più comodo e a proseguire più rapido, fino a portarlo ancora una volta a gemere in modo incontrollato, a sussultare e godere di quel breve ma potentissimo attimo di estasi.

Quando riaprì gli occhi, l’orgasmo come un’onda passò e lasciò il suo corpo; si sentì percorso da piacevoli brividi che però lo riportarono alla realtà.

Invece di rimanere a cullarsi in quel caldo idillio che seguì, Will riprese l’uomo tra le labbra.

Sentì il verso di apprezzamento di Hannibal e poi di nuovo le sue mani addosso. Sembrava che il suo tocco si facesse più deciso via via che cresceva il ritmo con cui Will lo succhiava.

Non appena Will se ne accorse gli fu più facile ripetere gesti che provocavano deliziose reazioni.

Quando Hannibal venne con un grido strozzato, Will giurò di avvertire su di sé l’energia positiva di cui parlava il dottore e che fungeva da coperta protettiva per lui.

Non gli era difficile intuire che se il piacere scaturiva da entrambi, quell’energia era cento volte maggiore.

Si sdraiò a fianco dell’uomo, così di traverso com’era, ascoltando compiaciuto i suoi ultimi sospiri e lamenti.

C’era una forza innegabile che cominciava e finiva con loro.

C’era qualcosa.

E forse era il motivo per cui ciò che Will desiderava tardava così tanto a realizzarsi.

“Penso che questo sia sufficiente a proteggerti per un po’,” disse il dottore.

Così se n’era accorto anche lui di quella forte energia positiva.

“Dobbiamo tornare alla routine e ricominciare l’invocazione,” proseguì l’uomo, “Ora che il pericolo è passato.”

Will sarebbe dovuto essere contento.

Si tornava alla routine, il che significava che il piano riprendeva il suo corso.

Ma non era così semplice accettare di tornare a docce gelate, bacchettate e urla, dopo aver sperimentato tutto ciò.

“Il fatto che questa casa sia stata in qualche modo teatro dell’incidente di Dave ha peso sull’evocazione. Può essere stato quello parte del problema. Ma ora che hai detto la verità e che abbiamo ristabilito un equilibrio, tutto dovrebbe tornare a muoversi più in fretta,” concluse il dottore.

“Già,” annuì Will.

Ora che aveva detto la verità.

E dal giorno successivo Will scoprì che sì, per Hannibal non era impossibile ritornare a trascinarlo fuori dal letto la mattina con una secchiata d’acqua gelida, prenderlo a bacchettate se sbagliava la pronuncia di un termine e urlargli dietro ad ogni momento buono. Come niente fosse.

Will si sforzò di trovarla finanche una cosa positiva, rassicurante, che l’uomo non avesse perso di vista ciò che era andato a fare lì.

Sarebbe bastato continuare a fare quello che facevano prima. Prima che l’uomo iniziasse a sentire la necessità di proteggerlo, prima che la verità venisse a galla.

A continuare come prima si sarebbe compiuto ciò che era previsto.

Ma quella stessa notte fu Will a lasciare la sua stanza ed andare a cercare Hannibal dov’era, in sala.

Fu lui ad abbracciarlo, immergere il viso nel suo collo, respirare il suo odore e mormorargli all’orecchio, nella semi oscurità, “Voglio stare qui con te. Fammi stare qui. Toccami.”

E, beh, dovette ammettere che Hannibal non si fece pregare troppo. Fu piuttosto rapido ad accoglierlo ed assecondarlo. E a farlo stare tremendamente bene.

“Sentivi bisogno di protezione?” gli chiese l’uomo qualche tempo dopo, con tono ironico, mentre gli accarezzava la schiena. “Temevi un altro attacco?”

Will finse una risatina divertita, ma aggirò l’argomento. “Volevo ingraziarmi l’evocatore, visto che ha ripreso a bastonarmi,” rispose.

Hannibal premette una mano proprio su uno dei segni lasciati qualche ora prima dalla bacchetta, sul braccio di Will.

Will si lamentò.

“Possiamo cambiare posto per le bacchettate,” suggerì l’uomo scendendo con la mano a tastare la carne morbida di un gluteo, “Qui dovrebbe farti meno male.”

“E questo non è affatto perverso,” scherzò Will, “Complimenti, dottore.”

Hannibal rise, “Curiosa la tua definizione di perverso. Hai degli strani limiti tu. Come per esempio il fatto di non uccidere animali, ma non avere alcun problema a succhiare sangue da un essere umano.”

Rise anche Will, più per la solita associazione d’idee coi vampiri che per altro.

Però si chiese con chi altri al mondo avrebbe mai potuto fare un discorso del genere e sentirsi perfettamente a suo agio.

“I tuoi genitori ti hanno lasciato da solo dopo l’incidente di Dave,” disse il dottore all’improvviso, come fosse il risultato di una lunga riflessione sulle recenti scoperte.

Male.

Male male. Non parlavano mai di queste cose, soprattutto non in momenti delicati come quello. Will non si sentiva preparato a dire le cose giuste e il cuore cominciò a martellargli nel petto.

Ma aggirare questo commento non gli era possibile. Non senza indurre il dottore a fargli più domande.

“Difficile accettare di guardare in faccia tutti i giorni chi è la causa principale del tuo dolore,” rispose Will con tale naturalezza che gli venne quasi da vomitare. Non aveva neanche dovuto mentire in questo caso.

“Loro ti hanno detto questo?” Hannibal voltò il viso per guardarlo, “Hai parlato con loro e ti hanno risposto così?”

“L’ho dedotto. Se ne sono andati…”

Hannibal non gli lasciò finire la frase.

“Se ne sono andati da un LUOGO che ricordava loro un dolore. E tu dovevi rimanere per concludere gli studi,” continuò il dottore, “Hai mai chiesto loro se ti volevano lì, se potevi andare a stare lì con loro?”

Will rimase in silenzio a ricordare con esattezza il giorno in cui i suoi gli avevano detto che _Per qualche tempo avevano bisogno di andare lontano_.

“L’hai mai fatto?” insistette Hannibal.

“NO!” rispose Will agitato, “No, va bene? Non volevo sentirmelo dire. Avevo già altro a cui pensare.”

“A cosa? Mettere in piedi tutto questo?” disse il dottore. “Era più semplice che metabolizzare quanto accaduto e cercare di riprendere la tua vita normale?”

“Non c’era vita normale da riprendere!” esclamò Will. Si ricompose subito dopo.

Il dottore era uno psichiatra, perché continuava a dimenticarlo? Doveva stare attento alle reazioni che aveva, alle cose che poteva tirargli fuori.

“Sapevo di…” continuò Will più pacato, “Sapevo… Speravo che ci fosse questa possibilità che solo a pochi è concessa e volevo provare. Se non funziona tornerò… Tornerò alla mia vita,” disse all’uomo, “Ma prima voglio parlare con Dave.”

Hannibal non chiese altro e Will fu grato di essere stato capace di soddisfare la sua curiosità.

In modo tanto discreto che nemmeno uno psichiatra bravo come lui aveva avuto dubbi.


	10. Chapter 10

Alla fine della sessione sull’altare, Will incassò l’ennesima bacchettata, e poi si lasciò cadere sdraiato all’indietro.

“Peggio del solito,” commentò Hannibal.

“Tu sei stato peggio del solito,” ribatté Will. Si sentì tirare verso il basso.

Il dottore lo avvicinò a sé facendolo scivolare sulla tavola e rapido gli abbassò i pantaloni della tuta. Poi gli afferrò entrambe le caviglie per tenerlo fermo a gambe aperte mentre lo portava all’orgasmo come se facesse parte del rituale.

Will non provò neanche a protestare.

Quella mattina tutto si era svolto come al solito.

Doccia gelata, bagno gelato, preghiere, un pranzo veloce e poi l’altare.

Di nuovo.

Preghiere e bacchettate.

Poi sul finale Will aveva fatto una battuta. Aveva detto al dottore:

“Ti è andata bene che non ti ho visto mettere in valigia quella,” riferendosi alla bacchetta, “Altrimenti l’avrei presa e spezzata a metà.”

“Bella idea,” aveva risposto l’uomo, “Se da una ne ricavassi due risparmierei un sacco di tempo.”

Will si era figurato Hannibal con in mano due bastoni che lo attaccava da ogni lato, manco fosse Bruce Lee coi suoi nunchaku e, a dispetto dell’immagine piuttosto preoccupante, era scoppiato a ridere.

Ancora non capiva perché, però Hannibal gli aveva subito fatto eco con una risata altrettanto spontanea e liberatoria.

Non era stata la prima volta che avevano condiviso buon umore, ma era stata la prima volta che il buon umore aveva portato ad un abbraccio, a prese in giro mormorate all’orecchio, a baci e delicati morsi sul collo e a tutto ciò che a quello era seguito.

Intima condivisione di piacere.

Era stato quello a portare Will a chiudersi in camera e tirare fuori l’album delle vecchie foto.

Per quello ora stava guardando da minuti interi una foto di lui e Dave scattata fuori da casa due estati prima.

Ma pensava a Hannibal mentre teneva l’album con la pagina aperta su quella foto.

Pensava che prima, mentre l’uomo lo stava baciando sul collo, aveva sentito fortissima la voglia di confessargli il motivo vero per cui era lì. Di dirgli ogni cosa.

E aveva desiderato farlo per lo stesso motivo per cui in realtà non doveva e non poteva farlo: perché Hannibal avrebbe cercato di fermare il rituale se l’avesse saputo.

Non che fosse possibile, ma ci avrebbe provato.

E, peggio di ogni altra cosa, si sarebbe infuriato con lui, altro che ridere.

Ma quel desiderio fortissimo di condividere con lui aveva terrorizzato Will.

Se vacillava nella sua decisione era la fine.

Dave gli sorrise dalla foto.

Non poteva permettersi di vacillare. Anche se pensare a Hannibal stava prendendo il posto di molti pensieri che avevano affollato la sua mente nell’ultimo anno di vita, non era corretto vacillare.

Dave era stato il fratello che non aveva mai avuto per infinito più tempo di quanto Hannibal aveva fatto parte della sua vita; non era giusto vacillare.

Non era giusto, ma era ciò che stava provando?

Si raggomitolò in un angolo del letto ripercorrendo tutta la notte dell’incidente di Dave e i giorni successivi a quella.

Funzionò benissimo come metodo per tenerlo lontano da Hannibal, corpo e mente.

Il mattino successivo Will aprì gli occhi stupendosi di averlo fatto prima dell’usuale secchiata d’acqua.

L’allegria che il pensiero gli suscitò fu subito spazzata via dal rumore di piatti infranti.

La casa ondeggiò, i muri ondeggiarono, per svariati secondi Will si sentì come in balia delle onde, in mare aperto.

L’ultima cosa che poteva sconvolgerlo sarebbe dovuta essere un banale terremoto, ma non ne aveva mai sperimentato uno e non gli piacque affatto.

Nei momenti successivi alla scossa, tutto ciò che premette a Will fu racchiuso in un grido, “Hannibal!”

Uscì dalla stanza e si incontrò e scontrò con l’uomo che aveva appena lasciato la cucina; nel mobile che conteneva i piatti avevano ceduto le mensole e c’erano pezzi di ceramica rotta su tutto il pavimento.

“Tutto bene?” chiese l’uomo.

Will annuì; d’istinto sollevò una mano e andò a toccare la fronte di Hannibal solcata da un rivolo di sangue.

“Tu cos’hai fatto?” domandò preoccupato.

Hannibal si tamponò a sua volta con la manica della maglia, “L’anta del mobile mi ha colpito, niente di grave.”

“L’anta?” ripeté Will aggrottando le sopracciglia. Osservò il mobile aperto in cucina e poi tutto attorno a sé. “Nient’altro si è rotto. Solo le mensole di questo mobile. E non credevo che questa fosse zona sismica,” aggiunse Will più che altro per sottolineare la sua completa inesperienza in fatto di terremoti.

Come Hannibal lo guardò gli suggerì che le sue considerazioni avevano senso.

“Non credo che questo abbia a che fare con fenomeni naturali,” rispose l’uomo, “Non quelli terreni almeno.”

Will aprì la bocca per poi richiuderla annuendo, “Ok,” concordò, “Ho capito.”

Certo, e forse aveva capito fin dal momento in cui aveva notato l’agitazione di Hannibal nell’andare a cercarlo.

A quanto pareva bastava stare lontani una notte e…

“Vieni,” Will prese Hannibal per un braccio. Entrarono in cucina oltrepassando i piatti distrutti.

Invitò l’uomo a sedersi, poi prese garze e disinfettante dalla loro scorta di strumenti per i prelievi. Bagnò il tessuto e lo premette sulla ferita del dottore.

“Oltre al graffio, ti verrà un bozzo,” mormorò serio.

L’uomo sorrise, “Diagnosi professionale.”

“Cosa pretendi? È la prima volta che mi trovo io a soccorrerti.”

L’uomo lo guardò con un’indecifrabile espressione tra dubbio e inquietudine.

“Pensi…?” Will scrollò le spalle, “Pensi che sia perché non abbiamo dormito insieme?” chiese sulla scia di quanto aveva desiderato farlo, ma poi optato per evitare.

“Il rituale di protezione dovrebbe conservare i suoi effetti per un po’,” rispose solo Hannibal.

“Oh.” Will cercò di mascherare la sua incredulità, anche perché se ci pensava bene poteva capire da sé che, in effetti, sebbene la casa avesse tremato, non era successo nulla.

“Suppongo che qualche piatto rotto sia meglio che… Finire affogato,” completò Will con sforzo.

Dunque a che punto del rituale poteva ritenersi, Will? Quello che aveva in mente fin dall’inizio e teneva nascosto al dottore o uno accettabile per entrambi almeno per il momento?

Non ne aveva la minima idea.

Il taglio sulla fronte di Hannibal aveva smesso di sanguinare.

“L’ultima volta che siamo stati qui tutti insieme, io, Dave e i miei,” iniziò Will, “Un gancio di una mensola in sala ha ceduto e si è rovesciato tutto sul pavimento. Due portaritratti, una ballerina di ceramica e un orologio fermo, antico,” aggiunse come giustificazione al fatto che fosse in esposizione pur non funzionando.

“Un sacco di vetri e cocci da raccogliere. Ma la statua era piuttosto brutta,” Will chiuse il disinfettante e ripose quello e le garze nell’armadietto. “Abbiamo raccolto tutto io e Dave,” continuò allungando una mano dietro alla porta. Fece comparire scopa e paletta. La mostrò per sottolineare che erano proprio le stesse usate in quell’occasione e che adesso avrebbero svolto pure il medesimo compito.

Iniziò a raggruppare i pezzi dei piatti ai suoi piedi.

“Ricordo che l’abbiamo fatto volentieri,” ricordò Will, “E mia madre non ha mai dubitato del racconto dell’accaduto. Un gancio della mensola che aveva ceduto. E la palla da football con cui in realtà avevamo colpito la mensola quel pomeriggio è ancora nella stanza di Dave.”

Riprese il lavoro a terra sorridendo.

Il dottore si alzò. “Dire bugie è un po’ uno sport, come il football,” mormorò con le mani in tasca, a testa bassa, “Ma considerando il racconto direi che ti riesce meglio il primo.”

L’uomo lasciò la stanza.

Will strinse il manico della scopa tra le mani e, in silenzio, riempì tre sacchetti di cocci e vetri.

Più tardi, portò fuori l’immondizia che si stava accumulando sul retro della casa, forse una delle cose tenute in scarsa considerazione perfino dal dottore: il poco spazio presente tra la casa e il cerchio invalicabile.

Chissà che il dottore stesso non si aspettasse sul serio che l’evocazione avrebbe preso tutto quel tempo.

Will si sedette su uno degli scalini: uno dei pochi contatti con l’esterno a parte le finestre. Una cosa che faceva sempre più spesso ultimamente.

Si chiese perché avesse raccontato quell’aneddoto a Hannibal.

D’accordo, voleva pensare a Dave e poco all’uomo, voleva pensare al motivo per cui era lì e non a quanto stava bene col dottore.

Ma tra le tante storie che poteva utilizzare per ricordarsi di Dave perché scegliere quella in cui avevano mentito? Perché scegliere quella in cui soprattutto lui aveva mentito a sua madre?

Certo, una stronzata di bugia, una sciocchezza.

Ma aveva mentito allora come stava mentendo adesso.

E il dottore… Il dottore aveva reagito con quel commento e con quell’espressione.

Si strinse le ginocchia al petto, guardando lontano proprio verso quella stessa strada che Dave aveva imboccato la notte di un anno prima. Pochi chilometri oltre la boscaglia, nel torrentello che costeggiava la strada, lì avevano trovato Dave dentro la macchina ribaltata.

Aveva raccontato al dottore proprio una storia su quanto lui era bravo a mentire.

Assurdo.

Come a volersi sabotare da solo.

Ancora più arduo del non poter cercare conforto tra le braccia di Hannibal era accorgersi che l’uomo non cercava più lui.

Che ne era della necessità di proteggerlo, eh?

Solo perché gli aveva raccontato una stupida storia in cui lui aveva mentito, Hannibal aveva deciso che non voleva più fare l’amore con lui?

Si beccò una bacchettata su una coscia e si risvegliò con un’imprecazione.

Che gli garantì una seconda bacchettata subito dopo.

“Non distrarti!” gli intimò Hannibal.

Will strinse i denti e cercò di concentrarsi.

Le parole dell’uomo però gli arrivavano confuse alle orecchie mentre pensava a quanto in fretta la definizione di ciò che aveva condiviso con Hannibal era diventata _fare l’amore_.

E a quanto l’intimità gli mancava, a dispetto di tutto quello che era giusto fare, dei suoi obblighi e del motivo per cui era lì…

Un’altra bacchettata lo raggiunse alla mano sana.

Quale delle frasi aveva mancato di ripetere?

Oh, ne sarebbe arrivata un’altra a breve, di bacchettata. Non ricordava nemmeno una parola.

Scosse la mano come per scrollare via il dolore, già pronto alla botta successiva. In un angolo della sua mente registrò che l’uomo non lo colpiva mai sulla mano ferita.

Sarebbe dovuta essere una cosa scontata, ma non per Will.

Hannibal stava sciacquando i pennelli sotto l’acqua corrente, come spesso faceva dopo una lunga sessione trascorsa a dipingere i simboli sul pavimento. Will gli si affiancò al lavandino e si mise ad aiutarlo.

Una lunga, lunga giornata senza quasi rivolgersi la parola se non per i soliti riti che non portavano ovviamente ad una qualche conversazione e Will stava per diventare matto.

E la famosa protezione di Hannibal doveva ancora funzionare perfettamente perché in un paio di giorni nulla era successo.

Certo, nulla in tutti i sensi. Da nessun fronte, divino o demoniaco che fosse.

Will avrebbe voluto chiedergli qualcosa, una qualsiasi cosa inerente al rituale. Un commento, uno sfogo, una previsione…

Ma poi abbassò lo sguardo sulla vasca del lavabo in cui il dottore stava lavando i suoi pennelli e vide che una mano dell’uomo aveva un lungo taglio. A Will passò di mente qualsiasi altra domanda. Hannibal si era praticato una sutura d’emergenza, a giudicare da come i punti erano disordinati, a confronto con quelli precisi e puliti praticati sulla sua, di mano.

“Quando è successo?” chiese stupito indicandogli la ferita.

Era anche arrabbiato. Di non essere stato avvertito, di non essersene accorto.

“Ieri,” rispose l’uomo con fare sfuggente.

“Come?” domandò ancora Will aggiungendo uno sbuffo finale, per chiarire al dottore che dover estorcergli ogni singola informazione aveva dell’assurdo.

“Il vetro del barattolo rotto, mi ha graffiato,” rispose l’uomo.

Rapidamente Will andò con la mente alla sera prima e al rumore di vetri rotti udito. Quando aveva chiesto delucidazioni l’uomo gli aveva urlato dalla sala che, appunto, uno dei barattoli era caduto.

“Certo. Quello è un graffio, secondo te. Diagnosi accurata,” gli fece il verso Will.

Hannibal rise, lanciandogli una breve occhiata di sottecchi. La folta frangia bionda era un po’ disordinata, visto che il capo era chino sul lavabo, le palpebre socchiuse per stanchezza o per tenerezza.

Will gli prese i pennelli, delicatamente, e allontanò la mano ferita dell’uomo dall’acqua.

“Faccio io,” gli disse continuando a stringere le mani del dottore, “In confronto alla tua la mia è quasi guarita,” aggiunse mostrando la cicatrice sul suo palmo.

Hannibal annuì.

“Posso medicarti io dopo,” si offrì poi Will, accarezzando la pelle attorno alla ferita.

Hannibal sottrasse entrambe le mani. “Non c’è bisogno, il taglio non è profondo.”

Uscì subito dopo lasciando Will da solo a completare il lavoro.

Era davvero così.

Lo sentiva, lo avvertiva con chiarezza.

Hannibal non voleva più neanche farsi toccare da lui.

Alla fine non era stato niente di più che parte del rituale anche quello che avevano condiviso.

L’atmosfera si era fatta più strana del solito negli ultimi giorni.

Tutto era come sospeso in un limbo di incertezza.

Will si sentiva inquieto perché nulla accadeva. Ed era come attendere di precipitare nel vuoto dopo la ripida salita sulle montagne russe.

Doveva succedere, ma non sapeva quando.

Perché era impossibile che non succedesse.

Non era mai stato particolarmente sensibile agli eventi intangibili, a ciò che era invisibile ai suoi occhi. Non aveva mai avuto il classico sesto senso. Ma stando lì col dottore per tutto quel tempo aveva imparato che non poteva stare tranquillo a lungo.

In più lui e Hannibal si erano scambiati giusto qualche parola tra un rituale e l’altro; non c’era più stato alcun contatto tra loro ed era ovvio che la cosa che aveva puntato Will prima o poi avrebbe colpito di nuovo.

Prima o poi la protezione che lo avvolgeva sarebbe scemata.

Will guardò Hannibal di sottecchi, masticando lento una forchettata di piselli. Non aveva appetito, ma cenare insieme all’uomo era una delle cose a cui non avrebbe mai rinunciato.

Il dottore non sembrò accorgersi della sua attenta occhiata, assorto com’era nei suoi pensieri.

Era un bene che Hannibal avesse deciso per tutti e due di non avere più contatti.

Anzi, prima fosse scemata quest’aurea protettiva attorno a lui e meglio sarebbe stato.

Vero?

Perché Will non era lì per trovarsi un compagno. E non era lì per inseguire l’affetto di Hannibal.

Né per riceverlo.

Soprattutto non per riceverlo.

E comunque non era affetto. Non era stato niente di più che parte delle azioni necessarie per portare quel rituale a compimento.

E quindi perché mai gli veniva da urlare, adesso?

Al pensiero che tutto si fosse concluso così come era cominciato gli veniva da urlare tanto forte da far tremare la casa.

Dio!

Buttò la forchetta nel piatto.

Notò Hannibal sobbalzare alla sua sinistra, ma non se ne curò e si prese il viso tra le mani.

Non era mai stato così dilaniato da due sentimenti all’esatto opposto. Mai si era sentito più diviso di come si sentiva ora.

“Perché non succede nulla?” chiese stanco e sfiduciato.

E triste.

Si sfregò gli occhi coi palmi.

“Perché è tutto fermo se non… Se abbiamo ripreso i rituali e non…” abbozzò poche frasi confuse. Di fatto non avrebbe potuto certo lamentarsi della mancanza di intimità tra loro due.

“Non so da dove ti derivi tutta questa frustrazione,” rispose calmo l’uomo, “Cosa c’è di diverso da ciò che ho sempre sostenuto? E cioè che ci vuole tempo… Tanto tempo.”

Cosa c’era di diverso?

Quell’insopprimibile sensazione che per qualche strano motivo tutto stesse procedendo a rallentatore e che il pericolo, non appena si fosse mostrato, sarebbe stato brutale e chissà quali danni avrebbe provocato.

Doveva poter esprimere il suo desiderio finché gli era possibile.

E c’era di diverso poi che non riusciva a stare accanto a Hannibal senza desiderarlo, ormai.

Stava impazzendo.

La voglia di urlare non passò. Si strinse più forte la testa tra le mani.

“Che fretta hai?” domandò Hannibal. “Il peggio… Sembra passato.” E riprese a mangiare con tutta calma.

Will si alzò spostando la sedia lontano dal tavolo con poca grazia. Un rumore sgradevole di unghie su una lavagna accompagnò il suo gesto.

“Ho fretta di andarmene da qui,” disse uscendo dalla cucina.

Sgusciò fuori dal letto a notte fonda, spinto dal puro e semplice desiderio di andare a cercare Hannibal, chiedergli scusa e fare qualsiasi cosa per convincerlo a lasciarlo dormire con lui.

Una volta accanto all’uomo avrebbe pensato a come sedurlo.

Non gli importava di nulla.

La notte era fatta per rinnegare ogni impegno preso durante il giorno, ogni azione coraggiosa, ogni ideale.

Perché la notte faceva paura; di notte ci si rendeva conto di quanto soli si era.

Perse gran parte della sua baldanza quando non trovò Hannibal nel letto in camera dei suoi, ed ebbe il timore di vederselo comparire alle spalle, di ritorno dal bagno o da una visita in cucina per un bicchiere d’acqua.

Sarebbe stato più difficile avere a che fare con l’uomo in verticale. Avrebbe fatto la figura del ragazzino in preda a voglie da sfogare quando di fatto non era quello il punto.

Si fosse trattato di quello sarebbe stato tutto più semplice; restare fedeli al piano, portare a compimento ciò che si era prefissato.

La notte era brutta anche per quello: si rifletteva su cose inammissibili durante il giorno.

Si voltò e Hannibal ancora non era tornato.

A giudicare dal letto in ordine, ora che ci faceva caso, Hannibal lì non ci aveva dormito affatto quella sera.

Lo cercò prima in sala, quasi certo di trovarlo all’opera sui suoi simboli; Will era già pronto a rinunciare al suo abbraccio per ripiegare su semplice compagnia. Si sarebbe seduto su una poltrona a guardarlo e la notte sarebbe trascorsa più velocemente.

Ma Hannibal non era neanche lì.

Quel sesto senso che l’aveva messo a disagio per giorni gli spedì un brivido lungo la schiena, fino alla base della nuca. Indietreggiò fino ad uscire dalla sala già invocando il suo nome.

“Hannibal!”

Poteva essere in svariati altri posti, nessuno dei quali destava preoccupazione.

Ma Will sapeva che c’era qualcosa che non andava.

Eppure spalancò la porta del bagno ed infilò la testa in ogni stanza, perfino nel piccolo magazzino delle provviste, prima di correre in fondo al corridoio, verso la stanza di Dave. Era sempre da quella stanza che tutto aveva origine. Proprio lì dove lui e Dave avevano litigato quella notte.

E la stanza non si aprì.

Ovvio, di solito era chiusa a chiave, no?

Non pensò alla possibilità che fosse davvero chiusa, però, perché vide filtrare luce dorata da sotto la porta e così non attese oltre.

Cominciò a prendere la porta a spallate.


	11. Chapter 11

Era certo che Hannibal si trovava lì dentro, sebbene tutto fosse silenzioso a parte i tonfi del suo corpo contro la porta.

Ma era già successo, era quello che era sempre successo; una stasi ed un silenzio irreale che avvolgeva soprattutto quella parte della casa e poi tutto si scatenava.

E Will pensava che qualcosa si fosse già scatenato anche senza udirlo.

Non cedettero i cardini, in realtà la porta si aprì prima dell’ennesima spallata e lui si ritrovò catapultato nella stanza.

Giusto in tempo per vedere Hannibal sollevato di peso e scaraventato contro la parete di fronte da una forza senza corpo e senza volto. Era solo luce. Non dava l’idea di qualcosa di malvagio, eppure stava facendo del male al dottore.

E nessun rumore aveva accompagnato l’impatto della schiena di Hannibal contro l’armadio, che era possibile contenesse ancora qualche indumento di Dave.

Solo quando il dottore fu a terra tornò magicamente il volume, come fosse stato appena premuto un tasto del telecomando.

“Hannibal,” Will corse nell’angolo dove l’uomo si era accasciato, “Che diavolo è successo? Perché…?”

Stava abbassandosi per accertarsi delle condizioni dell’uomo, quando notò trapelare, dalla maglia del dottore sollevata a metà schiena, l’estremità di tre grossi tagli. Will gli alzò la maglia del tutto, ma Hannibal allungò svelto la mano per coprirsi.

Will aveva già visto abbastanza però.

“Quelli non sono di stasera, quando…? Chi…? Che sta succedendo?” terminò frustrato alzando la voce.

La confusione era accecante. Di cosa non si era accorto e da quanto tempo non vedeva?

All’improvviso una cosa fu chiara.

“Ecco perché non ti sei più avvicinato a me, perché non ti sei più fatto toccare…”

Hannibal sbuffò una risata roca. “Non sono un eroe né un martire, non darti tanta importanza. Quello che facevamo potevo farlo anche da vestito, se era tanto importante tenerti nascosti i miei incontri con quest’essere.”

“A me suona tanto come una conferma, questa,” rispose Will, “Una conferma che volevi tenermi nascosto che quest’essere…se la sta prendendo con te. Ti stavano bene le cose com’erano perché io non ero in pericolo!”

Hannibal si voltò con sforzo, reggendosi un fianco. “Non ti ho detto nulla,” mormorò prendendo un lungo respiro, “Perché tu sei un bugiardo ed un egoista e parlarti non serve. Non serve dal primo giorno in cui siamo entrati qui dentro.”

L’uomo fece una smorfia e si accasciò di nuovo a terra. Attraverso le sue dita Will vide fluire del sangue. Doveva essere anche quella una ferita che si era riaperta con l’impatto.

Esattamente quante volte Hannibal se l’era vista con questa cosa tutto da solo, in completo silenzio e al buio?

A Will si mozzò il respiro.

Provò ad avvicinarsi, ma l’uomo lo scacciò.

“Non far finta di essere preoccupato. Tu pensi solo a te stesso. E al tuo obiettivo,” Hannibal allargò le braccia, “E a questo punto non so più quale sia perché di sicuro hai mentito, hai mentito in modo eclatante altrimenti non succederebbe tutto questo.”

Will lo guardò stringendo le labbra. Sentì gli occhi pericolosamente sull’orlo di tradirlo per l’ennesima volta e riempirsi di lacrime. “Eppure tu ancora ti preoccupi che io sia al sicuro,” mormorò a bassa voce, “Nonostante tutto… Hai subito tutto questo. Zitto, senza lamentarti.”

L’espressione dell’uomo si distese, anche se minimamente, “Sono io l’esperto, l’evocatore. Tu non avresti i mezzi per…”

La frase si troncò e finì con una smorfia di dolore.

Will non badò a possibili rimostranze, gli passò un braccio attorno alla vita e fece leva sulle gambe e su tutta la forza che aveva per sollevarlo.

Intanto l’avrebbe portato in camera, sul suo letto, più al sicuro che steso lì a terra e più comodo. Poi avrebbero parlato e pensato a cosa fare.

Fece sdraiare Hannibal proprio su quel letto non ancora disfatto che qualche minuto prima l’aveva così insospettito.

Gli ormai tanto utilizzati garze e disinfettante tornarono di nuovo utili. Will poté constatare che aveva ragione: un punto di una ferita ricucita da poco era saltato, da lì il sangue. Fortunatamente il flusso si bloccò solo tamponando.

Hannibal aveva ragione; aveva pensato solo a se stesso e non aveva visto null’altro attorno a sé, accecato da quello che era il suo nobile obiettivo.

Mettendo perfino in pericolo una persona di cui gli importava, gli importava tanto.

Era la stessa cosa accaduta con Dave che si ripeteva. Non aveva imparato nulla. Per riparare al danno fatto a Dave ne stava facendo un altro più grosso.

Si ritrovò a singhiozzare col viso nascosto nelle mani, ora incapace di trattenersi.

“Non esagerare, non è una ferita così grave,” sdrammatizzò Hannibal.

Ma la sua battuta non sortì l’effetto sperato.

Non c’era nulla da sdrammatizzare lì, ed ora cominciava a rendersene conto.

La cosa orribile era che non sapeva cosa aveva fatto, ma di certo la colpa era sua.

“Will smettila! Non è così che si risolve,” lo riprese Hannibal.

Will alzò il viso di scatto, si buttò sul letto e gattonò fino a raggiungere l’uomo. Lo strinse forte sperando di trasmettergli ciò che provava. Un misto di paura per la sua incolumità, paura di non avere più la possibilità di rimediare e paura di non vederlo mai più.

Il dottore non lo allontanò, stavolta.

“Non mi sono presentato in ufficio da te perché qualcuno mi aveva parlato di ciò che facevi, non sapevo neanche chi fossi,” Will lo iniziò come fosse un discorso qualsiasi. In realtà era il momento di dire a Hannibal ogni cosa e pregare che ci fosse un modo per sistemare ciò che senza volere lui aveva cominciato.

No, le cose non dovevano andare così.

Guardò Hannibal in volto, pur temendone il giudizio. “Mi sono imbattuto in un esperto di occultismo nel periodo peggiore dopo la morte di Dave e dopo la partenza dei miei. Non era un praticante, solo un teorico. Non l’ho cercato io, mi è capitato di incontrarlo. E l’ho preso per un segno del destino. Mi ha parlato di divinità, entità da evocare per realizzare desideri… E mi ha parlato del libro. Ricordi il libro che mi hai dato?”

Hannibal non ebbe bisogno di annuire, con la sola espressione gli mostrò che aveva una vaga idea di che piega quella particolare confessione avrebbe preso.

“Secondo lui l’unico a possedere quel libro poteva essere un evocatore e mi disse che si vociferava l’avesse un certo dottore, uno psichiatra, uno che veniva da un paese lontano… E ho trovato il tuo nome. Ho pensato che fosse un altro segno del destino. Dovevo provare, provare a vedere se eri tu davvero,” continuò Will, “Per quello volevo entrare in ufficio da te, solo per sapere se rischiavo di perdere il mio tempo a chiederti aiuto.”

Stranamente Hannibal non commentò quelle parole, anzi, non sembrarono nemmeno stupirlo, o irritarlo. Forse era la calma prima della tempesta, ma la flemma dell’uomo invitò Will a proseguire.

“Non volevo, non potevo presentarmi a te con questa richiesta,” Will allargò le braccia come ad indicare loro, la casa, gli avvenimenti degli ultimi mesi, “Ma tu hai capito subito e per me è stato già quello un indizio delle tue capacità. E poi… Poi mi hai dato il libro. Non credevo. Quell’uomo… Quell’occultista mi ha detto che non avrei avuto speranze di trovarmelo tra le mani, forse nemmeno di sapere che esisteva. Perché… Perché invece tu me l’hai dato da leggere?”

“Perché i tuoi intenti sembravano così nobili…” mormorò Hannibal.

“Lo erano!” esclamò Will, “Lo sono!” si corresse subito, “Volevo leggere il libro proprio per essere sicuro che non ci fosse pericolo per te! Ho letto e il libro mi ha rassicurato…”

Hannibal voltò il viso verso di lui, “Quella che hai visto attaccarmi è l’entità,” disse piano, stanco, forse anche rassegnato.

Will si interruppe con la bocca semiaperta.

“È proprio quella la divinità a cui dovresti esprimere il desiderio,” continuò il dottore. “È sempre stata lei fin dall’inizio. E non me n’ero accorto perché era impossibile che fosse così ostile. Il tuo intento sembrava così nobile…” ripeté come sovrappensiero. “Ma ho compreso perché è ostile. È perché hai mentito, sempre. E non c’è nulla di nobile nel tuo desiderio.”

Will faticò ad assorbire la notizia appena ricevuta.

Quella? La divinità?

Scosse la testa. “Ok, anche ammesso che quella sia l’entità, il libro dice che non importa se menti o meno nel momento in cui sei colpevole di qualcosa. È vero che ho omesso certe cose, ma io sono colpevole e quindi è con me che deve prendersela. Anche tu lo sai, quando ti ho detto che ero colpevole mi hai protetto di più quindi lo sai che la colpevolezza azzera qualsiasi altra cosa. Ed io sono colpevole!”

La sua arringa difensiva salì di tono verso il finale. Non sapeva in che altro modo spiegarlo. _Colpevole_ era l’unico termine esatto da usare e l’unico che importava.

“Io sono colpevole!”

Lo ripeté perché fosse chiaro.

L’unica cosa su cui non poteva sbagliare.

Non aveva detto tante cose e altrettante le aveva cambiate a suo piacere, ma quella era la sola importante in quel contesto e la più vera.

Si era sempre sentito tranquillo perché la colpevolezza di un’anima attirava qualsiasi influsso nefasto su di sé.

“Non avrei mai trascinato nessuno in una cosa del genere, di certo non te, non importa quanto sei esperto, non ti avrei mai messo in pericolo se non fossi stato certo di essere colpevole!”

Di nuovo quasi un urlo.

Magari fosse stato liberatorio. Invece Will sentiva che per quanto si ostinasse a ripeterlo, di tutto ciò che aveva pensato non c’era niente di vero. O di sicuro.

“Tu ti senti colpevole,” disse infatti Hannibal, “É ben diverso che esserlo.”

Will non era intenzionato neanche a prendere in considerazione l’idea, tuttavia corrugò la fronte e chiese lo stesso, “E quindi se io non sono colpevole decide di prendersela con te, così, tanto per fare? Che senso ha?”

“Sono dinamiche complesse quelle che si instaurano tra questo mondo e l’altro,” disse il dottore, “È sempre l’intento di un’anima che guida un’evocazione. Con te è venuta a mancare sia la sincerità che la bontà d’intenti, l’evocazione ha portato un’entità rancorosa in cerca di vendetta.”

“Io non cerco vendetta!” si difese Will. “Perché dovrei cercare vendetta? Sono colpevole!”

“Io sono colpevole,” gli fece eco Hannibal indicandosi. “Io lo sono veramente, ed è per quello che se la sta prendendo con me.”

“Cosa? Di… Di cosa saresti colpevole?” chiese Will.

“È successo quando ero bambino, nel mio paese natale,” rispose l’uomo guardando altrove, “Ho assistito all’omicidio di mia sorella.”

“Dio…” commentò Will in un sospiro. La prima cosa che sapeva dell’uomo, detta con spontaneità, ed era terribile. “Mi dispiace. Ma questo non fa di te…”

“Pensi che abbia finito qui?” sbottò Hannibal guardandolo con la testa inclinata e le labbra contorte in una strana espressione di disgusto.

“Una volta adolescente ho cercato il suo assassino, l’ho trovato e ne ho fatto scempio. Una caccia lunga ed estenuante, ma ha dato i suoi frutti.”

Will perse qualsiasi parola per ribattere. Rimase in ascolto attonito. Raggelato.

“Un po’ troppi frutti. Mi è piaciuta. Tanto che avrei voluto ripeterla e quel desiderio è diventato forte, pressante, un bisogno che si è fatto ossessione.”

Forse era la prima volta che Will riusciva a sostenere lo sguardo dell’uomo con tanta sicurezza.

E voleva sentire ogni cosa, per quanto terribile fosse.

“Ricordi quando mi hai chiesto se avevo mai evocato per me stesso?” chiese Hannibal e Will annuì come al rallentatore.

“Ho imparato a farlo,” proseguì l’uomo, “Forse il dono c’era, ma è stata una pratica sfiancante a farmi diventare quello che sono, perché ero motivato dalla necessità di esprimere il mio desiderio e alla fine, dopo anni, ce l’ho fatta.”

A Will tremavano le labbra. E le mani. “Hai chiesto di non uccidere più.”

“Ho chiesto di togliermi il desiderio di uccidere, quel desiderio accecante,” specificò Hannibal.

Rimasero in silenzio pochi secondi in cui Will, seppur sconvolto dal racconto, si chiese perché il dottore fosse ritenuto ancora un colpevole se il suo desiderio era stato esaudito.

Era stato esaudito?

L’uomo sembrò leggere quel rapido susseguirsi di pensieri sul suo viso e riprese a parlare.

“Quando il desiderio è espresso da un vero colpevole, com’ero io, richiede un tributo a vita per essere concesso,” disse Hannibal, “Il mio tributo è evocare per gli altri. Tu…” l’uomo lo indicò, “Tu sei uno dei miei tributi.”

Ecco perché nonostante tutto Hannibal aveva accettato. Contro ogni logica, a dispetto di tutti gli avvertimenti e i tentativi di farlo desistere aveva accettato.

Era stato tanto per Will quanto per se stesso.

“Ma avevo acconsentito perché ho seriamente avvertito in te sincerità e nobiltà d’intenti,” disse l’uomo, “I miei tributi devono essere almeno di buoni intenti, per contrastare gli orrori della mia anima. Anche un po’ egoisti, magari, ma di intenti puliti. Mi hai… Mi hai fregato per bene.”

Di tutto ciò che aveva sentito, gli sembrava assurda ogni parola.

Ma come poteva difendersi ora, sapendo tutto ciò?

“Non credevo di metterti in pericolo…” Will abbassò il capo stringendo i pugni, “Non ne avevo idea.”

“Idiota!” lo riscosse il dottore scuotendolo, “Non è per me stesso che temo, ma per te! Adesso so che ciò che vuoi chiedere è qualcosa di distruttivo per te stesso! So che non intendi uscire vivo da qui altrimenti tutto questo non sarebbe successo!”

Will sollevò il viso e sgranò gli occhi.

“Non sono le bugie a scatenare tutto questo, ma ciò che la tua anima davvero desidera,” Hannibal gli mise l’indice sul cuore, “Tu vuoi chiedere… Di morire con lui?” domandò infine con espressione disgustata.

Will scosse la testa a scatti, le labbra gli tremarono per la prima volta in completa consapevolezza di cosa era andato lì a fare. Per la prima volta messo di fronte all’immensità delle sue decisioni.

“Vorrei cedergli il mio corpo,” mormorò solo.

Sapendo che non era poi molto diverso dal morire.

Hannibal chiuse gli occhi, si leccò le labbra ed inspirò come se avesse bisogno di ritrovare calma interiore dopo l’ennesima, taciuta verità. “E non c’è nulla di nobile in questo,” disse poi, “È stupido, assurdo, vigliacco e anche più inutile che chiedere di essere ricco e famoso.”

“Non riuscivo più a vivere,” si giustificò Will. Si bloccò da solo sentendo quanto era patetico. “Ho pensato che dovevo a Dave quello che gli avevo tolto.”

“Will, non gli hai tolto nulla,” rispose l’uomo. Un tono di voce così dolce e rassicurante che Will si sentì stringere un nodo alla gola, “Avete solo litigato. E il resto è una serie di eventi infelici che non sono dipesi da nessuno.”

“Per questo mi hai taciuto ciò che ti stava succedendo?” chiese Will a bassa voce, “Perché sapevi che quella era l’entità e avevi capito cosa volevo chiederle? Mi hai tenuto lontano da lei?”

Hannibal scosse la testa, “Non ho potere di cambiare nulla di quello che sta accadendo. L’entità evocata agisce secondo l’anima che richiede il suo servigio, la tua anima. Io mi sono solo difeso, ma tenerti lontano da lei non serve a niente. Prima o poi lei finirà con me e verrà a darti ciò che vuoi, devi solo aspettare.”

“Mi…? Avvererà il mio desiderio lo stesso?” domandò Will incredulo.

Il dottore sorrise di sbieco, sbuffò e scrollò le spalle, “Certo. Ho avuto l’ardire di evocare per un desiderio del genere, non ho compreso i tuoi intenti fin dall’inizio. Quando avrà finito di punire me, non avrà alcun problema a concederti ciò che vuoi. Anzi, le piacerà l’idea di togliere la vita anche a te, in un certo senso. È un tipo d’entità con cui non ho mai avuto a che fare, ma credimi, posso sentirne l’essenza.”

“Se agisce secondo la mia anima non dovrebbe fare del male a te,” ringhiò Will. Quella era la parte impossibile da accettare.

Hannibal aggrottò la fronte e incurvò le labbra verso il basso, “Se non hai interesse a preservare te stesso, cosa potrebbe mai importartene di preservare me?”

Prima che Will potesse ribattere il dottore lo bloccò con un gesto della mano, “Non importa cosa pensi tu e cosa dici ad alta voce. Solo i simboli importano e tu sei il simbolo vivente di chi non si fa problemi a cercare di sanare un torto facendone uno maggiore. Che Dave sia morto è tremendo, che tu voglia riportarlo qui annientando te stesso è atroce.”

Will ascoltò ogni parola senza cercare di giustificarsi, questa volta. Dentro di sé aveva già pensato di aver cercato di correggere un errore facendone uno più grosso, ma per lui quell’errore era l’aver messo in pericolo Hannibal.

Alla fine era sempre e solo questione di tempo allora.

“Quindi mi stai dicendo che non c’è modo di rimediare,” disse Will, “Mi stai dicendo che siamo entrambi destinati a soccombere.”

“Tu no, stupido,” disse Hannibal, “Basterebbe solo che ti rendessi conto di quanto sia ingiusto il desiderio che vuoi formulare.”

“Per questo prendevi tempo,” continuò Will, “Per darmi la possibilità di tornare sui miei passi.”

Il dottore non confermò né smentì; a Will appariva tutto piuttosto chiaro adesso. Non solo le dinamiche all’interno di quella casa, ma anche la sua stupidità nell’aver voluto toccare qualcosa di così potente e oscuro.

“Uscire adesso da qui cosa comporterebbe?” domandò Will.

“Eterna dannazione,” rispose solo l’uomo.

Will sorrise, “Come i vampiri,” commentò.

“Direi un’infinità di volte peggio, visto che i vampiri non esistono,” concluse il dottore poggiando la nuca contro il muro.

Will lo guardò chiudere gli occhi e stringere le labbra, come in preda ad un dolore che però non poteva attenuare in nessun modo. Un dolore non fisico.

L’idea di averlo ingannato e messo in pericolo era ancora più inaccettabile, adesso che sapeva di avere di fronte qualcuno che a lui aveva tenuto fino al punto di rischiare la sua vita solo per dargli tempo di riflettere.

E lui non l’aveva fatto, non lo faceva da un anno.


	12. Chapter 12

Will si sporse verso di lui per abbracciarlo di nuovo, “Prendiamo tempo,” disse.

Hannibal sbottò, “Cosa?”

“Posso proteggere te e prendere tempo,” ripeté Will appoggiandogli una mano sul petto e chiarendogli le sue intenzioni.

Hannibal lo scostò in malo modo, “Non voglio tempo! E non ho bisogno di uno dei tuoi patetici tentativi di rattoppare gli strappi. Se lasci le cose come stanno molto presto avrai ciò che vuoi e sarà finita.”

“Che cosa cambia se per un po’ restiamo protetti qua dentro?” Will scrollò le spalle, “Mi ricordo che qualcuno mi ha detto che non c’erano tempi prestabiliti una volta chiuso il cerchio ed iniziato il rituale.”

“I tempi si sono piuttosto velocizzati da qualche giorno, se non te ne sei accorto,” rispose Hannibal.

Will ingoiò l’ennesimo groppo in gola e l’ennesimo accenno al fatto che quella situazione ingestibile era stata causata dal desiderio della sua anima così deleterio per il suo corpo. Tuttavia avvertì nel tono di Hannibal meno risentimento e più rassegnazione, così gli si avvicinò di nuovo.

Era entrato in quella stanza proprio con l’intento di stare con l’uomo per una volta di più e per una volta di più prendersi qualcosa che non riteneva di meritare.

Ora, con tutte queste notizie che non c’era neanche il tempo di elaborare e con ogni singola verità esposta non esisteva momento migliore per perdersi l’uno tra le braccia dell’altro.

Ora più che mai non sapeva cosa ne sarebbe stato di lui. Di loro.

E doveva provare a fare qualcosa perché Hannibal non fosse più toccato.

Sarebbe stato lui a proteggerlo adesso.

Se Hannibal gli avesse concesso la possibilità, avrebbe fatto di tutto per tornare il favorito dall’entità, quello da tormentare, da far soffrire.

Si trattava almeno di prendere tempo.

Ciò che si era velocizzato quando avevano smesso di stare insieme, era possibile rallentarlo di nuovo. Ne era certo.

Mise una mano sul viso dell’uomo e gli accarezzò uno zigomo col pollice.

“L’ultima volta,” gli sussurrò.

Hannibal scosse la testa.

Il fatto che non si fosse espresso a parole suggerì a Will una riluttanza che si stava affievolendo. La voglia di cedere.

“Fallo perché mi vuoi,” disse Will a pochi centimetri dalle sue labbra, “Lo so che mi vuoi anche tu.”

“Ti ho appena detto di essere un assassino,” rispose Hannibal a bassa voce; quei suoi occhi stanchi lo guardavano comunque con tenerezza. Una tenerezza che gli aveva visto solo in certi momenti, momenti come questo.

“Anch’io sono un assassino,” disse Will fissandogli le labbra.

Hannibal scosse la testa lento, “No che non lo sei.”

Will si appoggiò morbido sulle sue labbra, senza trovare alcuna resistenza.

Anzi, Hannibal schiuse la bocca, con una mano premendogli alla base della schiena per tirarselo contro.

Will lo abbracciò, sedendosi a cavallo delle sue gambe; in parte ricordò la ferita al fianco, ma si fece trascinare dalla passione di Hannibal. Era proprio l’uomo quello che se lo tirava al petto, e lo invitava ad avvolgergli più strette le gambe attorno ai fianchi con un’urgenza nettamente in contrasto con le sue parole di pochi secondi prima.

Will era concentrato a succhiargli le labbra. Aveva desiderato così tanto baciarlo e il desiderio si era trasformato in fame. Succhiò il labbro superiore insieme ad una lenta carezza della lingua, e poi quello inferiore, più carnoso. Gli venne voglia di sentirne la morbidezza sotto i denti e così fece passare gli incisivi sulla parte interna del labbro.

Tremò alla sensazione.

Il contatto intimo gli era mancato più del fiato che l’entità aveva cercato di togliergli più volte; adesso che finalmente aveva Hannibal di nuovo tra le braccia si rendeva conto che quella sensazione di creare energia insieme era una delle cose più belle e potenti mai sperimentate e che non gli dispiaceva che fosse rivolta a combattere contro quello che loro stessi avevano invocato.

Un controsenso, ma ormai era abituato alle sensazioni contrastanti che l’uomo gli suscitava.

Intanto Hannibal lo lasciava fare, mentre lo cullava in modo ritmico. Will ondeggiava ad ogni contatto con la sua lingua, stordito dall’idea che dopo tutto, anche dopo aver messo a nudo tutte le sue bugie, l’uomo lo desiderava comunque. A Will piacque la calda sensazione che provò immaginando quanto fosse stato difficile per il dottore stargli lontano in quegli ultimi giorni.

“Noi siamo una grande forza insieme,” ansimò Will, “Te ne sei accorto anche tu, vero? Non posso essermene accorto solo io.”

Anche perché lui non aveva certo le capacità del dottore. Però sentiva, sentiva che emanava qualcosa da loro, in particolare quando le loro menti si svuotavano di tutto ed erano i loro corpi a percepirsi a vicenda.

Hannibal lo guardò ad occhi socchiusi, premette la fronte contro la sua e poi con un movimento deciso e quasi disperato gli afferrò i capelli dietro alla nuca e lo baciò con foga. E come risposta non a parole fu piuttosto esauriente.

Will si sentì come rovesciare; qualcuno gli aveva appena aperto la cassa toracica ed esposto tutti gli organi, perché non c’era una parte del suo corpo che non stesse minacciando di esplodergli.

Aveva bisogno di aria, ma non voleva prenderne. Stava andando a fuoco e sciogliendosi allo stesso tempo. Ed erano le sensazioni orribili più piacevoli mai provate.

Sembrava che anche Hannibal non avesse fatto altro che desiderare la sua bocca per giorni e giorni.

Questo era il bacio disperato di chi si era sempre trattenuto dal compiere il gesto perché troppo intimo, troppo compromettente. Ma non c’era più nulla da perdere ora.

La passione che stava mettendo nell’accarezzarlo con la lingua in quei punti che gli strappavano un mormorio era quella di un uomo che aveva pensato a lungo a come e dove esplorare.

E quanto era appagante ognuna di queste certezze che Hannibal lo desiderava così tanto. Appagante quanto lo stare seduto su di lui e tormentarlo con lenti movimenti che premevano contro la sua erezione.

“Se avessimo avuto più tempo,” disse Will, “Ti saresti potuto innamorare di me?”

Glielo chiese, ma non voleva una risposta. Si abbassò nell’incavo della sua spalla e lo baciò sul collo, lo morsicò, strinse le gambe attorno a lui mormorando il suo nome.

C’erano tante emozioni che aveva provato e che non si era mai preoccupato di analizzare. Forse la prima fra tutte quel senso di colpa insopprimibile dopo la morte di Dave.

E quello che sentiva per il dottore era stato così inaspettato, assurdo e privo di qualsiasi futuro che l’aveva considerato anche meno. Quindi domandare ora all’uomo di riflettere su ciò su cui lui stesso non aveva riflettuto non era corretto.

Godere di questo momento invece sì; un momento terreno, materiale, che sconvolgeva i sensi e a cui era possibile dare un nome.

Hannibal lo scostò da sé e lo guardò negli occhi. Gli sorrise passandogli una mano nei capelli. “Avrei dovuto prenderti come mio paziente,” disse, “Quando hai telefonato quel giorno, avrei dovuto far finta di cascare nel tuo stupido inganno.”

“Saremmo finiti così,” mormorò Will baciandolo sulle labbra una volta di più, “Se fossi stato un tuo paziente?” lo baciò ancora.

L’uomo si leccò le labbra e accolse l’ennesimo bacio trattenendolo qualche secondo di più contro di sé. “Credo sarebbe stata un’alternativa allettante a diverse altre situazioni in cui io e te ci siamo trovati,” rispose poi sorridendo.

Se le condizioni fossero state diverse sì, sarebbero potuti essere molto di più. Come Will aveva sempre detto dall’inizio: sarebbe stato curioso di conoscerlo bene fuori di lì.

Anche se a ben guardare in quella condizione estrema, isolati dal mondo, forse si erano conosciuti meglio in poco tempo di come avrebbero potuto fare da persone normali.

Un forte boato rimbombò per tutta la casa.

Per un attimo entrambi rimasero immobili, con gli occhi spalancati a guardarsi l’un l’altro.

“Oh no, proprio no,” mormorò Will. Rapido riprese a baciare il dottore.

Se l’invito era quello di restare appiccicati per evitare ripercussioni, Will l’avrebbe seguito più che volentieri.

Diverso.

Era così diverso quell’abbraccio di Hannibal rispetto a tutti quelli prima.

Non era mai stato un obbligo, nessuno dei due l’aveva mai preso per un obbligo da ottemperare, ma adesso Hannibal gli stava trasmettendo più che passione.

Come se fosse un addio.

Oppure come se fosse l’ultima possibilità di comunicargli qualcosa che non sapeva dire a parole.

Hannibal gli sollevò la maglia e nel farlo le sue mani passarono su petto e schiena, scaldando la pelle. Will si liberò dell’indumento più in fretta possibile per riprendere a baciarlo.

L’uomo gli trattenne il viso con una mano a lato del collo e fu lui a guidare il bacio, trasformandolo in qualcosa di selvaggio e disperato.

Will sentì tutto il suo corpo diventare cedevole, aveva solo voglia di sdraiarsi sotto di lui e lasciarsi toccare come lui desiderava.

Ma non era così che l’avrebbe protetto, giusto?

Non sdraiandosi e prendendo invece di dare.

Doveva essere lui a prodigarsi per il piacere del compagno, in quel modo avvolgendolo di quell’aura protettiva che tante volte aveva avvertito su di sé.

Anche ora la sentiva, fortissima. Voleva che fosse lo stesso anche per il dottore.

Cercò coi movimenti di riprendere il controllo della situazione.

“Hannibal… Lasciami…” Will protestò debolmente, ma l’uomo lo zittì con un sussurro, “Shh” e piano lo fece sdraiare per poi coprirlo con tutto il suo corpo.

Un mormorio fu l’unica risposta che offrì Will; per quanto intenzionato a fare qualunque cosa per proteggere Hannibal, era davvero difficile in quel momento rinunciare alla sensazione che quel contatto completo gli stava regalando.

“Spogliati,” mormorò all’orecchio di Hannibal.

Abbracciati completamente nudi non erano mai stati.

“Spogliati,” gli ripeté.

C’era frenesia anche nei movimenti di Hannibal, quando cercò di togliersi i vestiti pur continuando a baciarlo.

Will si aiutò sfregando contro le gambe dell’uomo. Aveva solo una tuta con cui era andato a dormire, non fu difficile farla scivolare via.

Una volta pelle contro pelle Will girò il viso di lato mormorando forte e Hannibal ne approfittò per sprofondare nell’incavo della sua spalla.

Se avesse potuto stringere il dottore più di quanto stava facendo, l’avrebbe fatto volentieri.

L’uomo lo stava mordendo e baciando, un suo pugno chiuso attorno ad una ciocca di capelli sulla nuca tirava verso il basso e Will non poteva far altro che contorcersi per fargli spazio e allo stesso tempo sentirlo scivolare contro il suo corpo.

“Voltati,” gli ordinò Hannibal.

In realtà non attese di vederlo voltarsi da solo, lo sospinse mettendogli una mano al fianco.

Will non trovò altrettanto piacevole il contatto con il materasso, in compenso Hannibal gli stava già passando le dita su tutta la lunghezza della schiena.

“Alcuni simboli sbiaditi sono ancora qui,” disse alle sue spalle, “La prima volta li avevi cancellati tu dalle braccia, vero?”

Will chiuse gli occhi. Annuì per confermare, anche se l’uomo doveva già essersi risposto da solo.

“Mentre con questi hai fatto più fatica,” continuò l’uomo.

“Non…” Will faticò a formulare la frase mentre il dottore lo accarezzava, “Non ho mai cercato di… Cancellare quelli sulla schiena.”

“Perché?”

“Perché è stato bello quando me li hai disegnati.”

Hannibal gli si sedette sopra, all’altezza dei glutei. Avvertiva distintamente la sua nudità, forse anche più di quando erano stati abbracciati poco prima, avvertiva ogni punto in cui entravano in contatto. Era elettrizzante.

L’uomo si abbassò per ricominciare a morderlo in punti della schiena in cui riusciva a prendere tra i denti un po’ di carne e pizzicarla in modo sensuale, passando la punta della lingua sopra ogni morso.

“Non mentivo quando dicevo che mi sarei potuto approfittare della situazione,” mormorò Hannibal, “Ti ho voluto dal primo giorno in cui siamo entrati qui dentro.”

Ancora morsi, baci e una lenta carezza della lingua sulle prime vertebre del collo.

“Avrei voluto fare questo, solo questo per tutto il rituale,” proseguì l’uomo.

“E perché non l’hai fatto?” domandò Will.

La domanda non aveva ragione di esistere, Will sapeva bene che tipo di rapporti c’erano stati all’inizio e quanto lontano fosse dalla sua mente un risvolto simile. Ma ora… Ora si chiedeva perché aver sprecato tanto tempo.

Hannibal rise sulla sua pelle, prima di mordicchiarlo di nuovo. Will sentì i suoi denti scivolare sotto alla scapola e rabbrividì.

“Perché volevo aiutarti sul serio,” rispose poi, “Invece ho finito per passarti la pistola con cui spararti,” concluse con amarezza e con lo stesso esempio fatto molto tempo prima, parlando più o meno della stessa cosa.

“Se fossi ancora l’uomo di tanti anni fa,” disse ancora Hannibal, “Quello assetato di sangue che esisteva prima che facessi il mio patto con la divinità… Forse a quest’ora ti avrei già divorato.”

Will strinse le lenzuola tra le dita, tremò alle parole dell’uomo. Stranamente non per timore. Almeno non timore per se stesso.

“Mi spaventa di più che il mio fallimento con te consenta alla divinità di riprendersi il suo desiderio,” disse il dottore, “Preferisco di gran lunga finire i miei giorni qui piuttosto che tornare com’ero.”

Dunque era quello il principale motivo per cui Hannibal considerava il loro, in ogni caso, un vicolo cieco; una volta che Will avesse espresso il suo volere, anche ammesso che l’entità permettesse a Hannibal di uscire vivo da lì, gli avrebbe comunque revocato il suo desiderio e a lui sarebbe tornata la sete di uccidere.

“Non fermarti,” gli disse Will semplicemente.

Non ora. Non voleva fermarsi ora. Non voleva pensare a niente. Non voleva altro che Hannibal.

“Non ho alcuna intenzione di farlo,” rispose l’uomo.

Ma Will l’aveva temuto e ancora temeva che l’uomo si tirasse indietro da un rapporto più intimo così come lui lo desiderava. Temeva che Hannibal considerasse la cosa inappropriata, nonostante quello fosse probabilmente uno degli ultimi momenti insieme, in ogni senso.

Hannibal invece lo sorprese, così come aveva fatto la volta in cui aveva cominciato ad accarezzarlo mentre gli disegnava quei simboli sulla schiena. Allora Will l’aveva avvertito come l’atto di qualcuno che si prendeva ciò che voleva, che si prendeva libertà sapendo comunque che gli sarebbero state concesse in ogni caso.

Così stava facendo ora, mentre con le dita lo toccava come non aveva mai fatto prima.

Il dottore l’aveva carezzato, baciato, portato all’orgasmo adulandolo, ma non l’aveva mai invaso. Non l’aveva mai preso.

Possedere doveva avere un significato diverso nel mondo dei rituali.

Doveva per forza essere così.

Will era grato che Hannibal avesse come lui la necessità di completare, in un certo senso, quello che avevano cominciato.

Non fu brusco, ma neanche piacevole. Fu più una prova per saggiare le reazioni del suo corpo. Will si tese in risposta, sollevando il bacino. Il dottore lo tirò più verso di sé, gli divaricò le gambe.

L’intrusione era sempre lì; nonostante il disagio, stava toccando dei punti in Will che lui non avrebbe mai pensato potessero scuoterlo in quel modo.

Non ebbe dubbi che a renderlo così pronto a ricevere fosse il semplice fatto che alle sue spalle c’era Hannibal.

Sentì le sue dita uscire. Non ebbe il tempo di rilassarsi che rientrarono più scivolose.

Emise un gemito stringendo i muscoli e ne ricavò una sensazione più piacevole. Eppure non aveva più spazio neanche per respirare.

“Così, così, resta così,” mormorò Hannibal accompagnando le parole a movimenti delle dita che obbligarono Will a protestare, anche se debolmente.

Prima la percezione fu di vuoto, quando l’uomo smise di toccarlo, e fu ancora più sgradevole dell’iniziale intrusione. Poi cominciò a spingere piano dentro di lui, e Will prese le lenzuola tra i denti.

Non riuscì ad emettere un suono, sembrava soverchiato dall’atto. In realtà era ancora così eccitato che il contatto con il materasso e la consapevolezza che Hannibal stava provando piacere entrando in lui furono sufficienti a fargli piano piano accumulare così tanti stimoli provenienti da diverse parti del suo corpo che si sentiva pronto ad un tipo di orgasmo mai provato prima.

La violazione provocava un sottile dolore, sordo, in sottofondo, ma non tale da rovinare il momento; poteva essere paragonabile al loro succhiarsi il sangue a vicenda.

Hannibal non attese molto per cominciare a muoversi dentro e fuori, provocando con quel solo movimento il completo sconvolgimento del suo corpo. Insieme all’insensato bisogno di chiedergli di smettere all’istante o prenderlo più forte. Will non sapeva quale delle due.

Il ritmo concitato che stabilì Hannibal lo allontanò per un attimo da quella sensazione piacevole costruita gradualmente. Così voltò il viso da un lato e con un filo di voce spezzato dai respiri disse, “Più piano, Hannibal… Piano.”

L’uomo lo ascoltò; il movimento tornò fluido, morbido, calmo. E mentre ondeggiava in lui, Hannibal si chinò per baciarlo sull’angolo della bocca, quella parte che gli riuscì di raggiungere. Allora si fermò dentro, gli leccò le labbra respirando, nel tentativo forse di recuperare un po’ di lucidità, poi riprese a muoversi.

Will allargò di più le gambe. Gli ultimi gesti dell’uomo avevano contribuito a portarlo al limite. Non sapeva bene dove stava andando, ma tutto quel confuso piacere da qualche parte doveva finire.

Purtroppo, avrebbe aggiunto.

E fu qualcosa di nuovo da sentire, qualcosa di sconvolgente. Will raggiunse l’apice del piacere nello stesso momento in cui lo raggiunse Hannibal, o forse in conseguenza. Tutto era molto caotico, molto frenetico, ma incredibilmente bello e potente.

In quel momento fatto solo di sensazioni e di totale perdita di razionalità, l’unica cosa che Will pensò con inaspettata lucidità, e per la prima volta da quando aveva preso la sua decisione, fu che il suo corpo non gli era mai apparso così importante.

Nel silenzio della stanza buia, ora neanche i loro respiri si udivano, Hannibal disse: “Non avevo bisogno di altro tempo,” rispondendo alla domanda per cui Will non aveva voluto risposta.

Will chiuse gli occhi e mandò giù l’ennesimo boccone amaro di quell’ultimo anno fatto di perdite, sensi di colpa e punizioni.

Allora la stanza si illuminò di una luce gialla così intensa che neanche gli occhi chiusi di Will poterono attenuare.

Hannibal gli urlò qualcosa, ma fu un attimo, poi tutto si bloccò in un assurdo fermo immagine in cui c’erano solo lui, Hannibal sospeso a mezz’aria sul letto, privo di sensi, e l’entità che era appena comparsa davanti a loro.

Immensa. Statica.

Solo i suoi occhi si muovevano ed erano puntati dritti su Will.


	13. EPILOGO

Era tiepida l’aria del mattino.

Strano, perché quelli non erano stati giorni di sole.

Perfino l’erba bagnata sotto ai suoi piedi scalzi non era gelida tanto da disturbarlo.

Fece un passo in avanti e scavalcò il limite del cerchio di sale.

Un giorno nuovo.

Una nuova vita.

“Will…” sentì chiamare alle sue spalle.

Si voltò.

“Will, torna dentro al cerchio,” lo implorò l’uomo.

Will distese un braccio e aprì una mano verso di lui, invitando l’uomo a prendergliela.

“Vieni,” mormorò, “Non preoccuparti.”

L’uomo gli strinse la mano con fiducia e lo seguì lì fuori dal cerchio.

Subito gli si avvicinò e gli accarezzò il viso con l’altra mano. Calda. Più dell’aria di quel mattino.

L’uomo aveva gli occhi lucidi, la voce spezzata. “Will… Dimmi che sei tu,” lo pregò.

Allora Will gli sorrise.

Hannibal non era mai stato così bello.

Triste, bello e libero.

“Penso che il senso di colpa mi accompagnerà tutta la vita,” ammise Will con se stesso e con Hannibal, “Ma voglio tenermi stretta questa vita lo stesso. Anche se non sarà facile. Non posso barattarla con una coscienza pulita, non è così che metterò a tacere i sensi di colpa. Dovrò lasciarli parlare ogni tanto. E dovrò anche rispondere.”

Il sorriso con cui il dottore rispose alle sue parole fu insieme rassegnato e rassicurato, una dolce espressione, ma ancora più triste.

“Come…? Come sei riuscito a mandare via l’entità senza chiedere il tuo desiderio, senza darle la tua vita?” chiese l’uomo.

“Quella che è comparsa prima non era la stessa entità che ci ha tormentati in questi giorni,” spiegò Will. Hannibal sembrò sorpreso. “Questa… Questa è arrivata esattamente al momento giusto. Quando ho pensato che non volevo rinunciare alla mia vita.”

Will guardò in basso qualche secondo, poi risollevò lo sguardo su Hannibal sorridendo. “Credo che insieme, lì dentro, abbiamo sprigionato un’energia più forte della morte. Più forte del sangue.”

Hannibal deglutì, vistosamente colpito dalle parole e dalla loro indubbia sincerità.

“Cosa le hai chiesto?” domandò Hannibal.

“Ho chiesto ciò che tu non potevi chiedere. Non senza dare qualcosa in cambio,” continuò Will, “Le ho chiesto che tu rimanga libero dalla tua sete senza più dover offrire tributi di alcun genere.”

Il viso di Hannibal fu una vera e propria giostra di espressioni, una più bella dell’altra. Will godette di quello spettacolo.

Hannibal libero era qualcosa di meraviglioso.

“Avresti potuto usare quel desiderio in qualsiasi altro modo,” dichiarò Hannibal.

“L’ho usato così,” rispose Will. “Non potrò mai ringraziarti abbastanza per avermi accompagnato qui, Hannibal, per essere stato tu la mia guida.”

Hannibal lo abbracciò. Stretto. Proprio lì, fuori dal cerchio di sale.

Più nessuna restrizione, nessun debito, nessun obbligo.

Il rituale era stato completato e insieme a quello anche un ciclo di vita per entrambi.

Fuori da lì c’era un mondo altrettanto difficile in cui vivere e prove altrettanto dure da superare, ma qualcosa tra loro era potente quanto le entità che insieme avevano risvegliato.

E quel qualcosa poteva solo crescere.

Will aveva un altro desiderio da realizzare adesso e sorrise al pensiero che non avrebbe dovuto invocare nessuna entità per essere aiutato in quella nuova impresa.

FINE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'usuale, rapido, epilogo alla mia storia, che in questo caso però, nella sua brevità, racconta molto, visto come ci eravamo lasciati l'ultima volta.
> 
> Spero che questi capitoli vi abbiano tolto un po' di pensieri dalla testa anche se solo per qualche ora.  
> Un abbraccio a tutti. 
> 
> Len


End file.
